


Mouse Trap

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aspik - Freeform, Based upon Leaked Images, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, MouseChat, Multimouse, Oh hello angst, Season 3, Snakeycharm, Spoilers, ladrien, probably puns, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When a certainsmitten kittenpresents a new Miraculous to his clever classmate, the trap was sprung...It was only a question of who exactly would be caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed at this time. Might be updated later.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she stared down at the box that Chat Noir offered to her, unsure whether to laugh or to cry.

But the certainty in Chat’s eyes as he peered back at her, the unspoken confidence in her own civilian form, really made her want to do the latter.

Her grip on the metal rail that circled her balcony tightened.

When she and Chat Noir had parted after their meeting with Master Fu earlier this evening, she hadn’t exactly expected to see her partner again for a little while. 

They’d all agreed they would need as many allies as they could. With the newest Akuma and Hawkmoth’s mysterious new ally sometimes keeping half their team from transforming, Hawkmoth was forcing their hand.

It was far more important than ever that all of their new allies were prepared to jump into the fray. The battle on Heroes Day had just proven that any new recruits would need as much time and training as they could to be battle-ready to handle Hawkmoth’s worst. Their patrols would be split up so they could put their new allies through the paces.

She had only just de-transformed, chatting with Tikki over ideal candidates when --without warning -- her Kwami dove down, phasing through her skylight.

Inhaling, she forced her eyes down into the box, struggling to feign ignorance of the powers she was being offered. “Umm...What is this?”

Chat Noir smiled, his claws carefully prying the box open to reveal a silver necklace. “Ah, Princess. Ladybug and I kind of need to borrow your help again. If you’re willing of course.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Again?”

Chat just smiled, leaning in slightly. “Do you remember Evillustrator? I know you and I have helped each other out a few times since, but there hasn’t been anyone else -- as a civilian -- that Ladybug and I would both trust to ask this.”

Marinette gaped. She usually was so good at foreseeing these crazy circumstances...but she never really thought that her civilian-self made quite such a big impression on him. “You want _me…_?”

Beaming, Chat Noir palmed the necklace, dangling it gently between his clawed fingers. “With great power, comes great responsibility...and for us a little bit of jewelry. And a bit of practice, to make sure you are comfortable with these powers, of course.”

Gulping, Marinette forced her eyes shut, afraid that the fear that would be plain in her eyes might give her true identity away.

Chat Noir had to have backpedaled straight to Master Fu to pick out this Miraculous for her. Not that he could ever know she already had one.

But if Master Fu had let him bring it here, to her...maybe it actually would be alright. “Okay,” she breathed, finally.

His claws carefully, slipped the necklace around her neck, fastening it at her nape. “Guard it with your life.”

A slim smile curved Marinette’s lips as the metal gently warmed beneath her fingertips. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Enberlight for the quick once over. :3
> 
> I've been...inspired by the spoilers. Probably not going to re-write the first chapter, though. ;)

Chat Noir looked at her expectantly as the Mouse Kwami slipped free of the necklace. Marinette, this is Mullo. He’s a Kwami, a being that will grant you powers like mine.”

The tiny mouse Kwami beamed. “To activate your powers, you’ll need to say ‘Whiskers up.’” 

“Do you have a little time now?” Chat bounced on his heels eagerly. “I’d kind of like to take you out!”

Wide-eyed, Marinette blanched. “W-what?”

Chat Noir warmed to the tips of his very human ears as the implications of his hasty words sunk in. “Oh! Sorry! I meant...on patrol” One claw slipped behind his head, anxiously raking the hair at the nape of his neck. “It would be good to take your powers out for a test run. To give you a little time to get used to everything.”

A pretty, soft blush burned Marinette’s cheeks. “Well...I didn’t really eat much for dinner.” She frowned, not quite meeting his eyes, even when she’d peered over in his direction. “Is this going to tire me out? Or do you think I should I run down and grab something really quick?”

Smiling softly, Chat Noir leaned back against the balcony rail. “I don’t usually need anything, but I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Exhaling, Marinette’s shoulders relaxed a little. “Umm...Mullo, right?”

“Right.”

“Do you need anything to eat, too?”

“I would never turn away a bit of cheese.” Mullo’s lips curved up in a secret smile. “And I know Chat Noir’s Kwami wouldn’t either.”

“Great!” Marinette squeaked, stumbling slightly as she rushed over to head downstairs.

Chat’s clawed hand reached out to help her without hesitation, speeding across the few feet, but Marinette had caught and righted herself a bit more deftly than he’d expected. 

Her breathless smile was a little shakier than her legs, as she turned back to reassure him. “I’ll be right back!”

He couldn’t help but feel the infectious smile slip onto his own face as he watched her descend down into the darkness. 

Marinette had been the first one on his mind. She was clever enough -- and quick -- but easily underestimated. When he’d asked Master Fu for advice, his mentor had just peered at him for a moment, deep in thought before pointing him towards the Mouse Kwami.

Chat Noir glanced over at Mullo, who smiled quietly out into the starry night. “What do you think?”

Mullo glanced back at him warily. “I think...I couldn’t have asked for anyone better for a holder.”

Chat blinked at that. “But you haven’t both transformed together yet. How can you be so sure?”

Mullo simply chuckled. “Call it a sixth sense about these things.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sighed wearily, as she slid down into her room. Chat Noir and her new Kwami, Mullo, lingered above her head. She could still hear Chat’s boots scuffling across the rooftop.

She didn’t dare speak -- not until she had at least another floor between herself and Chat’s heightened hearing -- but caught Tikki’s eye and softly stole down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Did you hear?” Marinette breathed, as she stepped off of the slim stairs.

“I did!” Tikki chirped, as furtively as she could. Marinette’s parents were already in bed, planning for another early morning. 

Marinette nibbled at her lip as she tiptoed across to the kitchen. “Do you think I made the wrong decision?”

Tikki shook her head. “I think Mullo would do very good for you. We’ve worked together a little bit in the past. Not as much as Plagg and I have, of course.”

“So, it isn’t going to be a problem for me to be wearing two miraculous?”

“Nope,” Tikki confirmed, hovering as close to Marinette’s ear as she could. 

“Huh.” Marinette’s brows rose as she lifted the top of the cookie jar for Tikki to lift one up for herself. “So it would just be able to hide the other while I was transformed with the other? Or I could use it to get away from any more close calls after we de-transform?”

“Yep!” Tikki giggled softly, lifting out a pair of cookies out of the jar: one for herself and one for Marinette.

“That’s...actually _really_ handy.” Marinette blinked, stealing into the darkened kitchen with a renewed purpose. “Why didn’t we talk about doing that before?”

“Nothing would really be an issue if you weren’t thinking to use two Miraculous at once.”

“I could do that?” Marinette shook her head. “I thought that wasn’t possible. Not with that what Master Fu mentioned before. I mean, Hawkmoth wants our Miraculous to gain some ultimate power.”

“Well,” Tikki murmured, nibbling a chunk of her cookie over the sink. “It is entirely true that Creation and Destruction are each very powerful -- and very opposite -- powers in their own right, but it is the combination itself that can be devastating. Plagg is a little _too_ destructive. And with any wish, heavily borrowing from my powers, his would only re-bound twofold.”

Marinette leaned down to find a small chunk of cheese for Mullo. “So you’re saying it could be combined...with most anyone else but Plagg.”

Tikki beamed. “Uh-huh! There are some of Zodiac Kwami that can work very well together with Plagg or I. And in the short term, it really can boost your powers, in a way that Hawkmoth would not be able to anticipate.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “But?”

Tikki nibbled her cookie thoughtfully. “But...it isn’t really meant to be used for long. It drains the Kwami -- and the holder -- far faster than usual. And even I can’t tell you how all of us might interact, especially with new Holders in the mix.”

“Hmm…” Marinette murmured, her lips lifting softly as she eyed the growing pile of Kwami snacks. “Maybe I’ll need to make a bigger purse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir paced the tiny rooftop balcony. With school tomorrow, they wouldn’t really be able to run patrol for too long. He had been filling the silence, trying to discusswith Mullo about the details of what Marinette would be able to do while transformed, so he could puzzle out where best to train. But despite his size, Mullo didn’t seem inclined much to _small_ chit-chat.

“She’ll be able to run across the rooftops. And she’ll be able to get away quickly...and hide out of sight.” 

“What about weapons?”

“She’ll have one.” Mullo eyed him carefully. “She won’t be able to move as much as you do with your staff -- or Ladybug with her yo-yo, but she might be able to use it to hold on from time to time. Much as you could do with your tail.”

“Hmmm.” 

Sighing, Chat leaned against the rail, staring out over the Seine. 

Heroes’ Day had only shown them that they needed as many new and novel elements to their team and the dynamic to keep Hawkmoth off balance. The villain already had too good of a read on what the team was capable of doing -- and how they’d interacted with one another, playing it to full advantage against them.

Much as he loved working with Ladybug, it would be nice to have a friend -- one who he really knew well -- at his side for battles. 

Of course, Chloe would be there, too, but with the mask, his oldest friend hadn’t exactly been inclined to treat him like the childhood friends they already were.

Not that Chloe exactly did friendship well all the time...

But with _Marinette_? That was different. She treated everyone well, even if it was sometimes hard to do so. But she had been especially kind to him on either side of the mask. 

For all that he spent much of his life secretly saving the city, he didn’t really get to make a lot of friends as Chat Noir. People just wanted a photo or an interview...or they wanted to get back to family or friends.

But he had saved -- and been saved by -- Marinette more than once. He’d had to carry her off from a threat on more than one occasion.

And she’d helped him out without question, reassuring him that his plans for Ladybug had been lovely, even while he’d felt at his lowest point.

He had been entirely honest with her during that picnic in the park: in so many ways, her kindness and generosity -- not to mention her own quick thinking -- reminded him a lot of his Lady. 

Chat frowned. Of course, he wanted to get Nino and Alya to help as well, but he’d need some way to appeal to them without being suspicious. Neither had been out, racing after the Akuma nearly as much as they used to. And he couldn’t exactly knock on their doors asking for help without arousing suspicions.

Having Chloe’s identity out there had already proven to be a risk with Hawkmoth. That sort of risk was the last thing he’d want for any of this friends.

Working with Marinette might give him a better idea of how to reach out. 

Blinking, he hadn’t even noticed he had company until Marinette had softly tapped his arm. “Are you ready?”

“Sure!” Straightening, Chat beamed down at her. “Sorry. I didn’t hear you climb back up here. It’s almost like you’re _as quiet as a mouse_.”

A wry smile perked her lips, Marinette shook her head in grumbling disbelief...a sentiment that Mullo echoed until she softly uttered: “Whiskers up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words!
> 
> I've got my head down right now, trying not to read anything else spoiler related (or probably also answering much of the comments) right now until I wrap this one up. I think I'm fairly close...and have enough for maybe 2-3 small ficlets installments like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for the beta read!

Multimouse grinned, breathing hard as she ran across the rooftops. 

Even though the balance of her Mouse transformation wasn’t too different, she’d only just started to gather her bearings and get into the swing of things. 

Much to her frustration, Chat Noir kept lingering back, checking on her progress. She knew just how fast he could run. If they were going to have any luck training up a whole squad of new recruits, she couldn’t afford to have him babying anyone.

Let alone her. 

“You _don’t_ have to wait up for me, you know.” She shouted across the rooftop divide, as she took a running leap over the alley below and stumbled to a stop beside him. 

He’d looked shocked that she’d taken that divide without hesitation, and without any coaching.

Smirking, she gazed up at him. “See? I told you I’d catch up.” 

“And still, you’re a little out of breath just yet.” 

Marinette simply snorted, mischief building in her eyes as she looked into his. He still kept hovering like a nervous mother-hen. 

With a satisfying _snick_ , the handle of her rope grappled the ledge overhead. Unfortunately, an experimental tug of the rope proved there was only a bit of give to it; not nearly as elastic as her yo-yo. She’d have to do most of the heavy lifting herself. 

An unrepentant grin crossed his lips as Chat Noir easily deployed his baton and rose... just to touch down on the roof she was scrambling to reach. “I don’t mind showing you the _ropes_. I _purr_ omise.” 

“Oh my gosh, Chat… You really _do_ love all the puns, don’t you?” Multimouse huffed, tugging herself up hand over hand with poorly disguised exertion. “Do you just sit and home and work on them for days on end?”

Chat Noir offered a hand down, as she struggled to pull herself up over the edge of the roof. As he tugged her up the final few feet, he pulled her in close… just a little too close for her own comfort. 

Maybe for both their comfort. Green eyes blinking wide, Chat Noir backed away a step, turning to stand at her side.

He was suddenly, painfully silent. What she wouldn’t give for an awful pun in that moment.

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” 

Focusing intently on reeling her tail back onto her belt, Marinette fought the temptation to blush; it would only stand out more against the pink and grey of her mask. 

“It just… reminds me of my Dad. He bakes… nearly all day, every day. I’m sure I’ve heard every possible bread pun, too many times over.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“What... bread puns?” She blew out an exasperated breath. “I assure you, I’ve had my _fill_.”

“And yet you’ve still been smiling at mine.” Chat beamed, gazing out into the night. “I think I’ll still call that a win.”

Multimouse gaped as he leaped up onto the ledge, a smug, self-satisfied grin plain as day on his face as peered back over his shoulder. “Ready for another run?”

* * *

A half an hour more and she was already gaining speed. Marinette definitely wasn’t as fast as she was when Ladybug, but her mouse form could scamper quite deftly, sneaking into tighter corners and seeking out the best hiding places on pure instinct.

Her rope tail would never be nearly as agile a tool as her yo-yo, but it was sturdy and versatile. She’d already figured out how to use it to dangle off and slip down the side of a building, and she could toss the end of the rope up like a grappling gun hook to latch upon a steady ledge.

The extra bit of stealth she inherited was very convenient, as she was currently eluding a fairly clever kitty cat that was likely to pounce.

Flattening herself against the concrete wall, Multimouse exhaled slowly. She’d only wanted Chat to stop hovering, although there was no real way to explain just why she didn’t need his continuous supervision. Issuing the challenge seemed to be the best solution to actually give his own skills a workout. It wasn’t fair for her to be the only one getting in any training.

Only a minute ago, she’d spotted him, crouching up on a ledge half a block away. Chat appeared restless, stalking back and forth along the edge of the rooftops, watching where she was, on the ground, very carefully.

Her eyes narrowed, cursing the fact that she still didn’t get night vision with these new powers.

It had been a challenge in itself to find a good hiding spot in the darkness, and if she knew him half as well as she’d thought, he already had to have a plan of attack in mind. 

Multimouse let her eyes flit all around, quashing her natural instinct to hide -- or to freeze and watch and wait -- so she could judge the best moment to dart away before her foe would anticipate her movement. She could sprint, but her powers didn’t seem to be built for an endurance run… or to cover a lot of ground, quickly.

That didn’t exactly leave her with a lot of options.

It was definitely different than the brash confidence she had as Ladybug.

But in a way, she still felt just as much herself. Maybe, as Marinette, she was a little less sure of herself than she had grown to feel when wearing red and spots. But, she knew she could do most anything she would need to with a bit of practice. 

It also helped her remember that she needed to keep on her toes and be extra careful around Chat Noir at the moment. The more she acted like herself -- like _Marinette_ \-- the safer all three of her selves would remain.

She shook her head, ducking down into the darkness of the alleyway below, in their glorified game of hide and seek. 

Considering her opponent, it was a bit of a challenge... but Marinette thrived on that. No matter who she _appeared_ to be. 

She just needed to keep track of him as he stalked the rooftops above… and keep a fair distance between them.

And somehow elude his night vision, too.

She exhaled roughly, peeking back around the corner of the alley, trying to spot her partner’s form up on the rooftops above.

The sudden grate of claws on concrete was the only warning she had as she veered her gaze upward -- her eyes locked to Chat’s split pupils, rapidly becoming ever more striking as he dropped down towards her. 

Until this point, he’d been careful -- a little too careful, if she was being honest -- not to knock her over. But not a single one of Hawkmoth’s Akuma would have had the slightest compunction about following through.

For all that Chat Noir would dodge, feint, or roll her out of harm’s way -- only to bear the brunt of an attack himself -- he had never exactly _pounced_ on her as Ladybug. Her eyes grew comically wide in the seconds she had to contemplate what had happened.

Slowing his rapid descent by dragging his claws into the brick wall, he came dangerously close to impact. His baton brought him to a solid halt with mere inches between them.

She winced, not daring to look back at the damage. 

It wouldn't do any good, anyways. It wasn’t exactly like she was in a position to fix it just now.

Blinking slowly back at her, Chat Noir retracted his claws from the stone -- balancing himself carefully on the extended baton until he set himself safely on the ground.

And gently tapped his claw atop her shoulder. “You’re it.”

She shook her head, the words rousing herself out of her stupor.

He grinned, pressing the paw button on the baton to retract it from the wall. “It’s a good thing you’re so small…”

She scoffed, pouting slightly. “Really?”

He tilted his head. “Did you _want_ me to knock into you?”

Multimouse hesitated. 

The banter between herself and Chat flowed all too naturally. After a year of secretly saving Paris together, that was just a given. 

What could she do but take it all in stride?

Otherwise, she was sure to give herself away.

She pouted at him as he rested his head atop his baton, eyeing her speculatively. “Do you give Ladybug this kind of grief, too?” 

“Not about how tall she is.” Chat frowned, straightening to full height as he glanced her way. “Although, she is a tiny bug, too.”

Rolling her eyes, Multimouse spun away from him, latching one handle of her rope about a metal rail to give herself the best vantage point.

“Last round,” she murmured.

Nodding, Chat jousted back up to the roof across the way, and with a jaunty salute back at her, sprinted off. 

It was odd. She thought he’d flirted ceaselessly with her when she was Ladybug... that he had no concept of physical space with Ladybug…

But if anything, Chat Noir lingered closer while she was Multimouse. 

When he _knew for certain_ that she was Marinette beneath the mask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely encouragement! I'm writing as fast as I can since we have no idea when we might actually get episodes.
> 
> I did go with Multimouse here for Marinette's Mouse transformation. There is a really high quality resolution copy floating around on [Tumblr](https://moonpiearts.tumblr.com/post/181057501430/higher-quality-images-of-the-new-spoilersleaks).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Enberlight for the beta read!

Chat Noir beamed down at Marinette as she scampered on the street below.

 _Multimouse_ , his mind corrected. Not Marinette.

Not right now, anyway.

Somehow it was harder for him to bear that in mind than it was for him to keep Chloe and Queen Bee separate.

Mullo had been right. Multimouse seemed to have an innate instinct for whenever he was watching.

He’d spent the last 15 minutes dodging and weaving through a maze of rooftops. Marinette scampering and chasing him down from the streets below. He feigned and misdirected her as best he could -- even backtracking at times -- but she could tell pretty quickly when his eyes weren’t on her and doubled back.

...only to have her catch up with him within a minute or two.

Honestly, he was far more _curious_ about just how she was doing it.

As much as she seemed anxious to wrap things up for the night after he’d been chasing her, she’d wholeheartedly thrown herself into her side of the chase as if she wasn’t tired at all.

Maybe it was the novelty of it all, but he kind of wanted to keep training with Marinette.

There was a part of this that was almost as much fun as bantering and sparring with Ladybug.

He peered down onto the street below, eyeing both vantage points from the corner of the roof.

Marinette should have been here by now…

The softest shuffle behind him was his only hint that she’d been sneaking up on him. Willing his ears not to tip his notice, she’d struck, whipping her rope over into the air, cracking the space half a foot away from his left ear.

His muscles tensed, letting him dive and roll in the opposite direction, wheeling to turn back towards her direction. She had very nearly snagged his staff. Narrowing his eyes, he retracted it and stowed it away. “So, you’re as quiet as a mouse, huh?”

“I was _trying_ to be…” She grumbled, struggling to coil her rope in fast enough.

With a victorious grin, Chat Noir confidently advanced on her space. “It’s okay if you can’t beat me tonight, little mouse. You are new to this after all.”

She blinked, wide-eyed, backing up slowly to the wall on the far edge of the building. She had looked a little frightened, peering back anxiously over her shoulder.

Which only made him carefully turn his claws away. He was sure she knew he wouldn't hurt her...but just in case…

Grimacing her heel hit the back of the wall, she appeared to be resigned, the tension slowly ebbing from her shoulders.

Gently, Chat Noir reached out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Only to have Marinette dart away, springing against the back wall, diving low, through his legs. She tugged his tail with every ounce of strength she could muster, her sudden momentum helping to flip him over onto his back against the rooftop with a dull thud.

Rushing the wind out of his lungs and knocking him off of his feet in one fell swoop.

He blinked up at her, coughing for a second, thankful that she had been going without the aid of momentum. His legs twitched with the spike of adrenaline.

Clearly, cornering her -- and _underestimating_ her -- had been a mistake. 

She grinned back down at him, tilting her head slightly, and leaning down over him with the aid of his staff, tapping it once against the roof for good measure.

When had she taken that…? And she’d even managed to extend it on her own as well...

Multimouse chuckled at his apparent confusion. “These powers may be new to me, Kitty. But Alya’s made sure I’ve been watching battle clips from the Ladyblog all year now.” She tapped a soft sole against the metal end of his belt. “Every one of you has a weak point.”

Chat guffawed, beaming up at her. She had gotten him good. Maybe Multimouse wouldn’t be physically as quick as the rest of the team -- purely a limitation of the powers (and one to better know now, before the battles started) -- but she was clever. “This is just putting all of those gaming skills to good use, isn’t it?”

Her impish smile was all the answer he would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write the action sequence for this bit before Australet789 posted this lovely [MariMouse and Chat Noir piece](https://australet789.tumblr.com/post/181288952220/hunter-hunted)...and I couldn't help but write this as the ending pose after I saw it. :3 It’s much too perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for the beta read!

Chat sighed as he bounced back onto the balcony beside her. He had been sorely tempted to keep chatting with her, taking a break on the tower before he escorted her back home.

But she was right. It _was_ growing much too late. He’d be lucky if Master Fu would still be awake when he brought the Miraculous back.

“Whiskers off,” she whispered, as the soft rose glow chased down to her toes. 

Chat rocked on his heels, shedding some excess energy. “You shouldn’t have any issue working with others, right?”

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before I went out on a training run?” Marinette chided.

Chat Noir simply shrugged, pausing for her response.

Instead, she frowned, lifting the miraculous necklace back off of her neck. “Well, if you had asked me a few months back, I _might_ have had more of an issue with Queen Bee.”

Chat Noir grin grew unrepentantly mischievous. “Would that really _bee_ a problem?”

Marinette snorted, crinkling up her nose. “I know that she’s Chloe. I think most of my class is finally convinced that she’s Chloe too, hard as it is to believe…”

Chat grimaced. “I guess you two don’t really get along…”

“That’s a bit of an understatement… Chloe used to pick on me every day. For years...” Marinette sighed, dropping her elbows onto the metal rail girding her balcony. “But at least _she_ is honest. I know exactly where I stand with her.”

Chat leaned against the brick wall, watching as an interesting array of emotions played across her face. 

Fussing with her hair, Marinette looked down over the park across from her home. “You know? Having met both of her parents, I can kind of understand a little more how she got that way. It doesn’t excuse it… but it just kind of makes more sense. She needs a good role model.”

A soft smile crossed his lips as he sidled next to her. “It’s most of why she idolizes Ladybug.”

Marinette hummed. “And at least _she’s_ getting better…”

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed, startled. “What does that mean?”

Marinette shrugged. “It means that I’m worried someone else is getting worse. Much worse...”

“Who?”

Her blue eyes were sharp as she gazed up at him. “Can I be honest?” 

Chat Noir tilted his head. “Of course.”

“Lila Rossi.” 

He exhaled sharply. Her answer wasn’t exactly unexpected… and he had his own concerns from that quarter...

“It’s just… I don’t know anyone else who has been Akumatized _three times_ … Well, I guess maybe Ivan. But that’s only because Ladybug was still learning that first time out…”

He straightened to full height. “How did you know she was Akumatized last week?”

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again quickly. Uneasily, a rueful smile crossed her lips. “Because that Akuma came after _me_ first.” 

Chat Noir gaped at her. Of all the things that Marinette might have said… that was the one thing he’d least expected. “But you didn’t get Akumatized.”

“Obviously.” Marinette lips curved upward in a far more genuine smile. “Lets just say I paid attention and learned from everyone else who dodged the barrage of butterflies when Hawkmoth was playing on everyone’s fears on Heroes Day. Sure, I was mad at everyone believing her lies… and at feeling like I was being abandoned.” 

Chat Noir reached out a gloved claw, barely stifling the urge to reassure her that definitely was not the case.

“But when I saw the Akuma coming, I figured I could try to calm myself down first.” Marinette bit her lip, glancing over at him. “I was a little surprised that it worked so well. But soon after it disappeared, Lila did too.”

His eyes grew wide with shock. He and Marinette were the only ones in their class who had yet to be Akumatized. Clearly, Hawkmoth would be coming for him soon enough.

Chat frowned. Lila hadn’t seemed all that mad when he had seen her. At least not before she’d knocked him out and shoved him into a locker. He crossed his arms over his head, leaning back against the metal rail. “Did she seem angry to you?” 

“I dunno. She was obviously irritated that I wasn’t buying into her lies like the rest of the class. But she didn’t seem to be outright angry or afraid like anyone else I’ve seen Akumatized firsthand.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her lips into a thin line. “She must have had some sort of powers to pretend to be someone else… because Adrien never would have insulted Nino like that…”

Chat paled, his tail stilling. That _would_ explain why Nino had grown a little quieter around him lately. “Wait… Why were you upset?”

“Well, Lila is… _manipulative_.” Marinette grimaced in distaste. “When she first came into my class, she seemed… too good to be true. I mean, even with her mom being some sort of ambassador, it wasn’t really possible for her to do all of those things she kept claiming.” Marinette sat down on her chair, drawing her legs in a bit against the chilly night air. “I _might_ have been a little jealous of the attention she was getting when she’d first joined the class. But that caused me to watch her closely, and I started to notice the little details in things she said that would contradict one another.”

His eyes narrowed, as he watched her shoulders slump in defeat. There was something a little more honest and vulnerable about seeing his friend like this… and part of it made him feel a little dishonest in pretending he didn’t know her otherwise...

“I see Ladybug sometimes… when I am up on my balcony like this.”

Chat’s brows rose at that. “Ladybug visits you?”

“Ummm… from time to time. I had to give her something for her Kwami to eat once, and she would stop in from time to time if she needed it. She happened to stop past shortly after Volpina first appeared. I had mentioned all of these lies Lila seemed to be making in class… including her claims about Ladybug.” Marinette rolled her eyes, before turning back to Chat. “Of course, Ladybug confirmed that she had never saved Lila. She only knew her by the lies she had made just before Volpina appeared. It seems to be a pattern, and a troubling one at that.”

Marinette shook her head. “After the first time Lila had threatened my classmate while Akumatized, she’s avoided ever coming back to school… at least until after Heroes’ Day.”

Chat Noir nodded. “That sounds about right.”

She sighed, hauling up to stand over beside Chat. “Look. I tend to pay attention to a lot of what Alya posts on her blog. But for the life of me, I can’t remember one other Akuma who dealt in visions… other than Volpina.”

Chat Noir blanched. “You’re right. I mean, I guess there was the Magician of Misfortune.”

Marinette shook her head. “If Alya’s post on him was right, he might have been able to make everyone believe you disappeared… but not that Ladybug had turned to Hawkmoth’s puppet.”

“Volpina did have a bit of a grudge against Ladybug…”

Snorting softly, Marinette murmured. “That’s putting it mildly.” 

She was frowning until she noticed his gaze had stopped on her. She flushed softly, her fingers rubbing up and down her arms to keep warm. “The lies alone would be bad enough...but she doesn’t seem to learn from her mistakes. She just keeps doing it, and then she keeps blaming other people.”

Chat Noir shut his eyes, clenching his jaw as he silently stewed. He should have been able to catch on before now or notice the things Marinette had mentioned. Maybe he would have if his father hadn’t insisted on pulling him out of classes so often for an absurd number of photo shoots.

He sighed aloud. This was exactly the sort of information that Ladybug could use. Of course, she couldn’t know that he was actually in Lila’s class -- not without telling her more about his own identity than she’d wanted to know. But now _he_ knew that he had been missing out on getting Ladybug important information about a potential threat. One that might mean all the difference in continuing to keep her safe...

“You know, I have a friend in class.” She’d derailed his train of thought, nibbling at her lower lip, scrunching up her nose as if she was choosing her words very carefully. “He’s very sweet, really. So much so, that he only seems to want to see the good in other people. ”

Chat blushed, very carefully turning his head so she wouldn’t notice. “Mmmhmm,” he breathed shakily.

She sighed almost imperceptibly, her feet softly shuffling as she paced the short distance back and forth. “I mean, he was the only other one who believed me when I kept trying to point out instances so Lila could get trapped in her own lies. But I couldn’t even tell him when she’d tried to threaten me afterward.”

“She threatened you?” His shout echoed across the balcony.

Immediately, she pressed her hand over his mouth, peering anxiously around the balcony for a sign that anyone else might have overhead. “Shh! My parents think I’m asleep up here…”

Blinking in disbelief, his claws bit into his palms -- he hissed into an exhale as she drew her hand away. “Marinette, why wouldn’t you tell him? Don’t you think he would have listened to you?”

Marinette clenched her hands around the metal of the balcony railing and peered up into the sky. She drew a deep, steadying breath. “I’m not sure he’d believe just how manipulative she actually is. No one else seems to be willing to… ” Marinette shook her head, worry lines forming at her eyes. “I’m pretty sure that all my efforts to point out her lies to the others just put a target on my own back. She was threatening to turn him against me, anyway. How could I ask him to believe that?”

Chat Noir gulped back the flow of questions that hung on his tongue…

“Lila being quiet just makes me worried that she’s plotting something.” She smiled sadly, masking a half yawn as she stumbled through the words. “If anything, Mullo’s powers are a comfort. At least I know I can help out in a pinch if she really is planning something. And at least _I_ know that _you_ know that Lila might be trouble for everyone in the future.” 

He looked decidedly uncomfortable, frowning and wondering just how he could have missed this. That was now two friends he had somehow missed keeping safe when Lila got the jump on him.

“Don’t worry about me, Chat Noir.” She smiled, softly bumping her shoulder against his. “I’m a big girl who can take care of herself. And I am stronger than I used to be....”

“Marinette,” Chat chided, his grip on Mullo’s Miraculous box tightening. “It’s my job to protect people.”

“Not just yours, Kitty,” Marinette smirked, nodding to the box clenched in his fist. “You’ve seen just how strong I can be when I can wield those powers…”

Somber, Chat Noir nodded as she ducked down to open up her skylight door. 

Focusing her attention on the ladder as she shuffled down, she paused to beam back up at him. “Good night, Chat Noir.”

* * *

He’d gazed down at the skylight door for a full minute after it closed, before he sped off into the night, carrying the Mouse Miraculous back to Master Fu’s.

“Good Night, Princess,” he whispered to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this chapter. For days on end.
> 
> It might not be perfect, and I know it deals with a subject that brought a lot of salt in the fandom. But this is kind of also my wish for what the show might do.
> 
> (Also, as of right now, this story is planned for 14 chapters. I'm a total disaster at letting pieces I like go until I'm 110% ready to...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Thank Kellarhi for helping me resurrect this one. It's been a long time coming, I know!
> 
> We're now more than halfway through, if my planning all holds. :)

Long after Plagg was softly snoring in his little corner, Adrien was tossing and turning. He anxiously tugged the comforter up to his chin, wondering if he had misread the social cues that Marinette must have been dropping all along. 

Marinette was far stronger than he'd given her credit for, but at times, it was hard to see all that was hiding behind the stutter and stammer she had around him. However, he’d never imagined that Marinette had it so tough -- not when she was usually so sweet and kind to the rest of the class, himself included. 

Of course, the harshest treatment he’d ever seen her endure was with Chloe. He was all too aware that his old friend could be unkind to most of the class; a year of cleaning up the messes she’d made left no room for doubt is his mind. It was surprising to Adrien just how much pain Chloe had caused. And despite all that, Marinette had mostly forgiven her, and even helped her along at times. She was _definitely_ much stronger than he’d thought when first getting to know her.

Marinette was surprisingly observant and astute. She could think and act well on her feet -- even well enough to upset his own, well practiced balance. She’d absolutely be an asset to Ladybug, especially with any smaller details. 

Adrien smiled softly to himself, content that he’d made the right choice… he drifted to sleep taking comfort in his certainty. 

* * *

It was simple enough to drag himself out of bed the next morning. Adrien sighed. It had gotten far too easy to make do with the limited sleep he typically got from chasing the occasional Akuma at dawn.

He decided to grab breakfast himself -- with a little extra coffee to make it through the day -- and head into school as early as possible.

He’d made it up the steps and behind the desk for his first class just before Nino strode in. 

“Dude! You’re here!” Joyously, Nino pulled off his headphones and handed them over. “You’ve got to check out the new mix I’ve set up.”

Yawning, Adrien smiled. He’d still have a while yet before Marinette scrambled in just before the bell, but most of the class had yet to show up.

The beat his friend has assembled was excellent, with syncopation that he could easily match up for sparring -- in and outside of the suit. 

“This is awesome! I’d love to get a copy for doing workouts at home…”

Nino beamed, already digging through his bag for the thumb drive. “Way ahead of you, Dude!”

Adrien smiled as Nino pressed the files into his outstretched hand.

Suddenly as he was about to pack away his unexpected gift, Lila was leaning over his desk -- as always, a little too close for comfort. He hadn’t even noticed her arrival, and he’d been one of the first students seated. “I have this amazing mix that Jagged Stone sent me!” She simpered. “I’m sure I could get you a copy… if you’d like.”

Wheeling back, Adrien plastered on a smile. “Sure, Lila. That would be great!”

Smirking, Lila stood back up. “Then, I’ll see what I can do.” Assuming he was sufficiently fawning over her newfound means to grab his attention, she grinned as she passed by most of the other students who had filed in… all the way back to her last row seat.

Adrien sighed, peering back over his shoulder as she gleefully dropped down into her seat. Thankfully Lila had no way of knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

“Hey, girl!” Alya smirked as Marinette sprinted in, just a few a minutes before Miss Bustier was sure to walk through the door. “Did you happen to check out the Ladyblog this morning?”

His interest sufficiently piqued, Adrien decided that it would be a good time to put away the storage drive Nino had given him. He turned in his seat and reached down to fumble with his bag, making himself appear busy as he pretended to rummage around in it. He chanced a subtle glance up at the girls as they continued their conversation. 

Marinette frowned, blinking down at her desk for a second before carefully turning her gaze to Alya. But not before he’d noted that her cheeks were flushed from her hustle into class. “No… but there wasn’t an attack last night, was there?”

Alya snorted. “Not an Akuma for sure. But definitely a pretty solid threat against Ladybug.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette roll her eyes as she dropped down into her chair, setting her bags beside her desk. “I’m pretty sure that Ladybug can handle any threat on her own. Short of Hawkmoth himself, of course...”

“Against a villain, sure?” Alya’s smirk grew superior. “But what about a rival for _Chat Noir’s affections_?”

Adrien choked, half-muffling a wheezy cough as he struggled to regain his bearings and mask the growing flush that was surely coloring his cheeks. 

Alya’s eyes widened, “You alright, there, Sunshine?”

“I’ll be fine,” he wheezed, and straightened up from fiddling with his messenger bag. “Just wondering if I’m starting to get a little sick.” He turned back around to face the front hurriedly, but was still intent on tuning in to their conversation.

The amateur reporter still looked suspicious, but was undeterred as she set into a clearly rehearsed, minute long rant on this new holder of the Rat Miraculous and Chat Noir.

“Mouse,” Marinette insisted, swiping through the images on Alya’s phone.

“Are you sure?” Alya countered.

“Yep,” Marinette replied. “The tail would probably be much longer anyways.”

Alya just shrugged, unimpressed. “Well, that would make sense. I just want to know where Ladybug was. I mean, there’s a sweet bit of satisfaction in my multi-shipper heart, because honestly, they were adorable.” She tapped the screen pointedly. “Do you even see how cute he is with her?”

Adrien sighed softly, as Alya waxed poetic. He dared a fleeting glance back to note the softest blush darkening Marinette’s cheeks… and the clear look of exasperation on her face. But from this angle, he was also able to see Lila’s growing irritation on clear display. With a heavy sigh, Adrien turned back around, but continued to listen in.

Marinette echoed his sigh. “Alya, she’s probably just learning the ropes, right?”

“I mean, you’re not wrong…” Alya murmured, “ but I swear, I woke up this morning to see every die-hard LadyNoir shipper in Paris up in arms in the comment section, about ‘ _This Brazen Hussy’_ up playing ‘ _Cat and Mouse’_ alone with Chat Noir along the rooftops for well over an hour.”

Adrien felt like ducking down under his desk. But at least this time, it was Marinette’s turn to do all the coughing and sputtering.

* * *

This was already his third time struggling to answer today. Miss Bustier had already been very kind, but not every teacher would be nearly so pleasant. 

Adrien covered up a strategic -- and not entirely affected -- yawn. It was easy enough to claim exhaustion… his busy life was somewhat well known, so he didn’t exactly have to pretend he was tired. Especially not after how little he’d slept last night. But it was far harder to feign interest in the lesson, when nearly all of his attention was centered on the girl seated just behind him -- and the one who kept scowling directly at her. 

The finer points of Les Miserables could take a backseat to the _real_ lesson he needed to learn today -- the truth of Lila’s threat to Marinette.

Monitoring the whole messy situation was made far more complicated considering he’d gone back to sitting next to Nino in the front row. How was he supposed to help -- or know _when_ he should help -- when he wasn’t really supposed to suspect anything was amiss in the first place?

He’d taken every opportunity to turn around and watch the rest of the class as they gave their answers. But his attention was continually drawn up to Lila, who seemed to look far more calculating when she didn’t realize that anyone else was watching. 

But the sweet smile and shy wave Lila cast in his direction whenever she caught his eye meant that she clearly still thought she might be able to win him over.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed as he turned back around to Miss Bustier. Definitely not happening… not with her lies… and certainly _not_ after she’d made actual threats against his friends. 

Lila’s expressions, for the most part, stayed carefully measured. He’d only ever caught the malice in her eyes once; when Marinette -- with at least a tiny hint of relish and mischief dancing in eyes -- pointed out a critical, factual flaw in the lie Lila was spinning.

Marinette comments weren’t… overt. Nor were they shouted aloud to the whole class -- not as she had done before -- but he was now attuned to catch her meaning.

But he had heard… and so did Lila, if her expression was any indication. The resentment Lila bore towards Marinette was seemingly all too real. Her apparently fickle nature just set him all the more on edge.

It was obvious that he’d spent too much time at home under Nathalie’s tutelage, and nothing she’d taught had prepared him to be able to notice the more subtle nuances of his classmates and their behaviors. He thought his time in school had been genuinely helpful in getting to understand other people, but clearly he hadn’t learned enough. 

Blonde brows furrowed up at the board, as Miss Bustier turned on the projector. If anything, his surreptitious reconnaissance only proved Marinette to have been right.

Adrien propped his head up against his fist, doodling absently in the dim light. He’d long been sure he’d done all he could to keep his friends safe, but now it was all too clear he’d only have to step up his game. Not just to keep Marinette safe… but to also understand better when she truly needed his help -- both on and off the battlefield.

Not that she’d necessarily ‘need’ his help. As prone to the occasional stammer and word soup as she so often was, he might never have known that she could be anything but -- except that now he _knew_ she could be every bit as strong and sure with him as she occasionally was when leading the class. He was slowly discovering more about her, but it was still far harder than he’d ever thought, to fully figure out the girl who was hiding behind Marinette’s more quiet mask.

When he stopped to think about it, Marinette was more honest with him while he was hiding behind his own mask. After all, it was Chat Noir who she lamented to when she, also, was injured in love. As Adrien, he hadn’t been any the wiser about her feelings or interest in anyone. The only reason he’d found out is because he’d made a surprise visit to her balcony -- he couldn’t bear to be alone after Ladybug had skipped out on their meet-up. But she’d told _Chat_ , even if she didn’t seem to have mentioned it to anyone else. That quiet mask definitely afforded Marinette the opportunity to be surprisingly good at keeping secrets... 

It stung a little bit to know that Marinette hadn’t felt that she could trust him as _himself_. 

His musings brought him to realize one thing that was critically important: Marinette might not feel like she could fully trust him -- not without the mask -- but at least with it, he had already earned her trust. 

Her trust in Adrien though? _That_ was going to be hard won...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress!
> 
> Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading!

Marinette was distracted. Her brows were pinched from the headache that had been building all morning. 

She needed to get her mind off the fact that Paris was filled with a massive number of busybodies who were all a little too invested in her love life -- or relative lack thereof.

Lila was sitting in the middle of the library ringed by most of the class as she made unlikely claim after even _more_ unlikely claim about famous writers. Even though Adrien himself was currently standing close enough to overhear -- and Marinette herself hadn’t done more than roll her eyes, it hadn’t stopped Lila from eyeing her darkly from across the room as they all worked through research for their latest project.

It was times like this that she was never happier to have an ancient being literally in her back pocket. Tikki had lived through so many ages that it was way more interesting to talk to _her_ about what she knew than it was to sift through a dusty old library for information. It had the added benefit of giving her a jump start on her research.

Which meant she had a little more time to work on her _other_ little project.

She’d spent the better part of the day starting a list of likely powers for the stash of Miraculous that she would be handing out… as well as assembling a list of the most likely candidates for them. She’d cleverly labeled it as “Party” which would be specific enough for her and non-specific enough for anyone else to look at and not think anything was amiss.

Marinette sighed, flipping over the page. She had wanted to drop back in to Master Fu’s last evening, before her plans were derailed by Chat Noir and Mullo.

That she was masquerading as a secondary superhero was proof enough that she needed to be a lot more thoughtful in her planning; it was pure Ladybug luck that good solutions had mostly just been falling into her lap otherwise. But now -- especially because she couldn’t always be expected to wield Mullo -- there were at least _twelve_ new possibilities to consider. That didn’t even include the fact that at least some Miraculous might have an affinity for combination once the holder felt comfortable enough.

She didn’t _dare_ think about the possibility of combination until she’d had a long conversation with Master Fu. Tikki had told her it would be possible, but Marinette just wanted to make sure that she knew how to carry it out while keeping all Kwami -- and holders -- safe.

She nibbled at her lip, over the now empty table in the Library. Most everyone else had long since vacated their seats to rifle through the stacks of books on their own projects, though the curious still hovered near Lila’s table to overhear tidbits of gossip.

The Librarian was busy glaring into the corner were Lila was holding court, talking in hushed whispers. 

Marinette merely rolled her eyes again, already sure that lies were again dripping from Lila’s lips. As annoying as it was, she just had far bigger things to worry about at the moment so she opted to brush it off. And it wasn’t exactly like she could consult with her Kwami in the middle of the school library.

Looking down at her list again, Marinette doubled her focus to come up with suitable wielders that could help the Miraculous team, but she was still hesitant to bring too many Miraculous out at once… 

It was simply too much concentrated power. If a holder was using _two_ Miraculous at the same time…? Hawkmoth would have a field day stripping multiple Miraculous from a single person -- even if the powers of the Zodiac Miraculous might be far more limited in scope. Each fight was a risk, considering Hawkmoth seemed to be after any power he could attain. Ushering in new recruits wouldn’t be a problem; she and Chat -- and even Rena and Carapace, at times -- could see to that. But Hawkmoth had proven he had some nasty surprises up his sleeves. And maybe he was just waiting for an opportunity like this...

* * *

Sneaking away without notice was hard enough when it was just Alya she was escaping. But it became impossible when Adrien ventured Marinette’s way and started an idle conversation. 

As everyone prepared to leave, Marinette picked up her reference materials to re-shelve them. Lila took the opportunity to stroll over to Marinette’s table and pick up the notebook, noting with no small amount of disdain that she wasn’t on Marinette’s _Party_ list. She decided to wait for Marinette to return, but neither she nor Marinette had noticed Adrien looping back. He intercepted Marinette as she reached the table, and Lila waited pointedly for Adrien to leave so she could press the issue…

Surprisingly, Adrien didn’t seem to catch Lila’s not so subtle hint. He mentioned the possibility of tutoring on a concept that had baffled Marinette the day before, and though Lila tried to insert herself into the conversation, Adrien deftly cut her off as he fell in at Marinette’s side. Lila was left standing in place... confusion and anger warping her carefully schooled expression as they walked away.

“Was she bothering you?” He asked quietly, ducking his head low for her ears only... concern-dark green eyes a little too close for comfort as he ushered her over to the door. “You can tell me, you know?”

Wide-eyed, she clumsily backpedaled, and barely avoided knocking herself into the trashcan in the hall. 

Of course, Adrien had the presence of mind -- and reflexes -- to tug her just out of the way before she could crash into it.

Lila cattily snickered behind them, witnessing Marinette’s graceless antics.

But as she passed through the door with Adrien’s hand warming her arm -- and the rest of her to match -- Marinette couldn’t help but feel like she’d won the fight that Lila had been trying to start.

* * *

Marinette knew that somehow, she was supposed to stay focused on the lecture. It was hard enough cobbling together the bits she’d missed darting around Paris after every Akuma.

This morning, though, it had only gotten harder.

And people _would_ be watching her.

Alya had made that abundantly clear -- with no small amount of glee -- when Adrien asked if she minded switching seats. Her traitorous friend couldn’t possibly have moved faster. 

Marinette smiled softly at the attention. She’d practically melted at Adrien’s soft little smile as he’d handed over an extra sheet of notes.

On her lunchtime walk home, she shivered delightfully... thinking over the various times she’d gained his attention. Not every teacher had been so lenient about seat switches, and he had basically been stealing glances back at her _all morning_.

After she’d caught him glancing a few times, she’d decided she would wave back -- smiling, like a maniac. He’d flushed a little, apparently surprised to have been caught. 

He wasn’t very good at being sneaky.

For her part, Alya just cackled.

Marinette had been ecstatic… especially as Lila’s disdain only flared when Adrien hovered at her side as he’d walked her out for lunch -- at least, as far as his own ride home. Whether he’d realized it or not, his presence around her had prompted Lila to stay as far away as possible which was actually a relief. 

But better than Lila keeping distance was the fact that he-- Adrien!! -- kept making excuses, and taking extra time to hang around her. She was over the moon, but it was definitely making her more _spacey_ than usual.

She smacked her palm to her forehead, stopping just shy of the door to the bakery. She was so far gone she’d almost forgotten to head over to her mentor’s home as she headed back to the bakery to grab lunch. 

Shaking her head, she sprinted away towards Master Fu’s.

As a secret super-heroine, she really couldn’t afford this type of distraction…

But she could still be okay with it for a little while, right?

* * *

Master Fu beamed as she threw open the entry door, almost as if he had been expecting her. “Good Afternoon, Marinette.”

Wayzz bobbed his head congenially, hovering beside with his own tiny thimbleful of tea.

“I’m sorry!” She gushed, carefully tugging the door closed behind her. “I had planned to be over earlier… but I got a bit… distracted.”

Master Fu smiled calmly. “You said you had questions.”

“I was trying to figure out the new Miraculous, and who might make sense to ask for help.” Marinette started, twisting her fingers anxiously as she started to pace. “I mean, it seems like it would be easier if I understood all the powers, and then tried to match a person we _know_ we can trust to those powers… or to maybe seek out people with skills that might be really helpful.”

Master Fu stroked his beard. “Have you been coordinating your plans with Chat Noir?”

She winced. “Not entirely… at least not yet.” She shook her head ruefully, eyeing her mentor with uncertainty. She had been very careful -- not even telling Master Fu who she had chosen thus far as Miraculous holders -- for their own safety. So she couldn’t very well just outright tell him who utilized the other Miraculous _now_... 

“I know Chat must have had at least one person in mind... well, if the Ladyblog is anything to go by. But we hadn’t really talked through plans any more than we did when I left here the other night. I’d hoped he’d mentioned something more of his plans to you.”

The old man’s lips curved upwards. “I fear your partner very much tends to instinct. Which isn’t entirely a bad thing…”

Marinette smiled. “Of course he does. But, Chat Noir doesn't know who Rena or Carapace are…”

Master Fu chuckled. “Nor you, Marinette.”

Nodding, Marinette confirmed, studiously avoiding his eyes. “It just means we both need to be careful about how we go on from here.” Carefully, she talked through her own plan, avoiding any mentions that Chat gave her the Miraculous by speaking instead about the potential for issues as she made detailed notes on each of the remaining Miraculous. She could at least message them to Chat Noir’s baton later.

“Are you sure you want Chat Noir to help you out?” Master Fu took a sip from his tea. “You have been handling all of the selection so far.”

“Of course,” Marinette assured. “I do trust Chat Noir. We’ve been more than lucky so far. But, I have seen too many people around me get Akumatized -- and been a little too close to the Akuma myself -- when Hawkmoth tried to take hold -- more than once. I need to know there is another plan in place. Just in case something bad ever does happen.”

“That’s a very mature point, Marinette.” His eyes narrowed, pouring her a cup of tea so she might sit down as well. “And a troubling one, indeed.”

Marinette nodded. Kneeling down to the low table. “Chat Noir has had more issues getting influenced by Akuma _after_ they attack. He’s remarkably happy-go-lucky most of the time.”

Master Fu’s brows rose at that. “No one can be so happy all of the time. No matter what they might pretend. But I am glad to hear you have been planning against so many possible scenarios. And I don’t mind having either of you drop in from time to time. It does get lonely here sometimes with just Wayzz and myself...”

Marinette beamed over the steaming cup. “So, let’s talk more about their powers ...”

* * *

Ladybug grinned as she rushed out for an early evening patrol. There was nothing quite like the rush of a plan coming together. She swung across rooftops for only a few minutes before she spotted her partner in crime fighting, and dropped in quickly beside him. 

“Good evening, Chat!” She chirped. 

“Lovely evening as always,” Chat purred, leaning his head far closer to hers with a wink, “now that you’ve joined me anyways.”

Ladybug just snorted at his antics. “Ready to protect Paris?” 

“With you, m’ Lady? Always.” 

She smirked, tapping her lip carefully. “Oh. I don’t know. It seems like you had no problem finding someone else to run Patrol with... ”

His grin softened as he settled in at her side, peering over at her profile. “Well, you did want us to find someone we both could trust. And I’m _paws_ itively certain this girl fits the bill.”

“I’m glad.” Humming, Ladybug turned away, smiling out over the city; she knew she couldn’t look him in the eye and keep up the ruse. “Even if you did skip out on _our_ evening Patrol.”

He gaped. “I wouldn’t have canceled on you, Bugaboo… except, that this is important to you…”

“I’m just teasing, Chat.” She quickly spun to face him, and reached over to ruffle his hair. “But, we’ve got quite a lot more work to do. I’ve already been puzzling over possibilities for more allies.”

“Ready whenever you are, m’Lady.”

Her lips curved as she jauntily tapped his bell, and dove into a rooftop swing to gather momentum and kick off their patrol.

Chat was nearly on her heels as they ventured up to one of the higher points in Paris, where they wouldn’t be overheard. 

* * *

“Chat Noir, I know you have already been training one choice…” Ladybug pressed her lips into a thin line, choosing her words thoughtfully. “But, I think it would be good to match people to sets of powers…”

“Since we’re already only going to choose people we know to be trustworthy, I think that’s probably the best approach to decide who will be most helpful in certain situations.” Chat nodded.

Ladybug’s face colored with a blush, realizing that she -- Marinette -- had been at the top of Chat’s list for trustworthiness. Willing the color away, she began to pace. “I sent you a few more details about the Kwami, their abilities, and their associated weapons...”

Chat beamed, laying his baton across his shoulders before stretching his arms over each end. “I saw that, my Lady.”

They chattered on, working on a list of assets that the new squad was likely to need. Candidates would have to be responsible; they needed to be 100% trustworthy; someone worthy of a Miraculous would need to be quick on their feet and skilled, or creative, in different ways…

“It’s odd though…” Chat paused, a frown marring his face. “When I was out running our new recruit, she mentioned that one of the akumatized had actually threatened her, _after_ the Akuma had been cleansed. I had always assumed that the Akumatized never really remembered much about the attacks… so it surprised me that she was still so angry, I guess. Maybe it has something to do with being akumatized multiple times.”

Ladybug was sure she looked somewhat scandalized. This was definitely a little more information than she’d expected Chat to share, even if she _could_ keep a secret...

“So... I asked a friend who was nearby to help watch out for her...”

She could do little more than openly gape at her partner. It had almost been half a minute more before she’d found any words. “What did you tell _him_ , Chat?”

He demurred a bit at her harsh tone. “Just the truth…” 

“The truth?” Ladybug’s eyes widened. “What? That you picked her to be a hero of Paris… and that it would just make her even _more_ of a target to someone that seems more than willing to be akumatized by Hawkmoth?”

Chat chuckled at the absurdity. “Do I look like a _spring kitten_ , My Lady?”

A smirk slowly built beneath her mask.

“Don’t answer that.” Chat Noir groused. “I just told him that the possible threat had us worried. That I'd heard from our civilian holder that she'd been threatened. And, since this other girl had been Akumatized twice, we were concerned about a third time…”

Her eyes practically bugged before she glared at the sky in frustration. He was trying to keep things vague, but he shortly realized that there was no way that Ladybug wouldn’t start connecting the dots. “Chaton! That is still way too much information!” Her arms folded in over her chest as she began rapidly pacing the tiny rooftop. 

It took less than one frantic moment for her to realize that Adrien’s eyes would be on her way more than she’d anticipated (or had previously hoped for). Being a superhero of Paris was going to become even more complicated than it already was, if today was any indication. Adrien was smart, and she thought about how little it would take for him to draw some revealing conclusions; she couldn’t believe Chat had gone and complicated things even more than he had by introducing Mullo to her as Marinette! 

Chat Noir melted beneath her censure. She hadn’t intended to yell at him -- not at all -- but her partner definitely had _no_ idea what destruction he had so deftly wrought... 

“Oh! This was such a _bad_ idea…” she muttered darkly to herself.

Of _course_ , he’d manage to overhear that…

Feline ears perked up as his face fell… “You... don’t think she’s a good choice?” His ears drooped, clearly a little disappointed both that he might have let her down… and that she might have an issue with his friend… 

“That’s hardly the problem, Chaton…” She fidgeted, anxiously, trying to wind down the more obvious signs of her own distress. There was no way to tell him just _why_ this was going to wreck her. “It’s just… now you might also have put your friend at risk. Both of your friends, really.” 

He wilted at that. 

“You just… you gave me enough information that I could make a fairly reasonable guess as to who it was you picked.” She explained, gently. “If anything, I am only even more sure that finding out who is behind the mask -- any mask -- is only harmful. So far, Hawkmoth has used any scrap of knowledge he’s gained against us -- like how he brought Queen Bee’s family into the mix. And in the big battle we had, he somehow managed to use the relationship between Rena and Carapace against us. I keep hoping that was maybe a bit more luck on his part instead of intentional; the pair of them… well, they were together that day when I found them to hand over the Miraculous.”

“Together?” He couldn’t exactly arch his brows over the high edge of the mask, but he had come really close. 

Ladybug frowned in indecision, weighing just how much to reveal. “They are dating… each other. In the heat of the moment, I couldn’t exactly figure out how to get them separated... not without already making either of them suspicious. Because of their connection, Hawkmoth was able to use them -- at the first opportunity, I might add. Rena was quick to protect Carapace because of her feelings for him, and Carapace fell prey to the guilt that he couldn’t hold back her descent into Akumatization.”

She could heard the smirk in his voice, the rumble of a too pleased purr building up in his chest with a lilt into the inevitable pun. “So you’re saying it is a cautionary _tale_ , then.”

Ladybug couldn’t quite keep her lips from displaying her amusement, standing on her tiptoes to bump his shoulder with her own. “I’m _saying_ it proves just what I’ve been saying this whole time. I truly believe the fact that neither of us know who the other is has been our saving grace. We still trust each other implicitly, even without the benefit of knowing who always had our backs.”

“But I’ve already been turned against you.” A hard edge of worry gnawed at him. “It’s hard to protect you when I can’t even control myself. Considering that either one of us could be turned against the other… well, anyone we pick would be vulnerable, too. But you’ve never been turned, My Lady. And he hasn’t been able to do anything more than take your voice or some of your powers, while he’s turned me against you more times than I can count.”

“Oh, I think you can count that high, Kitty.” She smirked. “But, just because Hawkmoth hasn’t succeeded doesn’t mean that Hawkmoth hasn’t tried.”

Chat Noir spoke up from where he’d curled up against the ledge. “So you don’t _want_ to know… purely out of concern for the risks...”

“It’s why we _can’t_ know. Not about anyone that we haven’t picked ourselves.” Ladybug confirmed. “I’ve never been more sure of it, really…”

Chat Noir frowned. “Then how are we supposed to tackle this? I mean, it is technically possible for us to choose the same people…”

“It is a pretty big city, Kitty… so that seems to be fairly unlikely. But, I suppose things still might be okay in the event that we both asked the same person.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one leg -- settling into a self satisfied stance. She was usually the one that was far more prone to overthinking things; she smiled at his train of thought, considering he happened to pick one of the only other existing Miraculous users when entrusting Mullo to her. She hoped her smile would convey reassurance. The entire situation was almost comically coincidental. 

“Hmm…” Chat hummed. “So worrying that we could accidentally find another Miraculous holder is probably a moot point… but, what about us accidentally offering them more than one Miraculous? Obviously they couldn’t exactly use more than one at a time. Should we have them just tell us they already have one then?”

“I’m not entirely sure that would be safe… it might give away more information about who we are and who we might know -- either in or out of the spandex and leather. Ladybug hummed, mulling it over. “It is probably best that they-- if they are indeed up to the task -- accept the Miraculous either you or I lend without informing us that they’ve already used other Miraculous... again, for security. If they are willing to help defend Paris, I don’t suppose they will care which Miraculous they are using to get the job done. It might even be beneficial if that happened since they will already have experience with an alternate Miraculous and experienced some of our team dynamics. If one of us is struggling to get to Master Fu’s -- if we are incapacitated by an Akuma or something -- then it would be a good idea that the other already has people they’ve worked with that can help in a pinch.”

Chat audibly sighed, stress ebbing from his hunched shoulders. “So, you don’t think I messed this up?”

“Picking Marinette?” Ladybug met his gaze, steadily. “No. I cannot fault your choice.”

His features relaxed as relief fully washed over him… it was clear in his eyes, as his slitted pupils cut wide against compelling green. 

“Although, I do worry about you having _another_ friend shadowing her.” 

He frowned. “It isn’t like I can be there to help make sure she stays safe. Besides, I really was careful.” He crossed his fingers. “ I _purr_ omise. “

Closing her eyes, Ladybug shook her head. “Kitty, you really don’t know anything about girls, do you?”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?

“Don’t you think… as a boy, if a girl started to really pay attention to you, all of a sudden, that maybe -- just maybe -- you might start to get the wrong idea?”

“I don’t--”

“She probably thinks he’s got a bit of a crush on her, Chat.” 

“Oh!” Chat’s eyes grew suddenly -- startled wide. “Ohhh…”

Ladybug sighed, tugging her yo-yo from her side. “Especially if he is really paying attention to her now, when he didn’t really before. And if your friend is who I think he is, most any girl in Paris would be heartbroken to find out she was mistaken. Even if it is incredibly sweet of him to help without really understanding the entirety of what’s happening…”

Chat Noir blinked, still struggling to process the ramifications. His claws bit angrily into the baton he was wringing in his hands. “I would _never_ want to hurt her…”

“I know you wouldn't, Chaton…” Winding up her yo-yo to fly into the winds, Ladybug exhaled unsteadily. She hoped to not betray just how unsteady she was herself from this news. “Just...try not to worry about it. I’m _sure_ Marinette can handle herself…”

Chat Noir’s ears swiveled back, as he watched her speed away. She could only hope that her last word had been caught in the wind. 

“Somehow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly making my way through the comments. I did about a hundred replies in the last week and I'm really working to play catch up. Real life (TM) just managed to get ridiculous (with work especially) and it left me to choose between answering replies and writing more fic...at least for a while.
> 
> *fingers crossed* I am still hoping to catch up by month's end as all of your wonderful feedback 110% makes my day and keeps inspiring me to write more! ♥♥♥
> 
> Meanwhile, I am hoping to get this wrapped up soon, before we get to this in canon. (Of course, who knows how long that might actually be...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Kellarhi for Beta-reading and whipping this one into shape. Also thanks to Kysuta for helping come up with some of the MouseChat antics. 
> 
> You're both the best! <3

After another dinner alone in the cavernous dining room, Adrien was little more than worried. He’d left Plagg to devour cheese in his room while he put in an appearance downstairs. 

Father hadn’t shown, again, though Nathalie was all excuses for him.

Today, it was just as well. Ladybug’s words had him nervous. At least the meal’s usual oppressive silence was being put to good use. 

He poked at the bland chicken and steamed vegetables.

Had he mis-stepped with Marinette? Was it a problem to have another pair of eyes, helping her out…

Had Marinette misunderstood his intentions as himself? He thought it was pretty clear he was trying to keep Lila away. But maybe he had been too touchy? 

They were lucky that no outsiders (like paparazzi) would never be allowed onto school grounds. She’d already had a tough time previously -- when people were convinced they were dating after she’d ushered him to safety to try and see his Mom’s movie.

Had she been irritated with the spotlight? She’d been tossed into it more than once herself, but those were fleeting instances... quickly forgotten by most of Paris.

But they didn’t so readily forget their Heroes.

Adrien sighed, setting his napkin down beside the silverware. The only way he could find out for sure was to ask Marinette.

He was certain that she would be honest with him.

* * *

Chat alighted on Marinette’s rooftop as dusk fell.

She must have caught the sound of his boots as they hit the shingles, because he immediately heard the sounds of a scurry below.

Blinking, she peeked up through her skylight door to the roof. 

“Chat!”

He grinned. “Got a few minutes to _chat_ , Princess?”

Marinette groaned, though the light of humor still danced in her eyes even in the dim light.

“Can you give me a minute, or do you want to visit now?”

He fidgeted. “Well, I could come back later, if you’d like. I didn’t bring the Miraculous along with me, since I wasn’t sure if you wanted to try and Patrol again.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Marinette blinked, baffled. 

“I’m sure you saw the pictures and all... not everyone is used to that kind of spotlight -- even with a mask. And, I wasn’t sure if you even want to put up with it. No one else has been more directly compared to Ladybug, after all.”

"Do you even know what kind of trouble I got from Alya about that?"

Chat Noir struggled -- but failed -- to not react...

"A picture is worth a thousand words..." Chat murmured, automatically.

Marinette shot him a vexed look, clearly unimpressed. "And then, _half_ of Paris takes it upon themselves to make up _half_ a dozen more _half_ baked stories… it's so… ridiculous!"

Chat bit his lip against the inclination to pun, despite the fact that she was making it so easy. He was already unsure of how Marinette felt, and wasn’t exactly trying to get himself into trouble at the moment.

She stomped out of the shelter of her room as she ranted, her gaze now wide and imploring as she reached out and grasped his forearm lightly. "I mean, you have feelings for Ladybug, right? There's just no reason for people to see things that aren't there..."

“I…” Chat faltered, trying to come up with any words to combat the stricken look on her face. “I’m sorry,” he settled on, dumbly, and placed a gloved hand on the top of her shoulder.

Neither of them noticed how close she’d gotten, or the subtle touches they were currently sharing. 

It was easy, and calm... and far, far too natural.

"Is this how things got started with Ladybug in the first place? People just started making up stories about all your close calls… and you just got swept away in it or something?"

Chat’s features softened as a light blush crept over his face, and his gaze shifted from hers as if he was recalling a memory... "Not exactly… though, the _fu_ rvor for the pair of us to keep saving the day didn't exactly help calm things down..."

Marinette stifled a snort at his wordplay, and rapped her knuckles lightly into his bicep in a mock punch. 

“ _MEOW-_ ch, Marinette! Remind me to watch what I say around you… Wouldn’t want someone getting the wrong idea, and calling animal protective services…”

“I think you mean Animal Control,” Marinette replied swiftly, “...and I’d be much more worried about them hauling _you_ off, if I were you. You know how Paris feels about strays.”

Chat Noir chuckled, leaning back against her railing. It was funny really, how remarkably quick Marinette’s wit was with him recently -- quick enough to even give Ladybug pause. 

Except, his eyes narrowed cautiously. It was only, _only_ ever on this side of his mask.

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he peered down at his new teammate. Not for the first time, he hated how famous his father was. It was bad enough that it left him lonely at home… but clearly, he was missing out on so much in his existing friendships...

Mentally giving his head a shake, Chat Noir focused in. Delightful banter aside, that wasn’t what he’d come here to discuss. He’d spent the hours since he’d last spoke with Ladybug convinced that maybe his partner was right. Maybe it was selfish of him to have asked Marinette to wield Mullo considering she’s got enough stuff on her plate simply dealing with Lila …

Marinette grew quiet, watching him carefully for just a moment. He immediately knew he’d been caught musing -- it was almost uncanny how quickly she’d been able to detect his worry, considering he usually was so good at keeping it hidden due to his abundant practice. 

Tilting her head, Marinette slipped a little closer, watching him avidly. He could see the gears in her brain turning behind those clever blue eyes. “You know what? Why not?” She stretched her arms above her head, balancing her weight deftly against the back wall. “I could really use the run to burn off some of the stress of the day anyways -- dodging Lila, and trying to not trip over Adrien. Hopefully, I’ll be able to focus on finishing this one project tonight when we get back. Let me just tell my parents I’m crashing early.”

He winced a bit as she’d mentioned his name, but otherwise, just nodded as she disappeared down below. Within seconds, Chat was vaulting away from her rooftop, and on the way to Master Fu’s to grab the Mouse Miraculous.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the trip, and when he returned, Marinette was up on the roof waiting for him. A large bag full of goodies was slung up over her shoulder as she’d taken the Miraculous box he held out to her.

Mullo spiralled free, watching in amusement at their antics. 

“What do you have in the bag?” Chat’s claws lifted, tempted to sneak a quick peek himself.

“No peeking, Chat.” She warned, fingers clutching the bag’s handle all that much more tightly. 

Unrepentantly, he pouted, tentatively drawing a claw away.

Amused, Marinette pressed a finger to her lips. “It’s a secret.” 

A smirk curved Mullo's tiny mouth. “Many secrets, if that bag is any indication…”

“You might be right about that. But I’d honestly like to save the surprise for a little bit, anyways...” Marinette chuckled, and let the tiny Kwami’s power wash over her. 

Chat Noir simply sniffed, scenting a bit of sweetness in the air, but he had no more luck prying the secrets of the bag loose than Mullo had. She only accepted his offer to carry it with an extracted promise not to peek -- Chat’s Honor! -- after struggling to keep her balance while it was looped over her shoulder. She was stubborn enough to keep trying -- a new side of her, he was sure -- but she gave in when it became obvious that he would insist

Chat deftly looped the bag over one shoulder and ensured the cinch was securely closed. The pair scrambled beneath the cloudless sky... each roof seemingly dusted with the soft glow of lanterns and fairy lights. 

As the two approached the edge of one rooftop, Chat Noir flipped -- having built up more than enough momentum -- and easily landed on the next building without breaking stride. He wanted to show her the freedom and wonder that being a superhero would bring… he wanted to show her what she’d be capable of, and that her decision to stick with him would be worth it. 

Her lilting chuckle cut through the lull of traffic and the wind, catching his focus and forcing him to turn back to her... beaming in a most Cheshire-like fashion.

“Show off,” she murmured fondly.

* * *

Peering out across the rooftops as she lagged a bit to catch up, Chat busied himself gauging good sites to restock and refuel in this particular neighborhood, and pointed them out along the way. There was an amazing coffee shop that would automatically make him a to go cup whenever he dropped in, and he could almost scent the aroma of the roast from here.

Chat peeked anxiously back over his shoulder. 

His occasionally childish antics had only egged her on… though, to be fair, it was half practicality. He wanted to encourage Marinette to build up stamina in the suit. But he’d still been eager just to share the secrets he _could_ share with her... in this case, some of the best hiding spots he’d found to re-fuel without putting his identity at risk.

He’d overheard Marinette talking to Alya enough to know that she’d understand intuitively how much keeping these secrets would mean. 

“Doing alright back there?”

Mar--Multimouse just snorted, tapping his shoulder before appearing around the other side. “Back where, exactly?”

Superior grin, he leaned in, challenging her along. “I dunno. A little _mouse_ like you? So tiny that you’re hard to spot...”

Marinette’s -- Multimouse’s, he reminded himself -- eyes flashed behind the mask, before dashing about rapidly. She looped around him, making his hands itch, to reach out and stop her -- ever-so gently -- in her tracks.

But, hero that he was, he was the one feeling slightly out of his depth, when she ducked out of range after gleefully tapping at his bell.

* * *

Resting up atop the Grand Palais after Multimouse’s little sprint had left her a little more winded than either one of them had expected. They munched on the cookies that had been hidden away.

Although he had still been on the lookout for quieter places to converse, Chat felt a bit more at ease to play. 

Marinette wasn’t nearly as work focused as Ladybug, as was abundantly clear from the gleam in her eye when they arrived. Her good humor and amusement were probably the deciding factor that made her choose to plant herself up on one of the Galloping Horse statues, her tiny feet pressing into the ersatz stirrups. She was nothing if not careful -- the suit granting her a little more grace than her civilian counterpart could boast about -- and the two settled on the pair of horses overlooking the River Seine.

It had been a while since Nathalie had gotten leave to drag him out around Paris for a historical lesson, but if memory served, this particular monument of horses was titled _Harmony Triumphing Over Discord_. And if so, it was a little apt. Marinette definitely wasn’t going to let Lila -- or the ridiculousness of the Parisian Press -- get her down.

She rooted through her bag of delights, digging out a white paper bag of macarons. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, treating him to a rueful grin. “They all didn’t _exactly_ make the trip intact. But I can _definitely_ vouch for the taste.””

Chat extended a claw from his seat on the horse beside her, half stunned by the sass in her wink. Blinking, he drew a bit of the almond treat to his lips. He really couldn’t tell her that he had her father’s recipe quite a few times before… not without causing further questions…

Amusement -- and more than a few stray crumbs -- lingered on her lips. 

She chuckled, pretending to ride the horse merrily before admitting she’d never actually gotten the chance to ride a real horse, and it was probably the closest she was going to get.

He grinned, before sympathizing with his own inexperience in far more things than he’d ever wanted to admit -- and admitted that he had a sizable video game collection to make up for the lack. She had looked a bit wary at first, but had listened rather solemnly to his predicament, before veering the conversation towards all the video games they’d both played.

Chat Noir sighed. _This_ was the way he wished he could spend more time with Ladybug. He was endlessly thankful for the escape that being Chat Noir provided, but despite his every hope to the contrary, patrol date nights with Ladybug had never really become a thing.

But in a way, this was nice too. He knew Marinette’s interests, so it was nice to also just have something else to talk about other than just chasing down Akuma. He was finally getting to spend free time with the friend without his Father’s never-ending restrictions… and a good friend at that. It was very freeing, even if he couldn’t exactly tell her so. 

* * *

On the long, winding trip home, they passed one of his father’s many billboards that littered the Paris skyline. Marinette said nothing, but she definitely wasn’t nearly as focused on her active game of ring around the Kitty as they’d drawn near.

“It’s crazy how big these signs are,” he sighed. 

“Hmmm…” She articulated noncommittally , not shifting her eyes from the sign. “I… never really noticed, but they really _are_ all over, aren’t they?”

Chat Noir nodded, careful not to say a word. There were definitely too many of them around, a near-constant reminder of the boredom of the next mandatory photoshoot that would be rolling around again much too soon.

But Marinette pressed on, as if she hadn’t noticed his uncharacteristic silence, rocking back on her heels to pick up momentum. “I’d love to be able to create like that…”

Chat vaulted, landing just behind her, a little surprised to hear that. “Don’t you do that already?”

Marinet--Multimouse peered up at him, surprise a little clear in her eyes, as she’d drawn to a sudden halt on a slim rooftop ledge. “Well… I mean, I’ve made presents and outfits, sure. But it hasn’t been anything too crazy,” she hummed. “Nothing like that project for Jagged or anything. And, Bob Roth has taken over anything I’d have made for Kitty section now…”

He smiled softly as her irritation with the music producer gave way to waxing poetic about projects she’d been dreaming up.

She was so excited as she talked about her works in progress, doing an adorable little wiggle when she clearly could hardly contain her excitement. The buns on her head had bounced with the effort, rebounding seamlessly back into place. But after another minute, the conversation swayed, and she threw a couple of self-deprecating comments in. 

“Why are you talking down your projects?” He scowled, softly snagging her arm. His tail wagged angrily behind him, tugging a bit of his focus. The work she had done -- even in the littlest things she’d made -- was _amazing_. And amazingly meaningful… to him, at least. “Didn’t you make that hat that Adrien wore on the Catwalk? That’s not exactly nothing...”

She blinked over at him, owlishly, the wind softly ruffling her hair. “I didn’t really think you paid attention to that sort of thing.”

“You aren’t exactly unknown in Paris, _Purri_ ncess.” Chat purred, his tail only now settling back down to a slow swish. “Most anyone would be ecstatic to have something that you made.”

Multimouse rolled her eyes, but the soft dusting of pink on her cheeks hadn’t escaped his notice. “Look… if this is your way to ask for more sweets, I could maybe -- maybe -- try to make something ahead next time. I mean, I just had enough time to grab some of the day olds… but if we could plan a patrol…”

He grinned. “That sounds like a smart idea…”

Marinette beamed at that. “I don’t often actually get to rest up and enjoy the views of Paris, but I’ve also never taken the time to scale a historical monument and sit on a giant metal horse sculpture, either. I’m kind of loving how this feels… it’s definitely been inspirational. I almost can’t want to get home and design.”

“We can circle back now, if you’d like.”

She smiled softly, popping another macaron into her mouth. “I’m not in that big of a rush.”

* * *

If he puttered on the way back home, it was only to be expected. With as fast as Marinette had caught on, her stamina was a little more limited than his own. She wanted to see how long she could press on without needing to stop and refuel, so he’d obliged, and let up a bit so he could keep his pace even with hers

And since they weren’t in such a strenuous position, he took the opportunity to mull aloud the other big concern on his mind -- handing out the rest of the Miraculous. It had come as a little bit of a surprise, but Marinette kept giving him some really good food for thought. It must be all the gaming. She _definitely_ has a head for strategy. 

So, it was only sensible that he started describing some of the weaponry that Ladybug had described in her text, picking her brain for ideas. “A Sword.”

Her eyes stayed steady as she leisurely swung between the buildings. “That seems like it should be pretty easy finding someone with those skills… I mean fencing isn’t exactly an unusual pursuit in this part of the city...”

Chat’s brows rose. Kagami -- of course -- was an ideal fit for that. Especially since there was no possible way that he could pick up the sword while he was donning Plagg’s armor.

He spun the baton back around before vaulting again to catch back up. “What about a lyre…?”

Multimouse gaped at that, floundering for a second. “Like… the musical instrument?”

Chat nodded, dropping into a halt on the next rooftop. “The notes are a little vague on that one.”

She bit her lip as the closed the short distance between them. “So the weapon is maybe music or sound based? Then, I guess you would want someone who already knows how to use it?”

Shrugging, Chat pocketed the baton back into it’s holster. “I wish I had a little more info on that particular one. Is it more of a damage strike? Or more crowd control…?”

“Honestly?” Multimouse had her arms planted against her hips. “That part shouldn’t matter. You need someone with an ear for music… and good instincts for battle timing.”

“You had someone in mind?”

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief before tilting her head towards yet another one of his Father’s accursed billboards.

Rolling his eyes towards the sky, Chat looked away. Clearing his throat, Chat dismissed the notion out of hand. “Yeah. I don’t really think that would work…”

“Really?” The thread of steel in Ma-Multimouse’s voice made him wonder if maybe he’d been wrong in automatically considering Kagami for the Dragon Kwami’s blade. “You don’t think he could handle it?”

Her eyes narrowed, her stance had shifted to something decidedly more offensive. But it was the sheer irritation in her eyes that truly caught his notice. 

Chat was oddly amused at her sudden defense of his civilian self, but adamant it just couldn’t work. “Adrien really doesn’t have talent. He’s just good at practicing and mimicking. And really good at being forced into practicing for hours on end.”

Her arms crossed over her chest, unimpressed. “And what is all this, if not practice?”

Chat leaned into his baton, trying to pick his battles carefully here. 

But Marinette simply powered through. “Rena also uses a musical weapon. Does she have practice? Or experience? Or is that all just part of the powers?”

All of his hopes of dissuading her from her righteous cause were blowing up in his face.

And Marinette -- Multimouse? She was seriously offended on his behalf. Just as she had been on Luka’s behalf with Bob Roth.

She inhaled sharply, standing up straight to her full height and stalking forward. “You know… Adrien has really good instincts. Do you know he pushed me out of the way of harm when everything went crazy on Heroes’ Day? And there was a time when an akuma was targeting us when we were eating in the park -- he dove with me, out of harm’s way. ” 

Chat backpedaled, carefully not meeting her eyes. He was pretty sure his face was reddening with her ceaseless vote of self-confidence. “It’s just… I was thinking maybe of someone else. Like that guitarist you are dating.”

Multimouse blinked, stopping in her tracks. “What? You mean Luka?”

Chat nods, anxious to turn her focus.

“Were not…” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose atop the mask. “We’re not actually dating… exactly. I mean he confessed that he has feelings for me, and he’s really a sweet guy… bu--”

He gaped. He couldn’t really help it. “Didn’t he get… Akumatized for you?”

“Yes, he was defending me, too…” Marinette was getting seriously irked. “But what does that really matter, Chat Noir? Aren’t we supposed to be working together in a professional capacity? Isn’t that what Ladybug always wants?”

Ink black ears immediately folded down, and he couldn’t have been more chastised by even his father at this moment.

“It isn’t like I know anything about you,” Her hands balled into fists and planted firmly at the edge of her hips. “It isn’t like I’m supposed to. But you’re suddenly allowed to pry into my life?”

Marinette spun on her heels, stalking off. She was so caught up in the frustration and emotion of the moment that she missed her angry throw -- her tail anchor not latching cleanly to the next roof over as she went to swing off the ledge.

Her eyes widened in belated recognition... half a beat too late to help herself.

Chat Noir moved without a moment’s hesitation, diving fast after her. Even if the suits _might_ keep them both safe, the flinch-inducing thought of harm coming to petite, too-cute-for-his-own-good friend put every instinct on red alert. 

Snagging her out of mid-air had been simple since he’d moved like Hawkmoth himself had been dogging his heels. 

Scooping her up into his arms, and dashing her out of the sight of the crowds strolling home -- _that_ had been pure instinct.

But the panicked whispers of “I’m sorry” and soft reassurance in her ear? The anxious hug... his claws ever so carefully swiping a soft strumming pattern on her back? Well, that had been more for him. He was so used to being able to control his situations (to an extent) and his feelings... but both were now on far shakier ground. Her arms certainly wouldn’t have wound around him otherwise.

It rankled something fierce that he had very nearly lost his friend… or at least _could_ have lost her. There was really no telling how well the zodiac Kwami might protect her, and he’d really rather ask Mullo directly than to have possibly found out the hard way...

In his rush to clear the air about the misunderstanding, and his rush to reassure her that everything was fine (so long as she still wanted her powers)… he’d ticked her off and almost lost her. Instead of doing what he’d set out to do, they had been having too much fun _horsing_ around at the Grand Palais. He had _royally_ screwed this one up.

“I can't promise anything in regards to the conversation we just had…” Chat Noir shuddered as he pulled her a little tighter to his chest, as the adrenaline rush of panic slowly ebbed from his system. “But I’ll think about it. Okay, Marinette?”

She nodded, slowly slipping her arms free from his shoulders and drawing away from him -- suddenly, silently -- as he helped settle her back to her feet. Her breathing was still stilted, a sure sign that she had been just as terrified in that moment.

His claw drifted back down to her shoulder, patting it reassuringly.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

Out of an abundance of caution, Chat followed carefully behind her as she made her own way... slowly and carefully choosing her path back to the skies. He’d worried a bit that she’d be reticent to try again after that kind of fall, but she proved that she was the type to get back up. He’d been learning just how tough Marinette was, just as quick as he was learning that she’d never cease to amaze him.

And not for the first time tonight, he found himself a little jealous about Luka...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kellarhi gets all the thanks for beta reading this monster...and big shout out to Enber for helping me through a few rough bits! <3 <3 <3

On the long run home, Chat was frazzled. There was so, so much he was struggling to hold together. Not the least of which was his own composure. 

Even after he’d seen Marinette safely inside, run the rooftops, and shakily handed the Mouse Miraculous back to Master Fu, the image of her startled face as she began to fall wouldn’t leave his mind. 

And despite the fact that it was Marinette who had fallen, _he_ was the one most shaken by the incident. 

Swinging down into his room, he anchored himself against the image etched into his mind and dug his claws into the window frame. 

“Claws in,” he murmured as Plagg spiraled loose. 

His Kwami took one errant look at him before deciding it was better to keep mum. Plagg darted straight for the mini-fridge to grab his snack -- and then some…

Adrien was a bit dazed, staring out of his window as he tried to wrap his head around everything he’d gone through tonight. Until the nearly disastrous end, they’d had a very productive conversation. Marinette had given him some excellent advice, and several good ideas. Talking with her had really helped him to collect his thoughts -- Ladybug had created quite a challenge, but he knew he was much better prepared for it than he had been initially.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, he stalked away from the window, and slumped down into his desk chair to get his ideas to paper before he could possibly forget. He already knew it was going to be hard to focus, but he needed to. Despite what could have happened, Marinette was safe… so it would be a waste to let his fears overshadow his recollection of tonight considering it had been one the most pleasant escapes from this room in recent memory.

He momentarily reached for a pen, but stopped himself. He couldn’t just have a paper lying around where someone might find it. Picking up his smartphone instead, he started mentally cataloging his task. Chloe already had one Miraculous… and since he’d already entrusted another to Marinette… he struggled to type everything he could recall onto the virtual page. 

After he’d typed out the names of the Kwami and the Weaponry, Adrien started to write down the names of his other friends, starting with Nino and Alya. Typing his list out madly, he found that he’d mostly ended up with the names of his classmates… but that wasn’t terribly surprising. Being home schooled for much of his life, he’d really only had the one year of classmates to draw from. 

Matching friends to powers was a far harder task. There were some more obvious choices -- like the Dragon Miraculous -- which seemed it would be a perfect fit for Kagami. It’s weapon was sword-based, and she was already wicked with that weapon. After puzzling out the specifics of using the magic from the Miraculous, she could likely practice almost entirely under Hawkmoth’s radar. That would be a huge advantage.

After recent events, they really need every advantage they can get. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Adrien forced his memories back into focus. He hadn’t really considered it, but balancing tasks and troubles outside of Akuma battles had never been something he’d had to do before. Nathalie always balanced things for him, so he had always been able to focus solely on being Ladybug’s right hand. It didn’t help that Plagg kept interjecting with the most ridiculous suggestions on how the new kwami powers could be used against new Akuma... the mirth and mischief in his eyes were a clear sign that his Kwami was hardly taking this all seriously. Maybe another time, he would grumble back at Plagg… or at least let a smile slip through despite the seriousness of the situation. But right now, there was a little too much on the line.

Adrien let out a resigned sigh. “I have to finish this, Plagg. Ladybug is counting on me.” 

“Maybe you don’t have as good a hold on your instincts as you think you do.” Plagg pondered. “You _were_ a little too busy playing Cat and Mouse to remember to address the issue you’d gone over there for in the first place…”

Adrien flashed the screen of his phone to Plagg with no small amount of irritation. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I was talking to Marinette about the other Kwami and what I needed to do about it.”

Plagg scowled through another noisy bite. “But you didn’t exactly figure out what to do about _her_ , did you?”

Adrien just gaped as his phone slid through his fingers and dropped against the desktop with a thud… 

“That’s right.” Plagg hummed, smugly. “You pulled me away from my precious cheese, and you didn’t even remember _why…_ ”

Adrien opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before stalking back and forth in front of his desk. _How_? How had he actually forgotten about the key thing that had brought him there? All he’d wanted was to make sure that she was okay. “She’d seemed like she was doing alright, once we’d broken into the rooftop run. It was nice just to be able to cut loose and actually have a bit of fun….” That was a relative rarity even behind the mask… Adrien fiddled with his ring, as his eyes grew a bit dazed in remembrance.

“Hmmm….” Smirking, Plagg scooped up yet another portion of cheese, whirring around Adrien’s head like an annoying insect. “Bet you wouldn't mind holding her hand…” Plagg called out suddenly, clearly intent on torturing him out of his stupor. “Bet you wouldn't mind sharing lunch with her! Bet you wanna see another movie together... betcha wanna sniff her hair like it's a well-aged piece of Camembert!”

“Plagg!” Adrien reached a hand up towards his Kwami, narrowly missing as Plagg strategically phased through his grasp. 

Still parading around Adrien, Plagg held up his cheese wedge as if it were a trophy, and took a big, dramatic whiff of it’s pungent aroma. "Oh! Pigtails! Almost as divine as cheese..." 

“Plagg!” Adrien whined, clearly beyond his threshold for teasing as he clambered up onto his desk chair, chasing after his Kwami. “You know Marinette’s just a friend…”

“If you insist…” With a sing-song snort, Plagg tossed the final chunk of cheese into his mouth with an audible gulp.

“I do!” Adrien pressed. “Besides, she smells MUCH better than stinky gym socks, Plagg! 

Plagg smirked. “Oh! So you _have_ sniffed her.” 

Scowling, Adrien swatted into the air again, futilely. 

“It's the kitten instincts, isn't it?

“The instinct to protect her, sure!” Adrien gave up chasing his Kwami, and sighed before slumping back down into his computer chair. 

Suspecting a trap, Plagg still lingered high and out of reach.

“Maybe I could always… let ‘Chat’ have a ‘word with Adrien’... tell ‘him’ to back off…” Adrien said, mostly to himself. “...just in case he was -- I was… making her uncomfortable, the way Ladybug suggested?”

Plagg sighed loudly before deciding it was safe enough to get close to Adrien, and floated down to pat his chosen’s head. “I can kind of of tell what’s going on in here, even if you can’t always put it to words.”

“It’s just…” Adrien fussily fixed the hair that Plagg had just mussed up. “Everything was going well… and for a while, everything was just _nice_. No stress… no worries… no schedule booked down to the minute… no Akuma to chase down. Just being able to hang out with an amazing friend. Only she -- Marinette -- was already kind of mad at me at the end. She thought I -- well, Chat -- should consider _me_ for a Miraculous.”

“She must think you can be pretty heroic, then.” Plagg uttered, finally.

Adrien’s face was instantly scarlet. “It isn’t like she should have any reason to think of me like that...”

Plagg’s brows rose, a smirk tugging his lips. “Oh, wouldn’t she? Maybe you aren’t as good at hiding the heroics as you think you are.”

Adrien raked a hand ruthlessly through his hair, pacing the long length of his room.

“Of course, since you didn’t resolve this, you’ve probably increased the risk that she’ll misunderstand…”

Whatever blush was left on his face was gone as it took an ashen tone… he couldn’t exactly reach out as Adrien without coming off as suspicious, either. “What exactly would I tell her, anyways?” Adrien grimaced, standing up suddenly to face his Kwami, arms crossed over his chest. “Oh, Chat Noir dropped in and was a bit worried. He asked me to make sure you know that I’m only here to ensure Lila didn’t give you more trouble.” He anxiously stalked the room again.

Plagg snorted. “Sure kid, if you want to dig yourself a deeper hole. I _thought_ the point was to make sure she didn’t misunderstand your romantic intentions?”

“I don’t _have_ any…” Adrien sighed before slumping down onto his couch, letting his head drop back to peer up the ceiling. “At least, I don’t think I do... Marinette is just really nice to hang out with. She’s fun to game with… and she’s amazingly kind and generous.”

Plagg hung in the air over him, unimpressed. “That hardly stops you from hovering, does it? Even from where I sit in your bag, I could see how she might be confused with that sort of attention…”

“I don’t want to see her get hurt!”

“Then you need to be straight with her!” Plagg admonished. 

“I have been… even if I haven’t always been myself when I spoke with her.” Adrien pouted. “And, I really _am_ fond of her. If not for Ladybug… or for Luka…” He trailed off, then shook his head. “Well, they’re there… so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

Plagg sighed. “If it didn’t really matter, you’d already be transformed and on her balcony by now.”

“It’s already late… and even if that _were_ a good idea, she might still be mad.” Adrien’s fingers traced the threading on the couch cushion absently, as he looked out onto the Paris skyline. “Besides... it isn’t like I could promise to accept a Miraculous -- another one, anyways…”

Plagg shrugged. “Why not?”

“Why not?” He echoed, blonde head tilting. “Because Ladybug _needs_ me to be Chat Noir.”

Plagg was unconvinced. “She needs a defender. No one ever said I always had to be part of that equation.. I think I actually deserve to spend at least one night alone, just enjoying my Camembert.”

“She’d told me I was irreplaceable, Plagg. That means _I_ need to be there for her. And _I_ \--” he drew the last word out, “... am Chat Noir.” He looked up stubbornly. “But it isn’t like I can tell her who I am, can I?”

“No…” Plagg grumbled sarcastically. “That definitely wouldn’t solve ANY of the problems we’ve been having…”

Irritated, Adrien shook his head, pushing himself back off the couch and headed towards his bathroom. He’d had enough.

If Plagg wasn’t really going to help solve this with him, he knew his next best option was to keep busy… to do something that would at least handle another of his issues. Since he was at an impasse with his list for new holders, that only thing really left to do was figure out what to say when talking to Marinette tomorrow... how he could explain his concern was strictly for her safety. 

And, if she had any concerns, he knew she would voice them… or at least show her emotions on her face. 

Then, he could do whatever was needed to keep Marinette from feeling hurt...

* * *

Half an hour later, Adrien was in his pajamas and fully through his nighttime routine but still struggling to sleep. Despite the emotional turmoil of the day -- and as tired as he was -- neither his body nor his mind would cooperate with his decision to sleep. Even though he could catch up on other things this weekend, he still had hopes to be productive since sleep was evading him...

Except his computer (and his screensaver) circled his thoughts back to Ladybug. He abandoned the computer pretty quickly and tried to substitute and fill his mind with his French homework. Of course, that was pointless too because of the pig-tailed girl that sat behind him in class; thankfully, that work wasn’t due until Monday. Resigned, he sulked back over to his couch and started up a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike -- which once again brought Marinette’s competitive smile to mind. It was like he was caught in a vortex of worry, where anything he did brought him back to thinking about the two girls.

He was increasingly tempted to climb the walls, except for the fact that his muscles were already protesting the abuse of the day.

His last bastion for sanity was his piano. At least the house was empty enough that no one would complain, even if it was almost 9 pm. His father was away on travel, and with Nathalie on the other end of the mansion he could at least… vent his frustrations... undisturbed. And if Nathalie was somehow in the mood to complain, at least Father would be relieved he was practicing…

Adrien sat at the cold bench, setting his phone down on the seat too. He began to methodically plod through a morose tune, plinking his frustration and anxious energy out onto the keys. Years of practice swept his hands across, as his mind wandered elsewhere... he had to come up with some way to fix things with Marinette...

How he could possibly approach Marinette about this was an enigma; he struggled enough approaching girls in general outside of his mask. He knew he owed every ounce of honesty he _could_ give to Marinette. But, unless he gave in to Plagg’s suggestion and sent her a message about it kind of out of the blue…

No, it would be better in person… so he could actually _see_ if she was hurt…

Discordant notes fell beneath his unsteady fingers… revealing the truth of his utter lack of focus.

Wearily, he plunked his forehead against the music shelf on his piano, where his sheet music was displayed as he played. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the answers to come to him. Not for the first time, he wished he had some of Ladybug’s powers of creation, so he could manifest the perfect solution to every thought that was fighting inside his head. Going back to the plan he was coming up with for potential holders seemed like it would be the easiest to deal with, but even that was a little hopeless. He felt, rather than saw, Plagg as he approached the distressed teen.

“I wish I could talk to Ladybug.” Adrien sighed. “At least, I could _try_ to do something useful tonight… I’m sure she has a longer list for possible holders than I do. Basically everyone I know is on mine… and it’s pretty limited to classmates, and people here at the house. I’m not exactly sure that my spaghetti obsessed photographer would qualify.”

Half-hearted consolation drifted up from behind the music rack. “It isn’t your fault that your father didn’t let you go outside the house for school earlier, Adrien… so whatever limitations you have in that regard is something you shouldn’t beat yourself up over.” Plagg’s eyes narrowed, as he stretched out against the vibration of the keys. “You don’t think _any_ of your friends would work though?”

“That’s not it…” Adrien stretched the tired muscles in his neck at the bench. “If the Guardian hasn’t had any input, then Ladybug must have chosen those already on the team. Outside of myself and Chloe, I guess. Maybe if she is able to make some solid decisions about new holders first, I could be more strategic with who I’m choosing out of my friends list with the remaining Miraculous...” 

Sighing, Adrien stretched his fingers out over the keys… plodding along through a difficult section. He was so engrossed that hadn’t noticed Plagg ducking down to hide in the darker recesses of the baby Grand piano.

He shivered, as a breeze chased in… catching the sheet of music he’d been using, and sent it rustling down to the floor.

* * *

She sat up on the rooftop, gloved fingers tapping rhythmically upon the wood in time with the haunting melody below. 

It might be a little late, but clearly she wasn’t the only one struggling to sleep.

She’d been above his room for a while, trying to strike up some courage...

Even though Chat had apparently forgotten their discussion to “talk to Marinette” about Adrien, she couldn’t afford to not get everything in order. It had taken a bit of convincing to get Tikki on board. But even her Kwami had to agree that Marinette needed to be focused with Lila on the warpath, so it was a necessary visit.

Marinette -- with a little bit of a confidence boost as Ladybug -- was going to run a bit of her own interference.

Tikki had chided her a little before she’d run off to Master Fu’s… pointing out that the spotted hero would need to have her wits about her to keep her head on straight around her crush, and even mildly hinted that it might be good if Adrien said no. But, truth be told, it would be convenient to give him a Miraculous if he was already watching for odd behavior from Lila… and it just made far too much sense. He was _already_ going to be guarding her at school. So, she needed to get used to him. At least _this_ way, she could start to get a handle on that, and do it with all the usual bravery she and Tikki could muster.

Of course… there was always the risk of her word salad sneaking through. But so far, she’d done a reasonable job of keeping her lips in check whenever he was around and she’d saved him as Ladybug.

Adrien seemed a bit stuck on a familiar refrain. Her more attuned ears picked up on the repetition of a single musical thread as he teased apart the notes... until he’d more deftly woven through the section.

Curiously, she finally dropped down to the window ledge, leaning slightly against the unlocked window. Her eyes widened in alarm as the glass pane swung open -- she let out a nearly inaudible squeak as she swayed on her toes at the ledge of his window; the Miraculous box she had been holding rolled into the room, unseen and momentarily forgotten in her shock. To say she was surprised would be an understatement... Gabriel seemed to have had everything locked down fairly tightly when she was there last…

But that was far from the _only_ surprise she had waiting for her...

* * *

Adrien gazed up in awe at Ladybug, who was balancing precariously in his open window… 

He should have been more careful of what he’d wished for… was this irony? Or just his own weird, rotten luck? Despite wishing for her to show up, he wasn’t actually prepared to deal with anything she might have to say to him. Panic and pleasure churned in his gut. Anxiously, he peered into the piano to make sure that Plagg was safely hidden away.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his Lady might ever stop past -- not without an Akuma hot on his heels… or hers. Let alone not as he was blushing furiously, sitting there in his pajamas, unable to do much more than stare dumbly and red-faced.

“Ladybug?” He murmured finally, after he’d found his voice. 

“G-good evening!” She smiled, her voice a little higher than he knew it to be. It was only then that he noticed that she was blushing darkly -- her gaze carefully directed away from him. “Though, maybe I should come back later...”

“No. It’s fine…” He stammered. “You’re fine.” Adrien was acutely aware of how warm his cheeks were, and it led to what he could only have described as a hot-flash. He went to tug at his collar subconsciously, but as he’d already left his top two buttons unfastened, there really wasn’t anything else he could adjust at this point. Considering his present company, the remaining buttons would stay firmly in place -- he was feeling exposed enough just simply sitting in her presence. 

Adrien’s panic won over the thrill he felt at her arrival, and he glanced nervously to where his list was on the still open cellphone, sitting on the piano bench. “W- what brings you here?”

Her eyes stopped darting around the room, and she finally peered directly at him… her expression was a combination between stunned and apprehensive. “I can’t drop in to visit?” 

“No! I mean… yes, of _course_ you can visit.” A shocked and slightly stuttering Adrien struggled to find the words. “I just… wouldn’t have expected you to…”

“I was on a late night patrol in this area… and was chatting with someone that reminded me of you…”

Adrien blinked, before his manners finally decided to assert themselves. “You’ve got to be cold up there. Come inside… I’ll see if I can find something to drink...or eat.”

He was usually quick to think on his feet, but the combination of his crush standing in his room and the fact that he was utterly without Plagg’s aid made him feel more vulnerable than he was used to. 

“Well, actually, I know I don’t have much more in the fridge than a bit of cheese… But I can check the kitchen if you’re hungry…”

“Adrien,” Ladybug’s smile warmed at the nicety. “I promise. You don’t have to go to any trouble on my account…”

Adrien brows furrowed with concern, though the soft flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the way she’d spoken his name threatened to put Hawkmoth to shame. “Ummm... Chat Noir asked for my help. Is that why you came?”

“Not entirely. Although I do know Chat asked you to protect your classmate…”

Adrien nodded, fidgeting slightly under her gaze.

“I actually came to ask another favor of you.” Ladybug’s smile was shaky… her actions more panicked as her blue eyes darted down to empty hands… “Oh my gosh, where’d it go??”

She immediately started looking around for something, and he helped, never even thinking to inquire about what she was looking for. They bumped into one another awkwardly -- and apologetically -- as he scrambled to help her find whatever she’d lost. 

“If it were a _snake_ …” she murmured as she located the object, just loud enough for him to hear. She efficiently snagged her yo-yo from her hip and snapped the small black box back into her waiting hands. The words were enough to make him smile… but the fond smile on _her_ lips was about to be his undoing.

She straightened, and peered back up at him, matching his stunned gaze.

There was no way that he could tell her that he knew exactly what that box contained.

“I’m not sure if you’ve seen the Ladyblog lately…” Ladybug started, confident blue eyes even more compelling than usual due to their proximity to him. She drew ever closer, careful not to let her own gaze drop from his eyes. “But, we’re trying to expand the roster a little bit.”

“I…” Adrien blinked, muttering eloquently. “What?”

Her smile only widened, mercilessly sweet. “Adrien Agreste, here is the Miraculous of the Snake, wielding a weaponized lyre. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done you will return the Miraculous to me.”

“But why _me_?” Adrien asked. Even knowing what was happening, he was more than a little stunned about the box she dropped into the hand he had automatically held out to her… and about the gentle brush of her gloved fingers as she slowly pulled away.

“Why not?” Ladybug shrugged. “You’ve got the musical angle down for sure. I’ve heard you in person during the music festival.” She smiled warmly, the look on her face leaving little doubt how perfect she already thought he would be for the job. “It’s not like you’ve not already been thoroughly pulled into this mess. Chat Noir mentioned you’ve offered to help keep an eye out on a friend.” Her eyes narrowed sharply at this, although he had not idea why. ” Her hands crossed over her chest, nose wrinkled up as it so often did when she was deep in thought. “You’ve had more than your share of close calls, Adrien -- especially with Riposte and Gorizilla -- which leaves me with lots of possible time to be concerned that Hawkmoth might strike near you again. And, it isn’t just that… you're around attacks a lot, often as a target, and other times even saving people. We need decisive people that can help Paris right now. We _need_ people like you, Adrien.” 

Adrien was dumbfounded…. and a little stubborn. His gaze grew incredulous. “The Piano isn’t _exactly_ a weapon.”

“Instruments aren’t usually.” Ladybug smiled ruefully, trying not to let her attention lock with the clear image of the Ladyblog up on his desktop. “But then again, neither are butterflies. The only other candidate I can think of for this particular job is… _amazing_ on the guitar. But he's not really battle savvy.”

Adrien began to awkwardly, and strategically cut off her view of his desktop...

“The weapon itself is a lyre. So, though with a little extra training…”

“With you?” He felt his resolve to hold firm, rapidly crumbling. 

She nodded. "If I am taking on Hawkmoth -- who hasn’t exactly been pulling his punches, I'd rather have the champion fencer than the zen pacifist.”

“I’m honored… and flattered.” Adrien leaned against his monitor, obscuring the screen with his back... “And I don’t _want_ to tell you no.”

Ladybug tilted her head, arms crossed as she strode towards him. “I can hear a “but” in there…”

“But... I still don’t think I’m the best fit.”

“Is that all you’re worried about?” Mirth sparkled in those blue eyes and he belatedly realized he was going to lose. 

“I’ve been paying attention. Considering everything that happens in this city, I really don’t have any other choice… but the Akuma we battle tend to pop up around your school.” Ladybug fell into pacing the floor, as she so often did when setting up a plan. His eyes followed due to pure, instinctive habit. “The only other guy I’d even considered for his Miraculous… doesn’t exactly stick around. His home… well, his family moves around a lot, and now he's being pulled into extra stuff as well..." Ladybug shrugged. “I need to know that I can find people when I need them…

Adrien flinched, but sensed his opportunity as she paced back in front of him on the couch. “That’s _exactly_ why I am a problem for you, Ladybug…” He whispered, a little desperately. Adrien absolutely hated feeling like he was letting her down. But what other choice did he have…?

Ladybug knew she could always ask Luka if she wasn’t able to reach Adrien… but she’d never interacted with Luka very much as Ladybug. She was concerned that he might be a little suspicious of why Ladybug could trust him with such a task.. She worried her lip as she listened to Adrien’s protests.

“You’re my first choice, you know…”

Adrien knew that her words would leave his face nearly as red as her suit. Thank goodness the window was open and the breeze would help hide that away...

“I want _nothing_ more than take you up on the offer… but Father pulls me in so many directions, I’m not sure I could be there if you needed me…”

She nodded,but didn’t take the box back just yet… even if the disappointment on her face was starkly clear to his discerning gaze.

He bit his lip. “Do you mind if I have some time to think about it? Father has been a little more reasonable lately. And maybe I can push back on Nathalie… to try to get me a little more free time.” Adrien thought that more free time would definitely be something he should look into, considering there was already no way to know when he’d be needed.

“Well, I know it is a little late, but I thought you might like to take powers out as a spin. You can see how you like it. And, even if it doesn’t feel right, it can only work to our benefit as a means to further confuse Hawkmoth…” Blue eyes searched green for acceptance.

Surprisingly, she found she didn’t have to fight more than that. 

He held out the open box, before suddenly thinking better of it. “How… do I make this work?”

Ladybug lips curved upwards, pulling the bangle out of the box and gently slipped it onto his wrist as the tiny snake Kwami hissed into being. “Just say, Sass, Fangs out…”

Her eyes never left his as he felt the teal blue energy coursing over him, a familiar smile of approval -- maybe even tinged with a bit of awe -- easily recognizable there on her lips. He’d been lucky enough to see it often as Chat. 

Ladybug struggled to tamp down her excitement and adoration. She was absolutely sure that she had made the right choice, even if he wasn’t sure himself...

Any lingering doubts were threatening to rush right out the window, just as surely as she had when she’d jumped up onto the ledge and urged him to follow. Her red gloved hand extended down towards his own.

He found himself mesmerized, and thoroughly charmed; he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying so aloud. Their hands met… Aspik winding his fingers between hers and following her out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...
> 
> Who ordered the Ladrien?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-worked the overall plan a bit, mulling through the plot bits I have remaining and split this into 5 more chapters after this. Of course, this one was supposed to be like 1000 words...
> 
> Thanks to Kellarhi for putting up with me and beta reading my nonsense...

The location was ideal: somewhere Aspik's music could be played and tested, that wouldn’t disturb. Yet, he had never noticed how cold the Eiffel Tower was. Then again, he was usually only up here, in perpetual motion, against whatever threat imperiled Paris. 

He was thankful to have this new suit wrapped about his face; even if it wasn’t doing much to defend against the chill, it really obscured any resemblance to Chat. Secretly though, there were ways that he wished that this suit could be a little more like his usual one. It wasn’t often that he longed for Plagg’s innate warmth, but maybe he’d sneak in another bit of Camembert this week as thanks.

The melody he strummed was simple, lulling her eyes closed in relaxation in spite of brisk winds whipping through the middle section of the Eiffel Tower. Clearly, his Lady needed the rest…

He was tempted to reach out and brush away the stray hair that kept whipping at her eyes, and catching in her lashes. 

He watched her out of corner of his eyes. Relishing in the steady rise and fall of her chest as she was burrowed in against him. His focus on those vibrations -- and those he’d coaxed from the lute -- were acute… his hearing definitely didn’t seem as sharp, but it was hard to tell up here with the wind whipping about them.

Although Ladybug had her eyes closed, the soft, sure rhythmic timing of her breath -- and the fact that she was occasionally humming along to his clumsy strumming -- made him realize that she was just as focused. 

She was half-draped against him to help him stay warm. She blushed a little when he shivered… apparently a little embarrassed, and was apologetic that she didn’t really foresee _this_ in her plans -- unusual for her...

At least the permanent blush that had taken residence on his face was a bit of a brace against that cold. 

These powers were so, so different than what we was used to. His eyes were not really as sharp, especially in the dark. But they weren’t all bad, considering the snug little _bug_ beside him. She surprisingly felt comfortable enough to partake in an abundance of closeness, so it must be something to do with the music. He was instinctively seeking out her warmth, and the cold-blooded nature of his new kwami meant he could legitimately seek it without coming off as touch-starved. Subconsciously, he slowed and stilled his fingers wondering why she trusted _Adrien_ so much...

“See?” She murmured as the notes died away. “I knew you could do it… and it doesn’t seem to matter that you haven’t had much practice with a stringed instrument. It seems like you’ve picked up easily!” She patted a slim, gloved hand on his upper arm in approval.

He nodded, feeling his cheeks grow ever warmer beneath the dark hood. “I suppose that must have something to do with all of my lessonsss in music theory.” Biting his tongue against the sudden, nervous hiss he'd now become mindful of, he stared down to his chilled fingers, and wiggled them in demonstration. “It definitely has nothing to do with muscle memory though.”

Ladybug chuckled, laughter -- and the glow of the Tower -- literally lighting her eyes. “Even Rena Rouge isn’t all that musical, really. Honestly, it’s almost a little ridiculous that she has to play an instrument to use her powers, considering… It seems like our suits must really help in some regards. I mean, I’m _definitely a lot less_ graceful outside of my suit…”

He whimpered against that admission... against the tide of memories he cherished of that first fall that had suddenly and inescapably tangled their fates together. Even as she mentioned it, it was hard to imagine her as anything but graceful, despite those first encounters; especially with as capable -- as indomitable -- an ally as she had become over the last year and change...

She looked up, pulling away just enough to peer at him, concerned. “What’s the matter?” 

He grunted slightly, protesting the loss of her close contact. 

She squeezed his shoulder. “I know it can be chilly up here from time to time. Maybe, we could ask Sass to try to make the costume a little thicker to counter that.”

He nibbled at his lip, biting ever more carefully with his subtly sharper canines. “We’re not going to ssspar tonight?” He frowned, noting absently that some words were coming out decidedly different from how he normally said them.

“Nope. This outing was just my way of showing you that you can do this. The suit helps me out in a lot of ways, so I can only assume it will do the same for anyone else. Besides, a real battle should be for another, _warmer_ time.” She winked. “If you’re interested, of course.”

“I’m tempted… _Really_ , I am....” He trailed off, deciding instead to return his gloved fingers to idle strumming… filling the weighty silence. 

“But wasn’t Chat Noir running around with… another Miraculous holder?”

Ladybug smiled, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms. “Training with her, yes. Chat Noir’s idea to train with her was a good one. But after everything that happened on Heroes’ Day, I think it might be a bit safer to keep out of view until we need you. There’s no telling what Hawkmoth can see.”

Blanching, he let the lyre fall uselessly into his lap, nervously plucking at the strings. 

“Honestly, I kind of wish this is how I could have trained with Rena and Carapace.” Ladybug sighed wistfully. “I mean… Queen Bee was a bit of an usual case. And thankfully, things have mostly worked out… but we’ve sort of held off on any official training, because Hawkmoth was so quick to turn them against the team.” She cuddled up her legs, looping her arms about her knees. “Rena can be a little… reckless. Chat, too…”

“Isss that… a problem?” Aspik’s fingers tamped the vibrating strings.

Her eyes snapped back to his, transfixed. “Insofar that it makes me worry. I’m usually the one who gets protected… and who has to watch our battles as they unfold and look for solutions. And I’ve seen enough friends literally disappear before my eyes to make me worry. I can’t stand watching Chat get hurt… especially just to protect _me…_ ”

“Well then…” He scowled, mentally berating himself. “Wasn’t Chat Noir too rash in training this other holder? Shouldn’t he have… stopped and thought first?”

Ladybug simply laughed. “That's his _advantage_. I very much need him to act on instinct. I rely on him to do that… so I can watch before I act. His actions give me that luxury.”

He shook his head, even now unsure why his Lady was so quick to his defense. 

“My Kwami had explained once. Our two Miraculous were made as a pair, the yin and yang to balance. One couldn't exist -- couldn't really function -- without the other. Chat has held me back from bad decisions. And he isn’t afraid to call out my own flaws.” Her eyes slid closed and she leaned into him again, unwittingly. “Even from the beginning, I wouldn't have been able to do this without him. Despite how capable and how skillful he is, it doesn't mean I don't worry about him.”

“But wouldn’t others just… get in the way of your dynamic?” He gripped the lyre’s frame a bit more tightly. “Or get turned against you, like on Heroes’ Day?”

“It’s always a risk…” She confided, her eyes widening so she could peer over him. “Though, we do take some precautions to limit that as much as possible. But the potential benefit? Other holders means more hands to help Chat and I out in different ways; to think of new solutions, in new ways that Hawkmoth wouldn't expect. There are all sorts of things we can’t do… or would be too occupied to tackle, and others could alleviate some of that burden.”

“Chat Noir knows me and can anticipate what I need. That allows me to take chances I normally wouldn’t. What I hate about it, is the fact that it often puts him in danger. He knows that I rely on him… yet he still jumps into the fray without hesitation.” She wore a small smile, but her eyes looked conflicted. 

“Underneath the mask, he’s just as human as you and I. I don’t often get the opportunity to help protect him… but this is one of the most surefire ways I can help to ease his burden…”

Wide-eyed and stunned by her admission, he quieted his breathing, trying to keep calm. It was rare enough for her to be candid… but to openly admit just how much she needed him was something else entirely…

Her gloved hand grazed over her lips, muffling the tinkling laugh that carried on the breeze. “I even need his _paw_ ful puns… but for goodness sakes never tell him that! His ego is bad enough as it is.”

Adrien stared back at his partner before his brows gathered in. His gloved fingers drew up to mask the full force of his smile at her admission. He could never tell her that she’d outed herself.

Her unrestrained mirth only made him fall in love with her a little more… and consider this mad plan of hers. Even if juggling multiple Miraculous would be inconvenient… there really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep her safe.

But, he was convinced -- she’d said it herself, their powers were balanced for one another -- it was really Chat Noir she needed. And it would be up to him to save her, but this time, from her bad decision here; there wasn’t all that much a functional bard -- or a model -- could do to protect her. “I’m jussst really worried that I’m not going to be able to be there when you need my help…”

She watched him carefully. He knew that look all too well -- her gaze was penetrating, like he was part of a Lucky Charm she was slightly stumped over how to crack. 

“I know that you’re great with fencing, and I can easily imagine you able to gel really well with the rest of the team.” Her gaze had instantly transformed from quizzical to confident... the promise in her serene smile only bolstered by her self-assured poise.

Adrien fidgeted. She thought the world of him… of _all_ of him. It was hard not to melt under the warmth of her praise. 

“And the more help that we have, the better.” She stared out into the night in the direction of their most recent fight. “I can’t even tell you how many times another pair of hands would have made all the difference between a quick battle and a long, drawn out one. Plus, we can never be sure if team mates might be a little too close to where an Akumatized victim comes into being, and wind up trapped before I could get them their Miraculous.”

He sighed. Of course he already had heard a lot of that before, but the truth of her words only more obvious in her retelling. “I guess that makes sense…”

“So, uh… _Aspik_. I know that Chat… that _we_ … asked for a favor, with some of what’s been brewing at your school. I just wanted to hear, from you directly, that it isn’t too much trouble. If you have any information you think you could pass on, maybe we could have some type of secret indicator, so I’d know to stop by. Or, maybe even a coded phrase on the Ladyblog…?” 

He’d hardly had a moment to blink and process it all before she barreled on. “Anyways, I really do just want to say thank you... for watching after Lila, and for watching out for Marinette.” 

“Trust me, Ladybug, I am more than happy to help with this.” He paused, searching for the right words that would keep his new recruit safe. “Marinette is amazing… but sometimes she’s so quiet, and I feel like she just keeps her problems to herself. I wish she would have told me about Lila… but, she told Chat Noir instead.” He reached to rake his fingers through his hair, before encountering his scale-slick hood. With a weighty sigh, he dropped his useless hand back to his lap. “I guesss she trusts him more.” 

“It’s probably the mask, you know.” She smiled softly -- tapping her own mask meaningfully. “Save the city a few hundred times and people start to think you are reliable…”

“I really don’t want anyone I care about to be hurt, you know?” He murmured, watching her carefully. “But it just keeps happening… no matter what I try to do.”

She smiled sadly. “Trust _me_ … I understand that all too well…”

He flinched, realizing belatedly the kind of guilt she must carry. He’d always taken a lot of joy in Chat Noir’s freedom… but Ladybug had never been one to shirk her duties.

Ladybug inclined her head, dusk-dark blue eyes watching him carefully. “So, do you think she knows what you think of her?”

“Hmmm?” He blinked, a bit shocked to be jolted from him mental reverie. “Marinette?” 

Ladybug nodded. 

“I can’t imagine that she doesn’t hear how amazing she is all the time.” He absently rubbed his gloved hand against his arms as the wind picked up again. “I mean who else could manage to befriend a rock star that trusts them enough to design an _album cover_? And is still kind enough -- and down to Earth enough -- to always be considerate of every classmate.” His lips curved upwards. “Marinette… well, she’s definitely a bit _shy_ sometimes. But honestly, no, I guess I haven’t told her in ssso many words. I did manage to tell her a bit of how I felt about her on Heroes’ Day...”

* * *

Ladybug abruptly stood, trying to fight the blush that crept over her face. “Hmmm… I’d imagine that must have gone… well…”

She peered over her shoulder at him, where he still sat, looking a bit dazed... and he rubbed at his cheek absently.. 

Ladybug’s subtle gaze to him shifted back to the Paris skyline… she was feeling impossibly warmer regardless of the cold wind. “I’m sure hearing it from a famous model would do wonders for her ego…”

“What would being a model have to do with anything?” He shrugged, and carefully stood too. “I just pose for pictures when my Dad asks…”

“Maybe... it’s more about it coming from a friend. _Everyone_ has doubts… and hang ups. I’m sure she’s no different.” Ladybug’s eyes softened in realization… Adrien’s protests over becoming a Miraculous holder were probably rooted in his own self doubts. “Nobody’s family is perfect…” she continued, ”even if it is sometimes a little hard for someone on the outside to see. I don’t think there’s anyone out there who wouldn’t love to know that someone is noticing their efforts.” 

He was painfully quiet for a moment or two before she spun to face him. 

“Well, I’m sure this is more than enough for one night. Shall we?” she said and wrapped an arm snugly around his waist. He nodded once, before a flick of her yo-yo started their quick journey back to his home. Once there, she gently guided him back down onto the window ledge and he slid down into his room as Sass slithered loose. He was quick to place the Miraculous back into the box, and when he handed it to her, she wasn’t sure but thought his hands lingered alongside hers for a beat longer than normal. 

Ladybug waved, preparing to step away and swing back out into the night.

That is, until he called for her. “Ladybug…?”

She startled, looking back up at him... hoping the darkness was masking her blush, and that she could somehow work on fixing her reactions to him. “Yes?”

“She’s not the only amazing one, you know?” His green eyes were no less piercing than they had been under Sass’s mask.

She’d been wistful -- daring to look back at him mid-swing -- never expecting to meet his own eyes in return.

But her crush lingered in the window, forehead pressing against the glass pane. His eyes followed her even as she went swinging away in the rush back to Master Fu’s. 

Until now, Ladybug thought she knew the burn of an adrenaline rush… her frenzied rooftop scrambles had always been more than enough to escalate her pulse without the elation of being next to Adrien all night. 

… her cheeks were still burning bright when she handed the snake Miraculous back to Master Fu. Mind whirring furiously, she began firing off plans to Chat about how they would proceed the next day, while their mentor returned Sass safely to storage.

* * *

Were it not already so late, Marinette would have whooped and hollered for joy as she dropped down through her skylight, already in her pajamas. 

“Oh, Tikki!” She practically vibrated, hardly sitting still in spite of the advanced hour. “ _That_ was a-MAZING!”

“I’ll say,” Tikki whispered, trying and failing to tuck her charge beneath the covers. “You talked with him for quite a while…”

“I know!” Marinette gushed, kneeling up in her bed and brushing a finger over one of the few remaining pictures she’d had near her bed-- this time, a candid photo from a school trip. “And the only reason he seemed to even consider saying no was because he was worried that he couldn’t help often enough. Isn’t that so perfect of him?” 

“More importantly, he seemed willing to help. And he clearly didn’t have any problem helping you out with your Lila situation…” Tikki smiled, nudging Marinette under the comforter and patting the pillow meaningfully.

Dutifully, Marinette obliged. “I was so worried, you know?” 

“Hmm?”

“I had to keep turning away from him to keep my head together. But I did it!” She wiggled victoriously, mussing the clean lines of her bed sheets. “And his eyes! I thought it was sometimes a little hard to look Adrien in the eyes at school. But Tikki, his eyes… were still so compelling, even if there was no way to recognize him without the mask!” 

Tikki ruffled her hair fondly.

“Trying to look him in the eyes…” Marinette yawned, rambling away sleepily. “ _That_ was my first mistake.”

Tikki nuzzled up beside her on the pillow.

“Well, honestly, maybe that was my second…” She chuckled softly. “The first was letting Adrien pick his own name. _Asp_ ik. Really?” 

He _definitely_ had been chatting with her partner... 

“Marinette,” Tikki warned. “You really need to rest now. You’re going to wear yourself down. And no one can afford for you to do that… even if Mullo is helping us out.”

Marinette all but ignored her Kwami. “I knew I was right to believe in his capability and his trustworthiness... after Chameleon and all,” Marinette frowned. “Well… it _is_ nice to know I truly have at least one ally at school.” 

Even if it meant figuring out how to really deal with Adrien more as a _friend_ than as a crush… And, he’d been just as sweet and kind to her as Ladybug... 

Marinette began humming part of the tune he had played -- for _her_ \-- on the top of the Eiffel Tower, before Tikki let out a tiny, exasperated sigh.

“Good _Night_ , Marinette…” 

* * *

Daylight was piercing through the large bay windows. Though he’d barely slept more than a wink, Adrien was awake.

Maybe he could barely muster the energy to get up and out of bed just yet… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pore back over the messages Ladybug had sent last night. He’d read them over and over as soon as Plagg let him know she’d sent them, taking a quick photo with his phone and moving it to a separate, hidden folder so it wouldn’t be seen by anyone else. 

(And so Plagg couldn’t grumble about him falling asleep transformed -- mooning over his sudden wave of _luck…_ )

He was ecstatic to know she was happy to continue on their split patrol this evening with their new recruits, and she gave him a tentative plan to loop back to their duo the following night to plan. They had to be ready after all…

It was clear there, in the unspoken lines, that she might be stopping past his own window again tonight. 

Blurry eyes slipped over the photo of her messages again in the privacy of his own room, locking the phone and heading off to the bathroom to get ready.

His Kwami had grumpily spent more than an hour haranguing him to set the phone down and go to sleep last night. Adrien rubbed his eyes, padding wearily into the bathroom before splashing warm water onto his face. 

There was no helping it. He was going to be tired today. Plagg, too. 

But it would be well worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading! ♥

Adrien yawned, snoozing at his desk. 

Achy and tired weren’t a great combination—it was truly miraculous that he’d made it through an unplanned, early morning photo session with only a cup of coffee and a fair amount of concealer…

An equally tired looking Marinette stumbled in to class at the last possible second.

He couldn’t help but listen in as Alya piped up. “Cutting it a bit close, aren’t we?”

“Sorry,” Marinette’s breathing was labored as she dropped her bag next to her desk with a noisy thud. “You know how I am when ideas strike…” 

Though he didn’t dare turn around, Adrien could hear the tiniest bit of mischief plain in her voice. Most importantly, she didn’t seem to be nearly as worried as he’d imagined she would after that stumble off the roof...

“I spent a few hours up on my balcony, and the ideas just kept… _scampering_ through my mind all night.”

It was pure luck that Adrien bit his lip, stifling the guffaw that threatened to break out from his lips. She hadn’t lied about her evening… not _exactly_. Scampering was definitely the right word… for the way that Multimouse moved.

Alya sounded unimpressed. “You really should get that hamster you’ve been talking about, Marinette. Let _it_ do the scampering for you…”

Marinette chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?”

* * *

It was a struggle not to yawn, especially considering it was hardly her usual reaction while she indulged in one of her favorite hobbies: watching Adrien. 

She’d been on cloud nine all last night after running the rooftops with him.

She blushed in memory of getting to cuddle close to him… something she’d never have been able to do without the aid of Tikki. But, he was smiling! A lot more than he usually did, too!

As ecstatic as she was to realize that maybe -- just maybe -- he’d found the whole thing just as lovely as she had, it was somewhat tempered by realizing how many of his own yawns kept sneaking in, prompting no small number on her own part in response.

She smacked her cheeks, forcing herself to focus and stare down at her notes before sneaking a subtle glance back at Lila.

 _She_ was particularly quiet today, which only made Marinette feel more ill at ease. 

Especially as Lila glared right back at her...

With a heavy sigh, Marinette doodled absently in the margins of her paper, puzzling over how to train with Adrien -- no, Aspik -- tonight. 

If Alya ever found out she was about to spend her evening (again!) with her crush, she was sure to tell her that the single-minded focus was a little ridiculous. 

But as the city’s resident super-heroine, it was just as important to see to it that he stayed safe, too. It was key to her own peace of mind. 

Marinette rubbed the bridge of her nose, against the pressure of the headache that was starting to form. 

She halfheartedly wished that she could ask Chat Noir to hold off on training with her civilian self for a day or two. 

But that just wouldn’t do. She’d already seen fear for her well-being in Chat’s haunted green eyes. Asking him to wait would only add to any unease he felt about asking her to help in the first place. She couldn’t give him any reason to think she wasn’t able to handle the stress.

And, though she wouldn’t want to openly admit it, she really didn’t want her partner thinking any less of her...

* * *

“You’re doing really well with the movement!” 

She beamed under his praise, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, plain despite the mask. She was already feeling the tug of exhaustion, as Mullo’s powers definitely paled in comparison to Tikki’s strength reserves. But it was almost entirely worth it just to see her partner’s softer than usual sense of encouragement. “Thank you, Chat.”

He chuckled, parrying the ball she’d snagged from a balcony along the way. “Thank _you_! I know a lot of people who would have been too freaked out after that… well, close call the other night.” He was suddenly serious, leaning his weight against the extended baton. “You’re one of the few who would get back up on that _horse…_ ”

Multimouse’s eyes narrowed, groaning as she chucked another ball wearily at his face. “ _That_ was awful.”

 _“Neigh…”_ Chat smirked shamelessly.

She just sighed. 

Chat Noir cackled. “I thought of it not too long after I dropped you off.” 

"That figures..." Spooling her tail up around her arm, Multimouse was left with little other option than to roll her eyes. If she encouraged him, Chat was sure to bring out the whole _stable_ of puns he had waiting... 

“Honestly,” his smirk softened, “this is actually really nice… being able to take some time to focus on training. Ladybug and I were basically just thrown head-first into defending Paris, and we both had to muddle our way through. The first fight was rough… neither of us even heard everything we should’ve from our Kwamis.”

“But you succeeded. And it all came together… eventually.”

Chat Noir beamed. “I was impressed with her from the start—even in that first encounter against Stoneheart. But nothing convinced me of her inner strength more than when she threw down the gauntlet to Hawkmoth on the Eiffel Tower that next day. She was terrified, and dealing with people’s doubts about her capabilities... but she stood up and stared him down anyways.”

His smile was a little rueful.

“She’s just… in a word… amazing.” Chat sighed. “I’m just not sure I will ever be _that_ impressive to her. Not if she doesn’t think I can be as serious as she is.”

“You’re kidding, right?” 

Chat looked mournfully abashed. “Not really?” 

“You’re her partner, Chat… something she’s made a point of bringing up about a billion times in interviews.” Multimouse smirked. “And I would know. Alya’s made me read most of them.”

She ran gloved fingers over the smooth face of her Miraculous necklace, choosing her words thoughtfully. “You are the one who ensures that she can save us all—every day. And I don’t need to have read interviews with her to know that… though her words definitely lend credence to how much you’re valued. You’ve saved me from getting hurt… more times than I can count. And, you’ve taken hit after hit for Ladybug. You’re quite amazing yourself.”

Chat frowned slightly… it was one thing to be tough for others—tough in the middle of a battle—but that toughness didn’t protect him the way he needed it to. His suit could mostly protect his outer body, but his heart… that wasn’t quite so invulnerable. As long as he was a defender of Paris, his feelings would probably have to come last, but he would do anything in his power to protect the people he cared about. Right now, this extra training could help two-fold… Multimouse gave the Miraculous team the option of getting help with they needed it, but also gave Marinette another level of protection for herself. 

“Thank you, Mighty Mouse.” His expression softened as he smiled at her. “What do you say we get back to sparring?”

She nodded, her buns softly bobbing atop her head.

* * *

Her breathing was labored as she sped just out of range in time. Multimouse winced as she peered back over at her sparring partner. 

As they exchanged blows, it became obvious to both that Chat Noir’s baton made him a little overpowered, so he stowed it... focusing instead on using his claws—though it was clear to Multimouse that he was still pulling his punches. 

“I thought we were going to train for real,” She huffed in frustration as he dodged beyond her reach. “This suit will protect me… but we both know an Akuma wouldn’t be nearly so gentle.”

Chat grumbled audibly, knowing she was right. But he’d barely telegraphed before flying wide with this staff, knocking her onto her back. Sapphire eyes flew wide open in shock, but she took his offered hand to right herself and start again.

Mentally, she took stock of her weapons on hand: her tail was a handy whip, but the range was all too limited; hand to hand would be questionable against Chat Noir’s formidable claws; his ears were a little too canny, and she’d have to leverage a lot to sneak past his ready defenses...

Their back and forth had turned into a literal game of cat and mouse. And she could tell by the ever-present smirk on his lips that the same words were dancing on the tip of his tongue, begging for release.

Not that she’d give him the satisfaction.

“Cat’s got your tongue?”

“If you had, you wouldn’t still be asking?”

This set him off balance.

“You’re playing dirty!” He sputtered.

Finding an advantage, she darted off, slipping under his legs. She wove her tail around his leg… bringing him down hard as she smirked. “And yet, you keep falling for it. Where is your head, Chat Noir? You’d do pretty well not to underestimate me.” She grinned.

“I try not to…” He shook his head in disbelief. “You were actually running strategy with that Ultra Mecha Strike III tournament, weren’t you?”

“When you’re already at a height disadvantage… you learn to use any type of weapon you can get your hands on.” 

Chat gaped up at her slightly as the bright moon light glowed, ringing an angelic halo about her mousy ears as Multimouse reached down to help _him_ up this time. 

“Come on. Clearly, I’m not the only tired one if it’s this easy for me to beat you up…” 

She walked to the outside wall of the staircase enclosure of the abandoned warehouse they were using for practice terrain… she turned and slid down the wall… already seated by the time he joined her. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“I love being up here at this time of night.”

“What’s your favorite part?”

Chat blinked. “Of being up here?”

“Mmmhmm…”

“The lights.” He answered automatically, his green eyes glowing as he peered out across the Seine. “And the freedom.”

“You don’t have that?” Multimouse whispered.

His ears twitched. “Not… usually. Not outside of the suit, anyways.”

“I didn’t mean to pry.” She bit her lip, scrunching up her nose as she mimed sealing her lips shut. “Secret identities and all.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled sadly. “I’m just figuring out what I could actually say that might not be _too_ much…”

Multimouse winced, settling her achy muscles back against the cool brick wall.

“My father is very… _protective_. Outside of school, I don’t get to spend much time with my friends… so being able to literally run around Paris? It’s amazing.”

“It is kind of cool, isn’t it?” She smiled, the wind ruffling little wisps around the neat buns in her hair. Hesitating, she peered out into the night, barely stifling a yawn. “I mean… I’ve been up on the rooftops before. On my balcony of course… and the few times you’ve carried me. But it is a little different, isn’t it?”

“It’s a rush, right? The adrenaline and all?”

“Does that make you act more reckless?” She blushed, hugging her arms around her knees. “I mean, I’ve seen on the Ladyblog… where you’ve taken big hits for Ladybug. Or a dive down the side of a building without your baton… and only your claws to slow the descent.” Multimouse frowned. “There have to be plenty of people who would worry about you, outside of the suit as well as in. And, Ladybug herself can’t want that either, would she? I mean, you’re partners, right?”

“I can’t hesitate.” His smile was far sadder than she’d even seen in. “If I did? I can’t count the times that Paris might have lost Ladybug.” Chat’s eyes slipped closed. “I have people I want to protect, too.”

“I can understand that.” She whispered, eyes locking with his. Her head tilted, resting against her knees which she was still hugging close to her chest. “Wanting to protect everyone...”

“If Ladybug is there, she’ll find some way bring everything back. I trust that she will make that happen. I trust _her_...”

His gaze was sharp in the darkness. She was sure that he’d notice her anxious gulp, but he just shook his shaggy head and peered out into the darkness. “Bringing in extra helps is one of the only other ways I can think of to support her. Well, it’ll also be a big advantage to have extra abilities and ways to fight against Hawkmoth. 

He dusted himself off… watching her carefully as he offered the hand up. “So we ought to get you home, too?”

Multimouse’s eyes widened at his extended claw. “We’re turning in already?”

He winked down at her. “You said you had to use every weapon available, right?”

“Sure…” She murmured, a bit puzzled. 

He tapped his head meaningfully. “You don’t need me to spar with you for you to exercise your best weapon.”

Multimouse giggled at that for most of her trip home, wearily slumped against Chat Noir’s back.

It might not have been the most heroic way home, but she could use every ounce of rest she could get...

* * *

As soon as Chat Noir was out of sight, Ladybug transformed. Rushing first to Master Fu’s before masking her path the few blocks over to Adrien’s....

She bit her lip, struggling to focus. Chat Noir was far more attentive and thoughtful than she’d ever thought. And it was wreaking havoc on her composure. 

If they weren’t always rushing from this crisis to that, would she be privy to more of that thoughtful side of him?

He’d always been easy to work with… months of teamwork had honed their skills as team mates. And, she couldn’t deny that she liked him. Chat Noir was her friend, after all...

But darn it if he didn’t occasionally move her heart—much as Adrien had under the rain that day—when he put the puns away and let himself be open and honest.

Now, it was becoming clear that she was right to insist upon on secrecy and not revealing herself as Ladybug… 

...maybe Mullo’s armor wasn’t quite as strong of a barrier around her own heart. 

* * *

Aspik was barely holding it together... Ladybug was as close to him as she is when with Chat—possibly even _closer_ , as Sass wasn’t nearly as mobile.

He’d suspected it yesterday, but Sass _definitely_ couldn’t get around as easily as Plagg. He wasn’t able to make it up onto the higher rungs of the Eiffel Tower solo. His arms were wrapped, vise-like, about her shoulders… but that wasn’t so great for her balance. 

He clung to her more tightly on the suddenly steep climb up the second rung of the tower. His nose was practically buried in her hair, leaving him as little more than dead weight on her back as she struggled to propel them both upwards onto the decks that most of the tourist’s would avoid. It was a little jarring that he wasn’t able to do this own his own. It was one thing to be unable to climb up as a civilian. But with a Miraculous in hand? 

Really, it couldn’t be helped. He’d already gained a fair bit of control over the basics of playing his new instrument, and aside from the advantage of being able to avoid most of the onlookers, the Eiffel Tower seemed like it would be the best place for him to learn to use the lyre to his best musical advantage… and avoid any _sour notes_. Being hauled around like a sack of potatoes wasn’t very _a-peel-ing_ , but a slip up as Aspik could mean he’d end up a _mashed_ mess on the Paris street below. 

He shook his head, puzzling out the lay of the land for this level. Their last training sessions had helped… but it hadn’t exactly been informative. “I know I can play the lyre now… but I don’t really get what it can do.” 

Ladybug smiled, a bit winded from the climb, gentling helping to settling him to his feet as the yo-yo string slowly lowered them down. “That’s why we’re here. Unfortunately, you know about as much as I do. ” 

He sighed, peering down at the tiny instrument. Aspik’s lyre wasn’t exactly _ideal_ for defense, meaning he’d have to be a lot more agile on his feet if anyone got in close… And they should probably test to see if the lyre could even take a direct strike....

“Maybe this could emit reverberations through the air like Guitar Villain did or, I could become something of a pied piper for unsuspecting civilians and Akuma.” He looked hopeful at that last option.

Ladybug beamed, clearly delighted with his sudden enthusiasm and apparent battle recollection. 

Already, he was a blushing, floundering mess. As sure and confident as he was in his ability to protect her at any other time... in this state, he was still at a loss how he’d manage. In his own mind, puns and protection went hand and hand… but there was nothing else that Ladybug more firmly associated with the ‘far cooler _Chat_ ’ than his puns and witty battle reportee. 

That’s probably part of the reason he just can’t pull off puns with all of Chat Noir’s usual panache. He's not quite so s _ssss_ moooth. The ‘chill’ he gets from Plagg isn't quite what Sass provides. Where Plagg’s preternatural calm was able to keep him way more even-keeled than he felt at times, Sass was far more no nonsense—right down to a bit of a cold-blooded, chilling effect in his veins…

It was lucky for him that Ladybug was being so warm; it meant he didn’t have to worry as much about being around her as he’d thought. 

* * *

It wasn’t until the third time that he’d tried—and failed—to impress Ladybug with his wit, that she’d spoken up. 

She blinked, staring at him as if he’d suddenly grown fangs “Are you… _trying_ to act like Chat Noir?”

“What makes you think s _ss_ o?”

Her smile softened. “I’d much rather you act like yourself.”

Aspik sighed, pointing to one of the too many Gabriel billboards with his face that littered the skyline. “Do you mean like that? Because that's not really who I am either... I can barely even be the person my Father wants me to be most of the time.” 

Ladybug stood to her full height, staring him down. “I want to see the boy who faced off with Riposte. The one who trusted me when Gorizilla was wreaking havoc through downtown Paris.” Her hands fisted upon her hips. “I want the boy who saves his friends… in big ways and small.”

She closed the distance, peering up at him, a sweet smile lingering on her lips. “But most of all, Adrien, I want you to feel comfortable. Act like you would around your friends... because once the battles actually start, you’ll want to keep all your energy on staying focused… not on playing a part.”

He grinned. “I suppose I can manage that…”

“Excellent!” Ladybug cheered. “Because I think we’ve got a problem that you can help with…”

* * *

As tiring as the early photo-shoots (and the occasional re-shoot) so often were, it was nothing to how he currently felt. Adrien sighed, plodding up the stairs about 20 minutes tardy to Madame Bustier’s class... at least he had used those 20 minutes well with his cat nap in the car on the way to school.

The class wasn’t there, but Madame Bustier had kindly left a note on his desk, directing him to the library so they could work on their group Research projects. 

* * *

Another flight of steps up to the top floor of the school showed his class busy at work. Half were in the process of carrying heavy stacks of books, and the other half had faces lit behind screens as they pulled up research.

Nino waved him over to their table. 

“Poor thing is tuckered out.” Alya explained, “She was telling us earlier about the birthday presents she was planning.”

Nino shook his head. “She must have been up all night. Marinette barely made it up the stairs before she crashed…”

Adrien’s lips curved softly as he settled into the empty seat beside her. 

Alya shrugged. “We’re just getting in what research we can now. I know that Marinette will look over everything later. But if she’s that tired, she’s no good to us right now anyways.”

Adrien sighed, peering down at Marinette’s head nestled atop her arms. 

It wasn’t like her to lie… but she was obviously much more tired than she’d let on last night, and had worn herself out by helping _Chat_.

The least he could do was return the favor...

* * *

Adrien had been busy, furiously copying down notes. 

The ruckus in the library had faded into a dull roar as groups settled in and buckled down to work. It was soft enough that he could easily make out Marinette’s soft snore which underscored the steady rise and fall of her breathing.

Part of him was a little jealous, and he busied himself by pushing through as much work as possible so maybe he could sneak in another cat nap himself...

It was only the finely tuned superhero instincts that had suddenly perked his ears… (that and Plagg kicking him in the chest from his pocket), that alerted him to the subtle, ominous creak of wood.

His pencil dropped, eyes noticing only one single motion from the corner of his eye. Instinct took over and he reacted, arms flinging out to halt the backwards motion of Marinette’s chair. 

Adrien glared up from where he caught Marinette, keeping her from tumbling back out of the chair and onto the ground. Her head bobbed sleepily, and she sunk against him like a marionette with its strings cut. 

“Be careful!” He bit out, his muscles straining to right her chair without waking his friend. 

“Oops!” Lila smiled cheerfully. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t quite notice you there over all these books.”

Adrien shook his head, peering anxiously over at the shelves where Alya and Nino were busy grabbing more books from the stacks. “You need to be more careful. Someone could have gotten hurt…”

Lila’s flinch was barely even noticeable. “I promise. I’ll be _very_ careful next time...” 

* * *

Adrien was sure that they were _supposed_ to be getting work done. Alya and Nino had nearly finished up with their piles… and they only had about a quarter of an hour left before class time would end.

He would have gotten more done, except that Marinette’s near fall had left her crowding his already limited space. At one point, he’d decided it would be easier just to let Marinette lean against him—this way, at least she’d be saved from hurting her neck. 

Aside from that, he’d been drafted into an impromptu Journalism emergency. 

Alya leaned in across the table with a low voice. “I managed to snag Ladybug last night as she was coming off patrol. She gave me an interview, but she wanted a favor.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “What kind of favor?”

“A _secret_ one,” Alya confided. “At least it was supposed to be. She had a story she wanted me to quash if I could, and even gave me a mini-interview and everything. After all of the craziness about Chat Noir pouncing on his new little mouse friend, I guess she wanted to keep her own new recruit out of the spotlight.”

Adrien was pretty sure that he stopped breathing...

“And?” Nino pressed.

“And…” Alya smirked. “It seems like she clearly had good instincts. I just got a picture of the pair of them awfully _cozy_ together up on the tower…” She frowned at her phone. “But this picture is actually pretty blurry. Not sure they’ll be able to publish this, although the gossip will definitely flow.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “What—what did she tell you?”

Alya smirked. “The name of her new recruit: Aspik.” 

“Some sort of snake?” Nino wondered.

“Seems like it.” She chuckled softly, showing Nino and then Adrien the blurred picture of he and Ladybug standing face to face, barely a foot apart. The telephoto lens—and the darkness—had only been able to do so much with the picture.

“Wasn’t Chat out with the Mouse for a while?” Adrien coughed. “Why would they only have one grainy picture?”

Alya shrugged. “Beats me, but the guy claims this is the only one. And that he was the only one fast enough on his feet to get it. He’s sent me stuff before, and just gave me a heads up as a courtesy before he gets interviewed by Nadja Chamack.”

Nino’s brows rose. “You didn’t want that interview?”

Alya laughed. “Not with an article already ready to drop.”

Adrien shook his head. “So why did you need our help?”

She pressed her fingers to her temples. “I tried to think for like an hour before I could get to sleep. But I swear, there is no good Ladybug-Aspik ship name.”

Nino’s sigh was audible. “Do they _really_ need one?”

Alya whispered. “Try asking that to all the fangirls… besides, only one picture? Clearly they were trying out new powers… and if they were that close without much provocation, the internet will definitely be abuzz for more.” 

Adrien tried to shrink behind his hand. 

She slid the list over to Nino. 

“Laspik? Aspbug?” 

“How about: L’Aspik?”

“Ladypik?” Nino arched a brow. “Really?” 

“Yeah…” Alya muttered. “That one was really awkward…”

Adrien shook his head, wondering how his life had somehow managed to be this ridiculous. And he’d thought the chunks of Camembert doomed to live in his pockets for the foreseeable future had been rough.

His finger trailed over some of the other suggestions on Alya’s list:

Lapik

Ladik

Laspdik

Aspug

“No way. Sounds like ass-pug.”

Alya meanwhile, was back to poring over the picture. “I mean, this guy clearly has some sort of magical, musical weapon… like some sort of tiny harp? The guy who caught this blurry picture only got one shot before… well, before deciding he didn’t want to take any others I guess?”

“You think this... Aspik guy might be dangerous…?” Adrien whispered conspiratorially, guilelessly raising his eyebrows.

“Well, music hypnosis type stuff and snake charming could possibly go with the villainous atmosphere… Snakes don’t often have the best reputation.”

“...but he's already charming…” Marinette nuzzled into Adrien’s shoulder as she murmured softly... but not soft enough that Alya and Nino hadn’t noticed.

It was a pure mercy that the pair looked at one another, and not towards him, or they’d have seen the brilliant shade of red on his face. 

“Hmmm…” Alya tapped a finger upon her lip, thoughtfully.

Nino snapped his fingers. “Snakeycharm.”

Adrien snorted, hoping his blissful amusement might hide the overwhelming tide of warmth suffusing his cheeks...

Alya just gaped over at Nino, stunned into silence.

“Is that it?” Nino’s brows rose over his glasses. “Dude. Is that is? Did I win the internet?”

Alya snickered softly. “It’s too good not to use…”

“And you say I’m not creative enough, babe.”

“Do I?” She simpered coyly.

Adrien hardly even registered the grumble beside him, until Marinette’s brows wrinkled. Her eyes stayed firmly shut. “Stop his _ss_ pering, I’m trying to sleep over here!”

Adrien just goes wide-eyed, meeting Nino’s equally shocked expression. Alya simply looks bemused, not-so-secretly slipping her phone into her hands.

Adrien beamed, trying not to shake with visceral laughter as the weight of her clearly unintended pun landed…

Clearly and thoroughly sleep-dazed—and unaware of her situation—Marinette rubbed an eye as she grumbled again... then laced her arm over Adrien’s and snuggled even closer to him. This time, Adrien didn’t escape notice as his face turned ever redder. 

Nino just sighed, and scribbled a few more notes into his notebook, and Adrien struggled to do the same with his... unexpected handicap.

Smirking and unrepentant, Alya lifted her phone up to snap a picture of the pair…

Not one of them noticed the deep scowl directed at their table from across the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥ Thank you all for your lovely feedback! Even when I am really slow to respond to comments, your kind words really keep me going! ♥♥♥


	14. Chapter 14

Lila peered critically down at the nearly blank paper in front of her—a veiled cover for the malicious glare she was only just keeping from shooting towards the table across the library.

While the rest of the class always seemed to be so hyper focused on whatever new superheroic relationship drama nonsense was happening, Lila was much more focused on the drama several rows ahead of her.

Focused, in particular, at a dark set of pigtails nestled against a crisp, white shirt. 

Lila’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure how Marinette had accomplished it when she could barely speak a whole sentence to Adrien without stumbling all over herself. But the little menace had managed to pit Adrien against her, despite the threat she’d made after returning to their class. _That_ wasn’t going to stand…

She knew that Marinette and Adrien had both been watching her…

Marinette had been annoying enough whenever she’d spent more than a few minutes chatting with anyone in the class. But she’d been particularly insistent around Rose and Juleka, hovering for days each time she’d even gotten close to that pair of girls.

She tilted her head, gently tapping her nails against the wooden tabletop.

But in the past few days, neither Marinette nor Adrien had been paying enough attention to much else—except to one another. 

Luckily for her, many of the other, kinder members of the class didn’t look too closely either. As it was, neither Ivan nor Mylene had noticed she had barely cracked open a book this session.

The too-sweet pair were sickeningly adorable, shooting fleeting, coy glances back and forth at one another from behind their piles of book. Neither one thinking she’d notice...

Well, if no one was going to bend over backwards to make sure _she_ was also comfortable, she’d have to cheer herself up. 

It was time to twist the knife that would propel another classmate off towards Akumatization. Lila smiled serenely. That _would_ cheer her up; nothing would feel better right now than watching Ladybug crash and burn.

She hadn’t been carefully watching the rest of the class for long. Ingratiating herself was easy. But finding the right buttons to press? That took time—and careful planning.

And lately, she’d had little else but time to herself…

* * *

Lila pointedly stretched,setting her pencil and paper aside, then subtly cleared her throat. 

“How are you doing, Lila?” Mylene asked politely.

Lila tittered happily. “I got a _lot_ done a few days ago, when my Mother was busy in the embassy. My section of the paper is nearly completed.” Her eyes narrowed as she nodded over to the table where Adrien was holding up Marinette. “But it seems like _some people_ are hardly working…”

Ivan peered over his shoulder, surprised at the scene. “Marinette must be really tired.”

Mylene nodded. “Maybe she was working on a new project? She does that hyperfocused work thing sometimes…”

“Hmmm…” Lila puzzled aloud, tapping a finger to her lip. “I guess that must be it. I did overhear Rose and Juleka talking about some contest that she was entering for Gabriel. And how she must be looking for models to fit for some new designs. I heard she won something before, a contest of Gabriel’s? It’s funny how a little fame -- and attention -- can go to _some_ people’s heads…” 

Ivan furrowed a brow, although Mylene was quick to reassure. “Lila, I’m sure that’s not true…”

“I really don’t think Marinette likes me, but I’m not sure why.” Lila pouted, summoning every ounce of guileless innocence she could muster. “Just a few days ago she openly glared at me and walked away when I tried to say “Hi!” to her. Instead, she pulled the others away, muttering about studying for a science test.” 

Mylene and Ivan looked at one another silently.

Lila shuffled anxiously in her seat, subtly recapturing their attention. “Has she ever said anything about me to you? I would hate it if she was talking behind my back but I want to know if I can fix our friendship if I did something wrong and don’t know…”

“No, Marinette’s never said anything about you to us.” Mylene soothed. “I’m sure there must be some kind of misunderstanding, it doesn’t seem like her…”

Lila relieved smile was genuine—if not for the reasons the others thought. 

“Oh, that’s good to hear, I must be mistaken. When she made those plans with everyone else to model for her, and I was in ear shot but she didn’t include me, I thought for sure she must not like me.”

“Wait!” Mylene gaped, eyes wide in stunned shock. “What plans? Who did she invite?”

“Oh, you weren’t invited either? I thought for sure you would be, because you’re such a sweet person... you guys used to do a lot of things together, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes we... we do… we did… do a lot of things together. I just figured she’s been a little busy lately—she’s seemed more tired than normal...”

“Mmmm. Yes, maybe she forgot to ask you because she’s been really tired lately. I bet it’s hard trying to create new fashion ideas, and maybe getting input from too many people would be hard for her to sort…”

Chloe stood over the table, interjecting herself into the discussion with a poorly stifled snicker. Sabrina hovered behind her, looking a bit out of place. “Marinette getting fashion advice… from her friends? Utterly ridiculous. It’s no wonder she didn’t ask _you_ for any help, Mylene. I mean, look at your outfit.” Chloe peered down at her nails. “If anyone should have been invited, it should have been _me_. But there’s no way I’d be caught dead in that hovel she calls a home…”

Mylene’s lip started quivering. Her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. Ivan reached out a hand to soothe her…

But Lila wasn’t one to miss an opportunity. “Oh Mylene, you look upset! You shouldn’t take it personally! If anything, I bet it’s because Marinette is striving to be a designer. You know how single minded creatives get when they’re in the zone…” She waved her hands in demonstration of her point. “They’re only interested in what is fashionable and what is in. Of course, we can’t all look like Marinette… slim jeans, and wafer thin. I think it’s incredibly cruel how designers often discriminate and judge based on body sizing and anyone with curves. I did hear her say something about wanting to make sure her next designs were only shown off in the best light, so she wanted the ‘best’ models for help. I never imagined, though, that wouldn’t include you…” Her lips curved upwards viciously. “Not since you’ve been friends for so long.” 

Mylene shut the book, pushing her chair out noisily.

Lila tilted her head, frowning softly as she watched Mylene go. “Actually… It’s awfully strange how close she’s gotten to Adrien lately.” She mused aloud, noting with some satisfaction how Ivan’s nose flared more and more with every word. 

Mylene peered down, forlorn… barely holding back tears.

Nonplussed, Lila stared back over at Marinette, not bothering to quell her venom. “Isn’t she usually a lot more distant? I wonder if _he_ has anything to do with the fact that she won that contest before, or how she seems to be striving for only the _most_ fashionable. It really _really_ does go to show that a little fame can change _everything_.”

A choked, “Excuse me…” slipped past Mylene’s lips before she rushed out of the library.

“Mylene!” Ivan’s eyes widened, stumbling to keep pace with her frenzied exit... 

* * *

Of course, Ivan was livid. “How dare _she_ do that!??” 

He shook his head, running as fast as he could down the steps. He’d never known Marinette to be that unkind… she had been the first to be patient and give a kind word to him. 

At the base of the steps, he puzzled where Mylene might go to hide before deciding on a likely path.

His brows furrowed. In the past, she’d only seemed to lose patience occasionally with Chloe. But then again, recently, Marinette had been _really_ harsh with Lila. It wasn’t typical Marinette behavior. 

But to be that way with Mylene? 

She didn’t deserve it. Mylene couldn’t harm a fly—she would never even want to. 

Maybe Lila was right… Marinette _was_ changing.

Ivan bashed an angry fist against the lockers, distraught that it was taking so long to find her. 

A wounded sniff told him that he’d come to the right place. Racing over, her drew her small, quaking shoulders into the biggest bear hug he could manage.

As bad as it ever might be that Marinette had so deliberately snubbed his sweet girlfriend… he couldn’t believe that Adrien would be okay with it. 

Ivan grit his teeth, as Mylene’s unrestrained sobs racked her body.

That he wouldn’t notice Marinette becoming so rude and callous, or that he’d stand by and witness it without a word to her.

Then again, there seemed to be an awful lot that Adrien _didn’t_ notice...

And it was that was the thought that clawed at him most—before the the lilac glow fell before his eyes. 

_Avenging Angel…_

_I am giving you the power of vengeance—to expose the lies and balance out the scales of justice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it makes you feel any better, this hurt me, too...
> 
> Still on track with the chapter total of 17 as of now...and I'm editing details of chapter 15 tomorrow!
> 
> Big thanks to Kellarhi for helping me slog through this chapter. For all this installment is shorter than the past few, it was definitely a struggle!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for the beta read, and the discord group for an extra bit of wordsmithing!

The only hue and cry signalling the entrance of the Avenging Angel into the library was the noisy splintering of the door. 

Fretting, Alya ducked down under the table on pure instinct as people scrambled to get out of the Akuma’s way. She and Nino had to be ready if Ladybug came calling for their help. But that inclination to wait nearly went out the window once she heard the Akuma was calling out for Marinette. 

Belatedly, she felt the surge of panic turn to relief as she spotted Adrien searching for a safe moment to haul their still sleeping friend out of the Akuma’s line of sight. 

Alya bit her lip nervously. What could Marinette have possibly done? She’d only fallen asleep against his shoulder...

Alya met Adrien’s gaze, speculatively. Maybe _that_ was enough?

She pulled her smartphone out of her purse before shooing him away. She wasn’t sure yet of her plan—whether she planned to distract, or just film for details to send to Ladybug that might help in a pinch. Nino drew closer to her side, ready to pull her away if he needed to.

Adrien didn’t need to be told twice. With surprising strength despite of his slim build, he effortlessly—and gently—hauled her best friend up into his arms. Marinette’s head slumped against his shoulder, her body seemingly lifeless due to exhaustion. He quickly slipped behind a set of bookshelves, and crept along silently until he was able to carry Marinette out of the library and safely out of view. 

Alya shook her head, mildly amused, but kept her phone trained upon the action.

There would be time to see if she could get Adrien to repeat his act of heroism after Marinette was safe again.

And -- preferably -- conscious.

* * *

A diaphanous robe fluttered over stone and armor as it ominously floated towards them, dwarfing the few students, like Chloe, unfazed enough to not have fled.

The Akuma’s storm dark eyes and nose were obscured by a mask that was also made of stone. A neat mass of sinuous curls was tucked into a neat coif that dangled down her back, tangling with an ash grey pair of wings.

But it’s deep, reverberating voice was anything but angelic. “Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, shutting them as she haughtily cross her arms over her chest. “Why does everyone bother with _her_? It’s ridiculous. Utterly ridic--”

Sabrina dove… knocking Chloe out of the way of the Akuma that was in the middle of reaching out with a single finger to silence her. 

“What the heck, Sabrina?”

“It was going to hit you...” Head hanging down, Sabrina’s eyes glazed over. She was clearly not quite herself. 

“The ugly statue didn’t hit _you_!” Chloe chided, clearly unimpressed. 

“It wasn’t trying to.” Sabrina answered mechanically, slowly lifting her head to match the Akuma’s dark gaze. 

The statue slowly moved, the grinding sound of stone on stone harsh to any ear close enough to hear. 

Except for Sabrina’s. “It only wanted to ask me something...” 

The dark angel’s head inclined in apparent silent question.

“No…” Sabrina answered automatically. “I don’t like the way she treats me most of the time. But she’s still my best friend.”

With deliberate slowness, the dark angel tapped a finger at her pendant necklace before pressing a stone finger, sparkling with tiny arcs of light, towards a still protesting Chloe... silencing her far more effectively than anyone ever had. 

* * *

Adrien scrambled away from the library, as fast as he was able while carrying another person. He moved back into their primary classroom—still empty. Marinette had been restless, shuffling in his arms… to cuddle closer.

Plagg, of course, couldn’t help but sneer and snicker. 

“For someone so adamant about just being friends, you sure are holding her as if she really is a princess.”

Adrien snorted, rearranging his hold on her with a small grunt of effort as he slipped some Camembert out of his pocket. “Well, _Sleeping Beauty_ here is exhausted because all that training is wearing her out.” 

Plagg cackled, before devouring the wedge whole. “Ever the knight to the rescue…”

He grinned up at his Kwami. “Well, this knight needs a bit of help with his armor.”

His usual habit of mid-transformation pose was made all the more awkward with Marinette still in his arms, but it gave him the head start he needed.

The Akuma wasn’t fast, but it made up for the slow speed with a steady, relentless pursuit, leaving an endless trail of statues and rubble in its wake. 

* * *

Marinette awoke to the jostle of a harder landing, cradled in Chat’s arms; he was hugging her tightly to his chest, racing over buildings as the wind whipped around them. 

“Good Morning, _Sleeping Beauty_.” He beamed, focused intently on holding his rapid pace.

“Chat Noir?” She murmured, her voice still a bit gravelly as she drew the back of her free hand up to rub her eyes. 

Chat chuckled at her sleep-mussed confusion. “Think you’re ready to take on the dragon on our tails?”

“What?” Marinette peered back over his shoulder, and noticed the slow creep of stone darkening the city. “Wait… wasn’t I at school?”

“You were,” he acknowledged, stance as low as his balance and her added weight would allow. “And so was the Akuma.”

“Then why are _you_ carrying me?” Her eyes narrowed. The Akuma alarm on her phone clearly hadn’t gone off. Panic welled in her eyes when she couldn’t feel her purse at her side.

She jerked in his arms, settling only after she felt the soft flutter of Tikki nestled just inside her jacket.

“It’s after you, Marinette.”

His thumbs softly dragged along her shoulders, a measure of comfort—one of the few he could provide in this mad dash across the city...

“Huh?” She felt her cheeks darken, as she tried to not focus to closely on the careful, yet surprisingly intimate little touch. “Why?”

“No clue,” Chat shrugged, pulling her closer against the jostle of another sharp landing. “But your friend was anxious enough to get you out of there…”

Marinette blanched. “Is Alya still in there?”

Chat Noir flinched, vaulting from one roof to another—high above the gap between streets to keep a fair distance from the Akuma. “She… might be. You’d have to check the Ladyblog footage.”

Marinette scrambled to pull her phone out and check, grimacing when she noticed that the Ladyblog’s live feed had gone dead.

“But she’s not the one who pulled you away to safety.” Chat confided, grin plain on his face. “It was that model kid who flagged me down. He’s the one who told me it was after you.” His smile dimmed with the next tidbit of information. “He seemed to think this Akuma might be one of your classmates...”

“And you just left him there?” She seemed surprisingly cranky on that matter.

“Well, I can only carry one person…” Chat’s shoulders slumped, clearly a little hurt. “And if it truly is after you, the safest place I can think of for you to hide is with me.”

She fidgeted, fighting off the blush she felt building from the last time he had held her so closely. 

“Don’t worry.” Chat winked, tightening the gentle hold around her shoulders. “We’re going to keep you safe…”

* * *

He deposited her on a high rooftop not far off from Master Fu’s home.

“Stay here.” Chat begged, ushering her gently down so that her shoulders were safely below the visibility of the rooftop line. “I’ll be back soon.”

She blinked, peeking up over the ledge. Where on earth was he headed? 

He peered back anxiously... gesturing frantically for her to duck back down and out of sight. 

The stubborn cat seemed entirely unwilling to slip away, until she wearily waved, then dutifully crouched… tucking herself away. 

Marinette raked her fingers through her windblown bangs, as Tikki snuggled up against her cheek. As long as she had Tikki with her, she was Ladybug after all. 

Not that Chat knew it. 

Once she’d woken up, Marinette hadn’t been worried for herself. Not even for an instant. The motion might have been a more jarring way to wake up, but she knew that Chat Noir wouldn’t let anyone get hurt. Not if he could help it. 

Although, he apparently had appointed himself her guard… cat.

 _Did_ cats guard?

“Oh, Marinette!” Tikki bemoaned, breaking through her drowsy reverie. “I tried to wake you up… but it wasn’t much use. I told you that running yourself down like this was going to cause trouble.”

“I know…” Marinette begrudgingly agreed, leaning back against the brick ledge. “But there’s nothing to do to change that now. Chat and I can discuss adjusting the patrols a bit later. _After_ this Akuma has been handled.”

“Alright…” Tikki sighed, just as weary in her agreement.

Marinette flipped her phone open again, checking on the Ladyblog once more. It was disconcerting that there was only a single, short video clip. 

She had to assume that meant that Alya had gotten too close. But if her best friend was down, that probably meant that Nino was out of commission, too.

And that really didn’t leave her with many options.

She gave Tikki a snack to fuel up. It seemed like they were going to need the energy.

The sudden silence was jarring. Usually there was a fair bit of traffic—or screaming and running in the opposite direction—whenever an Akuma was near.

She and Tikki glanced at each other, the Kwami finishing off her last nibble before she poked her tiny red head up over the ledge.

Tikki nodded the all clear before Marinette snuck a peek herself. The street below was a barren wasteland… silent statues stood awkwardly in the street, permanently halted mid-flight.

Marinette blinked. But that meant that the Akuma had to have come and gone…

It was only when Tikki’s more sensitive senses perked before hauling Marinette bodily back from the ledge, that the truth became apparent. The Akuma hadto be _close_.

The Akuma’s voice suddenly echoed through the empty streets. “...If no one has spotted Chat Noir, then we have no other option...”

 _We_? Marinette mouthed. 

Tikki shrugged, carefully listening back in. 

“If we cannot track Marinette, then we draw _her_ out..." 

Marinette frowned, her knuckles growing pale where she gripped the ledge.

“Simple.” The Akuma chuckled darkly. “We steal the one thing she wants… then, she’ll have to come to us..."

Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud.

As Tikki gaped back at her, the heavy flap of wings was the only warning of the Akuma’s departure.

Wide-eyed, Marinette called out a transformation. “Tikki, Sp--”

TIkki threw every ounce of her insubstantial weight to clamp tiny nubs over Marinette’s mouth to halt her holder’s call. 

“Marinette!” She hissed. “Chat Noir will be back at any minute…”

“There’s no time!” Marinette stubbornly shook her head in disagreement. “If that is one of the other girls from class, Adrien _has_ to be their target. And if Alya, Nino, and Chloe are down... “ Marinette darted pained eyes to the dozens of statues locked in horror on the street. “Tikki, we just don't really have much of any other option. I need to get him… and then get to Master Fu! Sass will keep him safe...”

Tikki’s chin lowered as Marinette called her transformation into place, running the few feet off the rooftop and slinging herself with every bit of momentum she could muster. 

She pressed her lips together focusing on the fastest path to take her back towards the school. 

Ladybug could only hope that her luck would hold; that the stone Akuma’s flight was as slow as the heavy flaps had indicated; that it might be far slower than she could race across the city’s rooftops.

Because she needed to get to Adrien—and fast...

 _Before_ the Akuma could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end now! <3
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback! 
> 
> I felt like I needed to take like three extra showers after finishing writing that last chapter, but I'm definitely making good progress now. Hopefully I've got my notes all ready...and maybe a bit of extra time this weekend to work on wrapping this one up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks largely to Kellarhi (but with some additional help from Enberlight and Tempomental) on this chapter!

Bouncing anxiously from foot to foot, Chat Noir paced every square inch of floor in Master Fu’s entry way… until the boards beneath his feet were surely wearing thin... 

His brows pinched together beneath the mask, his claws biting into the door frame where he’d paused to peek into the main room. 

This was taking too long.

He _needed_ to be back to Marinette already. This was first time she’d been in so much danger… as both a civilian and as a Miraculous holder. 

The Akuma had already been far too close to them for comfort, and Marinette seemed to be… unsettlingly curious…

Chat Noir grit his teeth. Was _this_ what it was like for Ladybug sometimes—forever trying to watch out for things beyond her immediate control? Fitfully he raked a claw through his hair...

He filed away the intention to apologize to his Lady profusely… _after_ Marinette was safely transformed, and the Akuma was settled by Ladybug. For now—for both Marinette and Ladybug—he needed to stay focused. 

His gaze was pained as Master Fu carefully placed each Miraculous into a smaller box. 

“You’re sure there isn’t anything I can do to help?” Slinking in, Chat hovering as he peered over the Guardian’s shoulder curiously.

“This is a delicate process, Chat Noir…” He shooed Chat Noir away like a cat that was underfoot, so he could continue what he was doing. Apparently, the Guardian wasn’t even bothering with the usual formalities of the choosing ceremony now, but he still insisted on boxing each one carefully to help mask its presence from Hawkmoth until it could be delivered safely into the holders hands...

Chat slumped away, defeat echoing through his stooped posture… 

He was desperately starting to regret leaving her out in the open in an attempt to keep Master Fu’s location secret. What had seemed necessary at the time had only left her exposed… and he still couldn’t be sure she was safe.

And _that_ was affecting him far more than he’d expected...

“You are sure that Ladybug will arrive shortly?” 

Chat nodded. “As sure as I can be. Rena and Carapace will need to be ready… wherever they are…” He shook his head as his eyes slid closed. “It would be nice to have Queen Bee, too. Except I know for sure that she’s already down. 

Wayzz was fiddling with Fu’s mobile phone, trying to pull up a news broadcast on Master Fu’s phone to help ease Chat Noir’s nervousness… “My other holder has been surprisingly helpful in showing me how to use the latest technology....” he said by way of explanation. With some strategic dancing of his nub-like front legs (and a little help from Chat Noir’s claws on the smaller buttons, the news finally blasted into the sparse room.

“This is Nadja Chamack!” The familiar voice boomed. “Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! The Avenging Angel is out in force, cutting a swath of statues through the middle of Paris. City Hall has asked everyone to stay inside, if at all possible, to keep safe until Ladybug and Chat Noir can set everything to rights.”

Nadja blinked mid-newscast, tapping a finger against her earpiece.

“But just moments ago, the winged Angel was seen shattering through the large pane windows of City Hall. My sources tell me that the police had barricaded the doors.”

The broadcast suddenly changed, and the image on screen swapped... the new picture revealing Mayor Bourgeois and his sharp features. “Effective immediately—and for safety of the citizens of Paris—I am hereby ordering Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste to the Eiffel Tower.” 

The Akuma’s voice boomed off camera. “And is that all you have to say?”

“My re-election campaign used funds allocated for—”

The camera was tipped, unceremoniously, before the world weary Akuma floated forward... stone finger pointed in clear accusation to silence him. 

Nadja’s jaw dropped as the juicy tidbit reached her ears, and the camera feed swapped back to her face. The calculating look in her eyes promised a follow up to that revealing information later. Undaunted, Nadja pressed onward. “Suffice it to say that you _might_ not be as safe indoors as we’d hoped. Chat Noir was spotted earlier, but still no sign of Ladybug. As always, we’ll keep you posted whenever any of the heroes are sighted, and to let you know when it might be safe to resume daily activities. Back to you Alec!”

Master Fu sighed, stretching his aching muscles as he placed the boxes out on the low table. He gathered the rest of the secret case for safe keeping. “Here are the two for Rena and Carapace… and there are the two Zodiac who have been training.”

Grinning with hard earned relief, Chat Noir refused to waste another moment. He snagged the box from the top and bounded out the door. “My Lady will be here for the others soon. I’ll try to contact her on the way!”

* * *

Wayzz and Master Fu were stunned by the breakneck speed of his exit. 

Frowning, Master Fu gently opened the remaining Zodiac box, brows rising as he confirmed his fear. 

Unlucky as he was, Chat Noir hadn't glanced too closely at the box he had picked up, unintentionally leaving Mullo in their care.

“Master?” Wayzz hovered beside him, watching as Fu carefully closed the box.

Master Fu sighed again. “That one belongs to him anyways…”

* * *

Ladybug flew through the air like the devil was at her heels, but for all she knew, the Avenging Angel already was.

Dropping onto the rooftop of Collège Françoise Dupont, she peered into the skylight of the library.

With no small amount of relief, she spotted that Alya and Nino were okay, and cuddled together up on the table. But most everything else around them on the ground had been turned to stone. 

Ladybug tapped at the window, gaining their attention.

The relief on their faces was palpable… they waved up to her and gestured toward the open library door.

Once at the threshold, it took some doing, but Ladybug managed to swing Alya and Nino off the table they’d been perched on... without touching any of the stone hardened floor surrounding it.

Alya blinked as Ladybug set her safely on the tile beyond. “You know… you’re an awful lot shorter than I thought…”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed… arms crossing over her chest, half offended at the observation.

Nino yanked his hat off and rubbed his arm up and over his forehead, to eliminate the sweat that had gathered. The red hat flapped wildly in his hand as he began to gesture back into the library. “ _That_ was crazy. The Akuma just pointed at Chloe and the stone just kept spreading!” He shook his head. “I barely managed to pull Alya up onto the table in time.”

Alya frowned. “I lost my phone, though. And since I added that double factor authentication for security, there’s no way for me to log on to my accounts using Nino’s...”

“Honestly, that should be the least of our worries right now.” Nino murmured, attempting to reassure her by hugging her closely to his side. “Thankfully though, the stone itself stopped creeping towards us once the Akuma left.”

“We just weren’t sure what would happen if we touched it.” Alya added.

Ladybug peered back over her shoulder into the mostly petrified room. Chloe was locked in place, her usual haughtiness tempered with a very clear fear. 

Sabrina had apparently raced to her friend, to check on her. It was clear that neither had any idea that the selfless act would have been so dire…

“I’m glad you both played it safe, then.”

Alya smiled, still a little dazed. “It looks like everyone else got away safely, though.”

Ladybug flinched. “About that…”

Nino met Ladybug’s gaze intently as they started down the steps to the second floor... 

he sighed. “We really don’t know where Marinette went; the Akuma asked us.”

Alya nodded. “I told the Angel what I knew—that Adrien had dragged her out…”

Ladybug halted on her step, gulping back a fresh wave of panic as her grip tightened on the rail.

Nino winced. “The Akuma hit Alya with whatever ‘Truth Fu’ it had… and it hasn’t exactly worn off yet.” 

“Aww…” Alya curled up closer to him, mischief plain in her eyes. “Did you really not want to know what I thought of Carapace?”

He blushed bright pink, right up to his ears. 

Ladybug coughed. “Not that you two aren’t adorable… but we need to get back to business. I need to track down Adrien. Before I was able to transform, I overheard the Akuma planning to use someone—that Marinette liked—as bait to get to her.”

Alya and Nino looked at each other for one fraught moment before Nino frantically tried to call Adrien.

* * *

His grip only tightened on the baton as he noted far more statues littering the streets than he remembered seeing on his race to Master Fu’s. He hadn’t been paying much attention originally, but the realization spurred Chat Noir on faster as he raced back to the rooftop where he’d left Marinette…

Except there was no Marinette... She wasn’t where she’d _promised_ to stay...

Fearfully, Chat Noir wheeled around on the rooftop, looking for even the slightest hint of a struggle… 

Was there a stone that didn’t look like it had the last time? His nose struggling to pick up the tangy, copper scent of blood. His acute eyesight checking the door for any scratch marks before he jostled the single rooftop access door -- finding neither sign of a struggle nor a successful exit.

Baffled, Chat peered down at the box he still had clenched in his claws… the weight of it in his hand almost as heavy as the weight of the guilt he felt… 

Despite it all, it seemed like he’d let Marinette down…

He cracked the box open, shocked to find that it didn’t contain what he’d assumed to be there. 

Master Fu had given him the wrong Miraculous…

Well, it was _technically_ the right one… but he’d only ever expected it to come from his Lady.

His eyes widened, as he retracted and tilted his baton to call Ladybug… just to reach her voicemail.

Chat slammed his eyes shut. 

He really did have the worst sort of luck...

* * *

Ladybug frowned, swinging back to Master Fu’s home.

Her eyes grew sharp, watching carefully for any hint that something else was amiss… or that the Akuma might be headed this way.

Already, a few people had crept back out into the streets after the Akuma appeared to have gone, looking for loved ones that they’d yet to hear from.

She could only to hope that Adrien's phone going to voicemail when Nino had called meant that he was still okay and in hiding somewhere. 

Especially since she'd sighted the Akuma from afar still seemingly looking for someone. Knowing it was still looking for her, she hoped the Akuma wouldn’t do anything drastic if it found Adrien. 

She’d left Alya and Nino outside the school, monitoring the reports via Nino's phone and puzzling out any other way to reach out to Adrien until she could get back to them with their Miraculous.

* * *

_Avenging Angel. You’ve made no progress._

The Angel swooped overhead. “It’s a challenge when these powers have driven everyone underground…”

_If you cannot tackle Ladybug and Chat Noir, those powers can easily be taken away._

A slim smile slowly crossed it’s stony features at the sight of the looming flock below. “Don’t be so hasty, Hawkmoth. Just because it is hard to find extra eyes to help with the search, doesn’t mean _someone_ isn’t _bird-brained_ enough to be outside right now…”

The Avenging Angel dove down, landing before a stunned Monsieur Ramier. Without another word, the Akuma pressed a dimly glowing finger to his forehead. 

“Have you seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng…?” The gravelly voice intoned.

The tall man blinked, seemingly confused before focusing off into the distance… his eyes squinting dramatically. 

“No. But my pigeons tell me that they have spotted a Ladybird flying over the rooftops…”

The Avenging Angel’s movement was slow... its stone robes fluttering gently as it waited, until it spotted the telltale cardinal red blurring above the streets.

A harsh smile, overtook the Avenging Angel’s otherwise serene features.

“Well, Monsieur Ramier. You have been _judged_ … worthy…”

* * *

Master Fu was ready at the door, urging Ladybug quickly inside. 

Wearily, Ladybug dropped her transformation to give Tikki an opportunity to rest up and refuel. 

It was a good call because Tikki looked exhausted. The endless running was definitely starting to take its toll. They needed to get her energy reserves fixed before they took a run at the Avenging Angel.

Marinette was surprised to find the Miraculous ready.

The Guardian simply shook his head. “Chat Noir has already come and gone… That was how we knew to expect you.”

With that Master Fu ran off to the kitchen to get Tikki some more sweets, in case additional were needed mid-battle since Marinette had just exhausted her own supply.

As Tikki dove into a cookie, Marinette looked at what Master Fu set out. The surprise she’d had at seeing the Miraculous waiting for her was overcome by confusion when she found Mullo's necklace… not Sass's bangle as she'd expected.

Wayzz was still tuned into the local news broadcast from the kitchen, and listening for any updates. She inclined an ear towards the muffled drone as she watched Tikki eat. It sounded like the the Akuma might be headed back in their direction...

She and Tikki glanced at one another in growing concern....

Marinette’s voice was shaky as she drew her legs up against her chest. “We have no idea where Chat Noir is… and no idea where Adrien is…”

Tikki chewed furiously, her tiny brows furrowing heavily.

“I really want to get Adrien hidden safely behind the mask of a Miraculous holder.” She frowned, dropping her chin onto the top of her knees. “It just figures that Chat had to have been on that same wavelength.”

Tikki gulped back a dry chunk of cookie. “You really need to call Chat Noir, you know. He _has_ to be worried about you...”

Marinette nodded. “I know. Once you’ve got your energy back up. I’ll let him know I’ve moved her someplace safe...”

A mad rush of wind rattled the windows. Marinette leapt up, instincts driving her to try and peek outside for a visual on the inbound threat.

She wheeled around to look at her Kwami. Her stuffed-cheek kwami was already staring back at her... wide eyes mirroring her own panicked foreboding. Marinette did the one safe thing she could think to do in that moment…

Determined, she looped Mullo’s necklace over her head, whispering “Mullo! Whiskers up!”

After all that training with Chat Noir, she was hoping that her speed would be her saving grace against the incoming Akuma...

Multimouse scrambled through the door, prepared to do whatever it took to lead the threat away from the Guardian and the remaining Miraculous. The situation now was bad enough; she couldn’t allow it to get worse.

What she wasn’t anticipating as she ran through the door was colliding with the dark figure… 

Leaving her with the wind knocked out of her only a few short feet outside of Master’s Fu’s front door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *subtlety increases the total chapter number*
> 
> Shockingly, this one is going to take more chapters than I thought...
> 
> This chapter was a bear to write for all sorts of reasons, but all of your support really has helped me push through the biggest challenges. I cannot thank you all enough! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Kellarhi for beta reading!

With laser-pointed focus, Chat Noir rushed along the rooftops. He needed to get the right Miraculous in hand; then (and only then) could he safely try to contact Ladybug again. 

He bounded down, leaping off the rooftop line in a headlong rush to get inside Fu’s shop as fast as _Miraculously_ possible.

Mid-descent, he noticed a figure scrambling (and stumbling) out of Master Fu’s door.

His gaze snapped to her hair—secured fast into a pair of high buns that mimicked mouse-like ears. 

It was Marinette; he dared to breathe for only a moment.

She _was_ safe… but at the moment, still very much in danger from him.

Clearly she’d thought so too, based on the wide-eyed gasp that rose from her lungs when she’d spotted him. Her instinct to react was still a little too slow. 

Thankfully, his was as sharp as ever.

Chat Noir spun midair, wrapping an arm about her hips while anticipating how best to roll with their impact. He’d spent more than the past year predicting how tumbles like this would play out… and thankfully those instincts took over once more, to keep her safe.

It would hurt a little, but it wouldn’t leave either of them with any lasting damage.

“Chat?” She mumbled from their tangled position on the ground. Her blue eyes were wide and incredulous as she slowly pushed up against the cement, looking down at him. 

“Marinette,” he breathed in undisguised awe, shoulders slumping back against the street in stark relief. His eyes fleetingly passed over her form to ensure she was hale and whole. 

His hands trembled slightly from where they still were at her hips. “I thought for sure the Akuma had gotten to you first.”

She shook her head, coughing lightly as her eyes broke away from his. “I managed to get away."

Giddy, Chat yanked her down against him into a tight, relieved hug... cackling madly at the surprised, little squeaky “eep” that slipped past her lips as she tumbled to him. 

“I really am glad.”

He could feel the warmth of her cheeks with her face buried against the crook of his neck. “Me, too.”

A tentative smile crossed his lips, building as the force of it all sank in. His racing heartbeat thudded to a crawl in his ears—finally starting to calm thanks to the sight of her. 

Letting out a huge breath of relief, his eyes closed, and he began to stroke her back lightly in hope of calming her nerves before her first real battle. 

His gentle tactile reassurance didn’t seem to be working because she suddenly pulled away from him, arms flailing behind her as she began a panicked crab-walk away from where they’d been laying on the ground. 

“Why are you here, anyways?” She seated herself upon the slim porch, glancing back at Master Fu’s entry way. “Shouldn’t you be after the Akuma?”

Chat sat up himself, and tried not to chuckle when she began to fret in the cute way that Marinette so often did—managing to somehow miss placing her hand on the pavement despite it being directly below her. He wondered momentarily what had inspired such a strong reaction… 

Curiously watching her face for some kind of clue, Chat noted when her eyes darted to the side and she looked a little relieved. She’d spotted the Snake Miraculous box; it must have spilled from his hands, and was now lying all but forgotten on the sidewalk.

Blinking, he reached down to recover it, claws wrapping carefully around the outside. “I managed to grab the wrong one… I mean, it is a _paws_ ible option, but it wasn’t the one I wanted… but by the time I got back, you were gone,” he tried to explain clumsily.

Multimouse grew quiet, drawing her arms up around her knees that were tucked up against her chest. “Oh…”

“Can I ask…?”

“Hmmm?” She nibbled at her lip, clearly distracted.

“How did you get away?” Chat Noir shook his head, dusting himself off and offering her a hand up. “When I got up there to check, that roof was locked tight.”

Her eyes widened before darting away once again. “There… the Akuma was really, really close. Luckily, Ladybug showed up.”

“Ladybug helped you out?” Chat’s brows rose skyward. The news hadn’t yet confirmed Ladybug’s appearance… and she also hadn’t answered his calls. He didn’t voice his concern to Marinette, but it was actually quite unusual for Ladybug to transform, yet not answer his calls—she must have had her hands full.

Multimouse fidgeted, still nervously gnawing at her lips as her eyes dipped to her shuffling feet. “She’s the whole reason I got back here safely. She made sure to stay out of sight until the Akuma passed, and well… here I am.” She said the last with a nervous giggle.

Chat Noir frowned, helping Multimouse up off the ground. “That was fortunate timing… do you know where she is now?”

“...Ladybug was just inside fueling up her Kwami.” Multimouse seemed really distracted… she turned, peering back over her shoulder at the door. “She was pretty tired after that trip.”

Beaming, he moved in an instant. “Then we can talk over the plan of attack!” He reached out and grabbed the edge of the door.

“Chat!” She took a big step towards the door… Multimouse’s voice was hardly the soft squeak he would have suspected. “She doesn’t want anyone to go inside…”

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, sharpening his gaze back at her as his clawed hand relaxed from the doorway. Ladybug made a point to _never_ take too long to refuel when an Akuma was out. Something wasn’t right here… especially as Marinette’s usually fierce eyes kept turning away. He leaned towards her, conspiratorially. “Are you… _lying_?”

Multimouse set her jaw, pressing his chest away before crossing one arm over the other. Her eyes stubbornly slid shut. “I don’t make a habit of lying, Chat Noir. It wasn’t exactly a short trip to get here.” She opened her eyes to stare him down resolutely.

Chat blinked quizzically. Despite what she’d said, he felt that her story wasn’t quite what it was made out to be… maybe she wasn’t lying, but what she’d told him wasn’t exactly the truth, either—he wasn’t going to bother trying to tell Marinette that Ladybug had carried him _much_ further as a civilian without even breaking a sweat.

But, since both girls seemed to want him to stay outside...

“So then how do I give this back?” He tossed the box gently into the air.

Master Fu brought them back to themselves... startling them with his sudden appearance at the door. “Chat Noir. Multimouse. You both must come inside now. The Akuma is headed in this direction and there isn’t much time left to gather your strength.”

Master Fu interrupting them couldn’t have come at a better time; they needed to get that very exposed interaction out of sight.

Chat moved immediately, though Multimouse looked a bit stunned… she peered around anxiously to confirm no one else had been watching or listening. 

As he entered the main room, Chat caught sight of a red blur from the corner of his eye. Was that Ladybug’s Kwami? It had rushed back towards the entrance, where Marinette and Master Fu still had yet to walk through the door.

His eyes went wide with sudden panic… claws biting more tightly into Sass’s Miraculous box.

All senses on full alert now, he inconspicuously tried to check around for any sign of Ladybug, but came up short. Curious cat that he was, when Multimouse walked into the entryway and began talking to Master Fu, he peeked his head first down the main hallway, and then into the kitchen. One black ear pivoted, trying to catch any sign that there were any others in the home; although he hadn’t checked the entire place, his hearing was acute, and he didn’t even hear so much as a mouse from anywhere else in the house.

Except for the Mouse behind him...

* * *

Master Fu had patiently waited for Marinette to follow him, reassuring her quietly before she came back inside. 

She anxiously tugged at the back of his red floral Hawaiian shirt. 

“You knew?”

“Of course, Marinette. Remember, I gave you your Miraculous in the first place. You and Chat proved your kindness and compassion—your worthiness to carry this power—first. And you both keep proving it time and time again.”

She blinked as he set two Miraculous boxes—those for Rena Rouge and Carapace—into her hands. 

“It’s the same reason why I have no doubt that today will end as every day before… even if it might require a few extra hands.”

Deep in conversation, neither one of them had noticed the telltale streak of red that had tried escaping from the other room.

* * *

Chat Noir stood in the entryway to the kitchen, gaping back at Multimouse, who held two boxed Miraculous in her small hands. He backpedaled quickly to the kitchen.

It had taken more than a little time for Master Fu to trust _him…_

But for the Guardian to trust her so readily…

_Could it mean…?_

All the fumbled excuses. The swift, red streak. Multiple Miraculous boxes entrusted to her so easily.

Chat Noir’s pupils constricted as clarity hit him with such force it nearly knocked him off his feet.

He peered back over his shoulder—his eyebrows raised so high in surprise that they reached his hairline.

“M... my L--” He clamped a gloved over his mouth, biting his tongue on a whispered, _delighted_ … “Marinette!”

Because his words had _always_ been true. Marinette _was_ amazing.

He bounced excitedly on his toes... quickly unzipping the pocket on his chest to stow the Miraculous box as he tried to process it all. 

He had promised not to look for her. Yet he’d been _right next to her_ , from the very beginning.

Was Marinette actually Ladybug?? She had to be, _right_?!? 

A shiver of excitement slipped down his spine. In the weirdest way, it all made perfect sense. 

He already knew that Marinette was amazing. Visions of their first entanglement slipped between his memories of Marinette’s klutziest moments. Chat drew his fingers over his lips, the pressure slightly dragging them open. It was a wonder—with as much as he’d watched (and admired) them both—he’d never been able to put the pieces together before. 

Then again… his brows furrowed together. He _had_ been close to the truth; that night… before her Father had been Akumatized. But even as a civilian she’d been quick enough on her feet to entirely distract him from finding out.

By _pretending_ to have feelings for him…

The jubilant sparkle dimmed from his eyes. The whole situation had been a ruse just to protect her identity…. 

And he’d bought it all: hook, line, and sinker. Only to gently push her away… without the slightest hint about the opportunity he’d missed. His posture slumped with the realization… his head hung low.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice her sneak up to his side. He almost jumped when she pressed a small hand to his arm, slightly squeezing his bicep. 

“Are you alright, Chat?” Multimouse’s blue grey gaze met his as he peered down at her. He was still dazed, but he noted that his mind no longer blurred the differences in her tone of voice. 

He could hear every ounce of her worry.

His lips curved slightly. “Nothing a little Lucky Charm can’t fix.”

Her eyes darted over him to suss out the slightest hint of injury.

Blushing under her regard, he looked away. “Where is Master Fu?”

“He went to get a little extra food—in case we need it. Are you sure you’re okay? If you stop shuffling for just a moment, I can see where you’re hurt and I can help you, silly cat!”

Chat just shrugged. “It wouldn’t matter now, anyways. Only Ladybug will be able to fix this.”

She met his gaze… head tilted as she puzzled over his distraction. She backed down only slightly. 

Shaking his head, he pulled away from her grasp, “I’ll be alright, m’Lady.”

Her reaction was stunned silence. She stumbled backwards, windmilling as she tried to catch herself in vain… she spilled onto the floor. “Wh-what?”

His eyes softened as he carefully pulled her back to her feet. 

“You both must go now,” Master Fu, tutted pressing them both out of the house. “If the news is correct, the Akuma will be here in mere minutes. Paris needs you both.”

Chat gathered her into his arms, carrying her away from Master Fu’s in one quick, fell swoop. He saw the shaky, unmistakable panic in her eyes. 

She peered over his shoulder. “Where are you going, Chat? Isn’t the Akuma coming from the Tower?”

He smiled softly. “I’m trying to get you a head start… and give us both some fair distance from where we were.” 

“Oh,” she exhaled in relief. Her brows furrowed. “We need to get back to school… and figure out where Adrien went… _I_ might be safe for now, but the Akuma was threatening to take _him_ to try and draw me out for their punishment.”

Chat Noir hesitated, floundering for the words that usually spilled so easily from his silver tongue. It was only the clear, anxious panic on her face that gave him focus. “Adrien’s okay… I made sure of it. I’ve got him hidden someplace safe, but you can let Ladybug worry about that… The faster we bring this Akuma down, the _safer_ he will be.”

She fidgeted anxiously. “You’re sure he’s really safe?”

Gently, he reached out a tentative claw, unsure if he should try to console her as she was clearly withdrawing… stepping slowly away, and putting as much space between them as she could.

His eyes narrowed, searching for a pun to defuse the situation when the implications of her concern for her classmate landed. “What a minute… why would Adrien get you so riled up?”

She gaped at him, a bit incredulous… until a soft, sad smile curved her lips. “He’s a friend, Chat. Why wouldn’t I worry?” He pulled his features into a neutral expression as they continued over a few more buildings.

He righted her beside him on a rooftop not far from the school. “Why don’t you go send some civvies off to safety? Just… keep those Miraculous safe… until Ladybug can get to you…” 

The weight of worry clearly unburdened from her shoulders, Multimouse bounded off. He watched her disappear—she was even more sure-footed than she had been during their practice—carrying away two Miraculous for Rena and Carapace.

The sight just cemented his thoughts all the more. 

He watched her move away safely before moving away himself. Chat turned on his heel, vaulting over rooftops and running straight at the tower… it would be faster for him to get there, and he needed to buy everyone enough time. 

There was just no time for questions that might tell him for certain, and _certainly_ no time for him to reveal himself in return. He now held a safety advantage over his Lady, and that was incredibly unfair to her and her family.

Then again, she’d always been adamant about keeping their masks firmly in place. 

He winced, watching an occasional burst of rocky dust climb over the rooftops from a few blocks over. 

Setting his jaw, Chat tried not to worry... he was sure that she was bound to transform into Ladybug once she felt she was a safe distance from him. Besides, now her fearlessness as Multimouse made much more sense. 

Of course _she_ wasn’t afraid to train hard... but she was only burning herself out just as quickly as he was. Enough so, that she'd fallen asleep against him today.

Of course _she_ would defend her friends... even going so far as to lobby for her _friend_ Adrien to become a Miraculous holder and have him fight at herside. Despite all his protesting—as both Chat and Adrien—she _trusted_ _him_.

It took an attack from the Akuma that nearly knocked him out of the air to jolt him from his cyclical thoughts about Marinette being Multimouse being Ladybug... 

Chat shook his head, scowling down at the Avenging Angel... seeking a solid delay and escape tactic as it swooped up towards him. 

He grimaced, eyes gauging the Akuma’s rapid approach to spot the best vulnerability in the Akuma’s defenses to ensure he could stay out of harm's way. He had enough to worry about, now that his partner had him feeling like _he_ might actually be the mouse in this whole mess, spinning in circles on a hamster wheel of his own making. 

He dodged—using just a single arm to hand-spring away from the Akuma as his baton was already out and ready. 

But… why did she want _Adrien_ to fight with her? There had to have been someone else in her mind better suited to the task… she’d made it all too clear that she didn’t want her _friend_ Adrien to be like Chat Noir…

Could it have been Luka she was trying to spend time with the day he’d try to set up that failed, rooftop date…? There wasn’t anyone else Marinette had even let close…

Chat Noir moved quickly, leaping at the last moment to dodge a well-timed pointed finger from the Akuma as the wall behind him erupted into a growing mountainous cascade of stone.

If he was being honest with himself, maybe he _had_ been a little jealous at the ease in which the older boy had interacted with Marinette… well before inadvertently witnessing Luka confessing his feelings to Marinette.

Ladybug—Marinette—had only wanted to be super professional in this role. So, it made sense that she wouldn't want her boyfriend Luka to possibly get hurt… maybe she thought it would be too difficult to focus on what needed to be done in the heat of battle.

How many times had he fallen head over heels for the mask, ensuring that he carefully snuck a little more distance between himself and Marinette? He’d been _so_ certain that she was _just a friend_ —an amazing one, to be sure—But _only_ a friend. How many times had he explained away her presence in his life?

Every single memory of where Plagg chuckled or groaned at the mere mention of Marinette was one further ounce of proof. 

He’d even drafted her help in setting him up with Kagami, in a desperate, yet failed, attempt to forget all about her as Ladybug.

And the truth was, he could never forget her, no matter what he would try. No matter how much pushing her out of his mind might actually keep her safe.

Chat felt _awful_ … and awfully distracted. 

And that wouldn’t do either of them any good…

He had to focus on keeping his head in this fight until she could come to relieve him… 

_Ladybug_. Chat’s eyes slid closed, hoping against hope that the mere thought of her might summon her faster. 

Because, no matter what, she could always be depended on to show up when needed. No one understood more than he did how strongly she took her responsibilities… a fact that often left him starstruck in her presence. But being beside Marinette herself was a far more grounding experience for him—running the roofs with her as Multimouse had been good for them _both_. He saw it in the way her eyes twinkled with mischief… the way she was able to breathe easily and relax in their rooftop moments. Despite her duties as Ladybug, she had taken the new Miraculous… why?

He dove down from the Tower in a rapid tailspin, playing a reckless game of chicken with the Akuma. Chat pulled up, a safe enough distance from the ground, hoping to wear the Akuma down as he spaced out the distance between them. 

He supposed it made an odd kind of sense… she must have talked it over with her Kwami before deciding to accept Mullo’s Miraculous. They were making plans to expand their team, and it gave her the perfect vantage point to evaluate new abilities and powers this way—even if just for a while. 

In a way, it was kindness. As Multimouse, she actually seemed to be a little freer than she let herself be as Ladybug, even going so far as bringing a bag full of treats when they sat atop those horses at the Grand Palais. He could hardly remember a single time he’d been with her as Ladybug where she’d allowed herself to be anything but strictly business.

But in another way, it was awful. It had given him hope—for things that _might_ have been, yet never could be, now. It made him clearly see what he’d screwed up entirely, with his rotten dose of luck. 

The closeness he suddenly realized he was craving wouldn’t be safe for her. He couldn’t _dare_ to get close to _either_ side of her now that he knew the secrets they’d worked so hard to safeguard.

It felt like she was being ripped away from him… just as sure as the sudden slip of his baton from his distracted grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *types away furiously at the next installment*
> 
> Don't be surprised if the chapter count sneaks up to 20. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Kellarhi for helping to clean this all up!

With all the focus she could muster, Multimouse scampered across the rooftops, and away from her partner. Even though there was still a very serious Akuma to contend with, her mind felt decidedly scattered. 

Much as she might wish otherwise, Mullo wasn’t quite as steadying an influence as Tikki. Being Ladybug had always given her the confidence (and capability) and magical powers she needed to temporarily forget she was still a teenage girl… but right now, even transformed as she was, she felt a lot like regular, old Marinette. 

Having a mask had always been reassuring, until today.

She peered over her shoulder. 

He was _still_ watching her. 

Multimouse bit her lip. It would be too suspicious if she lingered… or if she looked back again. So, she summoned all the speed she was capable of, then scrambled off in the hopes she would escape his view. 

Keeping her ‘personalities’ sorted while in battle/panic mode was far more of a challenge than she’d ever expected. She _thought_ she may have been able to assuage Chat’s doubts… but this definitely wasn’t the first close call; misdirection could only work so long as he looked away. 

Only, Chat really wasn’t doing a great job of looking away _this time_.

Chat was many things, but he usually wasn’t very subtle. He had clearly been distracted...

Finally certain that she’d put enough distance between them, she ducked safely behind an overly large chimney and called for her voice of reason. 

“Tikki?” The little red Kwami emerged from where she’d been hiding inside one of Multimouse’s hair buns.

“What was all that about?” She felt like he’d been acting strange, but she also thought he wouldn’t be able to keep that sort of thing quiet if he suspected she was Ladybug... 

“Chat Noir?” Tikki blinked, taking in the growing worry on Marinette’s face with no small amount of furrowed brows on her own part. “I had to hide away quickly, so I wasn’t watching him closely.” 

Marinette’s eyes slid shut as she called “Whiskers off!” Her fists balled up at her sides, holding the two other Miraculous close. Tikki hovered near, and Mullo flew up to cuddle Marinette’s other cheek. “Do you think he _knows_?”

Tikki shrugged. “Honestly, I thought if he ever found out, he might react a little more strongly… Chat Noir doesn’t really hold back his thoughts all that much.”

Marinette frowned, considering Tikki’s words. The line of questioning after he’d plowed into her at Fu’s was definitely like him; he’d always been a curious cat. She was pretty sure he’d been teasing her when he’d asked if she was ‘lying’... he’d always chosen the most inopportune times to flirt in the past. 

“I guess you’re right, Tikki.” she conceded. “He was probably just worried about Ladybug, as usual. Considering he’s been asking me for years, I don’t think he would let an opportunity like that pass him by if he thought I was Ladybug.”

“I was almost sure though, when he ran into me at Fu’s, he would have suspected just from the way I took that fall. ” She winced, thinking about how she’d instinctively tumbled with Chat—the way they’d done so many times before when she was Ladybug. “But he was abnormally aware of me. He’s never cushioned me like that as Ladybug. He’s never handled me with “kid gloves” and I’ve never seen him so relieved. I’m lucky I didn’t give myself away…” 

Tikki just smiled widely... carefully keeping mum, and meeting her fellow Kwami’s anxious gaze.

“The adrenaline of instant ‘battle mode’ hit me and I just reacted—as if it was you with me, Tikki. It didn’t even dawn on me at first that I _wasn’t_ Ladybug. And with Mullo’s help, it wasn’t like I wouldn’t be able to handle the force of the hit; I was clearly geared up for it and all.” Marinette shook her head, her gaze a bit far off and unfocused. “I guess I was just worried that I’d reacted in ways that might scream out “Ladybug” to him. Thankfully, I’m pretty sure that isn’t true because he was clearly aware it was Marinette behind Multimouse’s mask.” 

Tikki just chuckled. “But that shouldn’t be surprising. Even with Ladybug, Chat’s always been extra careful to keep others safe. And knowing you were Marinette probably just spurred on more caution. You did the same for Adrien, after all, when Riposte had come after him.”

“I’m just worried. In that moment, I felt like the lines and the magic that kept me hidden away and safe were suddenly exposed… I was way too “Ladybug” right then.”

Marinette worried her lip. All of that was troubling enough. But half of her was so utterly comfortable around Chat that she was starting to wonder just how much she would really mind it if he ever found out…

She must have borrowed a little last minute luck from Tikki that to keep the wool over her partner’s eyes once more… but she couldn’t count on that luck to hold out again.

Tikki cut into her reflections as the sounds of battle echoed through the air. “We need to get moving, Marinette!” 

With a quick nod, she summoned Tikki to her side. 

Marinette didn’t dawdle, though she did peer around the chimney to look for him one last time before transforming. 

Just to be safe.

* * *

Nino spotted Ladybug incoming, and opened the classroom window.

Alya grinned a knowing smile. “See, I told you she’d be back in no time.”

Ladybug had seen them too, and with the precision of years as the spotted hero, landed in the room almost silently. She wasted no time in setting the Miraculous in each of their hands. “Glad to see you’re still safe. Paris is definitely in need of your help,” she greeted. 

Alya had been tracking the news, looking more than a little grim. 

Nino looked pretty distraught that they’d had no luck reaching Adrien. They had stayed in the classroom, hoping that Adrien might loop back, and had even considered running over to his house… but they didn’t want to leave Ladybug in the lurch. Adrien’s Father’s secretary wasn’t returning any calls, either. He was still missing for the moment.

Ladybug was disappointed in the lack of Adrien news, but also seemed preoccupied.

Nino peered over Alya’s shoulder again at the news; he’d clearly been doing it at intervals. “The only good thing is that the Akuma still seems to be moving around. Which means it doesn’t seem to have found either Adrien or Marinette.”

Alya arched a brow, with a clearly too pleased look on her face. “I wonder where they both could be hiding…”

Nino just coughed as a blushing Ladybug turned around towards the window, trying to focus enough to calculate their next move. “Hopefully, we won’t have to go looking for them. We just need to take down this Akuma first, so they both will be safe.”

“That’s good,” Alya conceded, nodding back to Nino as she pulled up to Ladybug’s side. “But they aren’t the ones we should be worried about right now.” 

She held out her phone, showing Ladybug the live footage of her partner getting tossed around like a rag doll...

* * *

Chat Noir was feeling sorry for himself, and it was greatly impacting his ability to stay focused. 

He still had eyes on his baton. But he was left with no other choice than to use his claws’ tenuous grip on the Eiffel Tower beams, prowling along them above the Akuma. Cataclysm had to be held back if at all possible… Ladybug might need it. 

The Avenging Angel guarded the baton, and knocked Chat back whenever he managed to get close to snagging it. They had already been locked in this tense standoff for a few minutes, with neither ceding any ground. 

Chat grit his teeth, claws gripping tightly into the metal beams of the Tower. He was debating if he should tug off his own tail. But just like Mari—Multimouse’s tail, his didn’t have that long of a range. And it was one of the few easy surprises left in his arsenal, so he didn’t want to do it unless he had no choice. 

The Akuma hadn’t been flying up after him or chasing him. She had been remarkably careful not to create any other stone figures on the tower; maybe that was why it hadn’t actually tried to grab his baton. The concrete and stone dust of the Akuma’s previous attacks still lingered in the sky to the west of them, so it seemed like the Akuma was holding back some of their innate strength. 

This would all be so much easier... except the stone-faced angel, didn’t seem to be wearing down like he’d hoped.

“Here, Kitty, kitty.” She taunted, booming voice echoing across the air. “I have a toy for you to play with.”

He leaned back only the slightest bit, tilting two fingers in a mocking salute. “I’m already having fun playing around up here, thank you.”

The Avenging Angel’s eyes flashed, before its wings flared open. “Are you sure? Because I think you might not be telling me the truth…”

The Akuma raced upwards towards him. 

“What ever happened to trust?” He screeched, scrambling down as fast as he could lift his claws from the bolts in the beams.

Like a cat caught in a tree, he clung tightly wherever he scrambled. Under his breath, he softly summoned Cataclysm before diving away. He knew he could get a solid 30 meters down before he could unleash the corruptive force to rust the metal and rake in his claws to slow his rapid decline. But when his hand met the edge of the tower as he’d planned, he saw he had a much bigger problem than how he would be able to slow himself. 

The Avenging had swooped back, diving down after him with a finger extended for truth compulsion.

Chat Noir flinched. He had way, way _too many_ things to keep hidden. 

He was saved by the last second deflection of Carapace’s temporary shield ability. 

_Lucky_ for him.

He exhaled sharply, gratefully… eyes wide in shock as the Akuma was knocked away. 

Carapace helped him back to his feet, and Ladybug tossed him his weapon…

“Carapace… my Lady!” he said, relieved… but the look he directed to her held more than relief in it; his gaze was soft, and searching. 

Both jumped to attention when Rena spoke up.

“Gonna need some help protecting them, Carapace!” 

Ladybug and Carapace shared a meaningful glance—and a quick nod—before he raced over to help Rena Rogue.

“You alright, Chat Noir?” Ladybug turned her full attention to him.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

She flinched slightly, then broke away to monitor the battle above. “I sent Multimouse away...” she whispered to him, volunteering the information before he had a chance to ask. “Her powers still aren’t battle tested.”

Chat watched her silently, wide eyed. Despite her talk with Tikki, she was still a bit anxious... holding her breath for proof that he’d accepted her fib. It was easier to lie to him here, though; she’s protecting her identity... and it is at least partially true.

She hated lying. She _really_ hated lying to him. But she knew she had to.

Besides, Ladybug knew that he would focus better with Marinette under threat but out of the way… she was pretty certain it would be a relief for him, and would help him keep his composure. Weirdly though, it was really Chat Noir that was leaving _her_ kind of off balance. 

After a super slow blink, he nodded. He visibly winced as his paw beeped. 

She regarded him carefully... he seemed a little unsteady and tired; he must have been fighting hard to keep the Akuma’s attention. She urged him to hide and refuel.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he promised, and turned to escape.

“Huh?” he stopped, blinking in confusion. Chat Noir’s startled gaze was drawn over to the other half of the battle: at the image of Adrien and Marinette huddled together beneath Carapace’s Shelter ability.

He definitely hadn’t expected to see himself mimicked. But the sight of Marinette was a relief. He looked at Ladybug… confirming for his own eyes that she was exactly where he knew just where Marinette was supposed to be.

He watched his own mirror image rush in front of her—she looked far more fearful than he’d seen her in any guise.

Ladybug clearly took his surprise as a sign of shock in seeing Marinette. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave a quick wink. “Don’t worry. _Rena Rouge_ and Carapace have things covered... for a while at least.”

Thoroughly love-struck, he lingered long enough to watch her take off towards the Akuma. 

He felt a tug of anxiety on her behalf as she rushed back into the fray.

Wasting no more time, he ran off along the lower level, desperate to find someplace safe from prying eyes (and recording equipment) to refuel .

* * *

The Avenging Angel struck Carapace’s Shield, igniting sparks with the effort. 

Carapace winced under the strain, beads of sweat glistening from beneath his hood. The green geometric shell flickered around Adrien and Marinette’s mirage… It was clearly not impenetrable and the pair look fearful, mimicking the look of panic on Rena Rouge’s face. 

Ladybug set her jaw. Her plan was working, but could it continue for long enough? 

With the image of Marinette there, the Angel was enraged. The truth compulsion was dropped in favor of the punishment route. The Angel’s face had transformed; its rage had twisted an odd combination of Horrificator and Stoneheart’s features, and had rendered a face not unlike the most terrifying and demonic looking statues known to man. 

Ladybug felt a surge of panic, and could almost feel the anger the Akuma was directing towards the decoy. She braced Rena to help make sure her projection didn’t fail until Chat Noir returned. “Doing okay?”

Rena grimaced, struggling to maintain her focus. “I’ve been better…”

Ladybug had almost forgotten that Alya was already a little too honest thanks to her earlier run in with the Akuma. She groaned, fighting off the urge to summon her Lucky Charm just yet.

“C’mon, _Chaton…_ ”

* * *

Although the Eiffel Tower evacuation protocol had been activated—and nearly everyone had been safely ushered away—Lila slipped through. 

She saw where the Akuma was headed thanks to Nadja’s declaration on the news, and she raced here; she wanted to make sure she could witness firsthand that Ladybug got what was coming to her. 

The bug had a sweet spot for Adrien (much like the rest of Paris). But he already said he hated it when she hurt people he cared about, so it wouldn’t do for her to have to explain her presence, or be linked to this Akuma in any way. The silly film crew wouldn’t dare to draw close after they’d already lost one cameraman to this Akuma, so she was reasonably sure that nobody would even know she was around.

She peered from side to side, confirming that she hadn’t been spotted. The so-called heroes of Paris were clearly engrossed in the fighting above. 

Lila mulled over the controls. The elevator operator had left the system fully powered in the rush to get everyone clear and out of danger. She beamed as she stumbled onto the right combination of buttons to send the elevator car lurching upwards. 

The Akuma didn’t scare her… not since she’d been all too careful to make sure it was directed elsewhere. Although, it seemed Mylene was perhaps even a bit more sensitive to criticism than Lila had bargained for.

Lila chuckled darkly as she leaned back against the elevator wall... her fingernail tracing lazy circles on the glass. “And it couldn’t be happening to a better person…”

* * *

Chat Noir raced upward. Lila’s presence had somehow created more urgency in their situation. He made Plagg stuff the last bit of Camembert into his mouth as he tried to give his Kwami a status update.

Well, about the _battle_ at least… he still was struggling to come to terms with Marinette being the one he’d had the most painful crush on after so long.

And none of them had time for Plagg to crow over the fact that he’d been right about that fact all along…

Chat landed on the upper tower not a moment too soon. 

Carapace was clearly run down. And aghast as the Akuma used her truth compulsion on Rena, the soft gold glow flickering around her finger..

“Where are they!”

“I don’t know.” Rena frowned down at the finger where it met with her shoulder. “We were even looking--”

Ladybug’s yo-yo sliced through the air, cutting off Rena’s answer and daringly whipping right across the Angel’s cheek.

The Avenging Angel scowled.

Chat Noir squared off, readying his baton into defensive mode. “You won’t be fighting _them_. You’ll be fighting us.” 

“Then perhaps you can tell me where they are, Chat Noir.” The Angel rose... wings beating heavily before she swooped across the platform, coming in _far_ faster than he had witnessed in their previous fight; the Angel could manage short sprints.

He vaulted upwards to dodge…

But it wasn’t going to happen fast enough.

Ladybug had _spotted_ his peril, he noted deliriously, a split second too late. 

His jaw dropped in horror as he watched _her_ fling herself in the path between the Angel and where he had been standing… taking the brunt of the truth compulsion that had been intended for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly to the end here! :D No idea if I might end this before we might actually see Multimouse in canon, but I am trying!
> 
> *continues scribbling furiously*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Kellarhi for beta reading my messy thoughts into a much clearer picture!

“Ladybug!!” Chat Noir cried out, racing forward as Ladybug slumped over, falling to her knees. He didn’t hesitate before weaving his arm under her armpit—he pulled her up against his side. Immediately extending his baton, he launched with Ladybug to the other side of the platform, to give her some space from their attacker.

“You alright, my Lady?” 

She winced, groaning insensibly. Her head swam with mounting pressure… she knew from observing Alya that she could handle being hit by the Akuma, though _she’d_ at least had time to temper the urges; the truth compulsion couldn’t change her mind or alter the strength of her will, but the desire to guard her secrets was definitely waning. 

She slammed her hands over her ears, trying to shut everything out. There was all too much... too many secrets to spill… too many risks: the Guardian; Rena and Carapace; Tikki’s secrets; her own identity. The safety of her parents (and her friends) required that all her secrets were safely locked away… until Hawkmoth was stopped permanently. 

That didn’t even address the secret she’d harbored about how she felt about Adrien. That alone was overwhelming enough to possibly push every other secret to the wayside. 

Hawkmoth learning about that might even be the worst. He had been targeted already… and both times had numbered among her closest calls.

“My Lady??” Chat Noir asked again, with a semi panicked expression. He’d simply acted—without puns or pretense. “Are you alright?”

He was her one hope, her one chance to get through all of this… she looked up at him. “I will be. With your help.” 

* * *

As a breathless Ladybug peered over at him, Chat Noir lingered—feeling much too useless and anxious as he hovered right at her side.

He couldn’t help but see the weariness that haunted Marinette’s blue eyes, peering out from behind that mask. He’d inadvertently witnessed her panic as the weight of her secrets fell in on her. 

Chat Noir knew—now, more than ever—that he couldn’t stand to let her down. Because if he did… it would only spiral back on her civilian life, too. And to their friends.

If he hadn’t truly ever understood the point of why the masks were so necessary, the realization hit him _now_ like a ton of bricks. His knowledge of her identity really _was_ a threat…

Had she known? Was that why she had taken the hit for him?

That was _his_ job. That was why _he_ was here. To protect _her_. 

It had been gut wrenching, watching her jump in front of him… without any sign of hesitation. He had tried to be so careful, hiding any hint of the newfound knowledge he possessed.

In spite of all of that—and the telling hallmarks of pain and anguish on her face—she was still standing. 

But was that pain _physical_? He’d only seen the truth compulsion used once, but Alya didn’t appear to be hurt… and any interaction he or Ladybug would have with their Kwami did an impressive job to dramatically reduce any pain they felt.

Frowning, Chat held her up, claw bracketing her shoulder. He was tempted—sorely tempted—to reassure her. It would be so easy to just tell her now, to confirm her very likely suspicions, so it would be one less thing for her to balance when she was ready to take the Akuma down.

It could be clear reassurance that she truly had a friend—through and through—fighting at her side.

Except… it would be one more secret for her to keep.

The Avenging Angel glowered in their direction, but he wasn’t about to linger. Especially since he was questioning the effects of the attack she’d endured.

He vaulted up into the air again, putting as much distance as he could between her and the threat, before he thought twice about it. 

“Chat!” She whimpered, panic widening her eyes and sharpening the twinge of pain on his arms where she’d held tight. “We need to stay down there.”

His brows furrowed as he set her down on the upper level. “No. We need you to be okay… no matter _what_ else. And if that means you need another minute free of the Akuma, then Rena and Carapace will do what they can to distract.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ladybug smiling softly, clearly torn between frustration and fondness. “I guess you’re right…”

“What are you talking about?” Chat Noir smirked, struggling to keep his feckless mask in place. “We can’t _both_ be reckless. Paris wouldn’t survive it.”

Dire as his words truly were, she gazed up at him as if he’d hung the moon.

Chat Noir blushed, turning his eyes away to scan the Tower for any sign that the Akuma had followed. It would have been reward enough to have had that soft approval from Ladybug… But to know that was also warm approval from Marinette?

She squeezed his arm gently, where he still was supporting her. “Thank you, _Kitty_.”

He gulped, struggling to keep focused. “Whatever you need.”

“You can't let me talk to her. There’s too much I know that no one else can ever know…” she said, still a bit shaky. She pulled away, schooling her features into a face he recalled all too well—not just as Ladybug. This was the same face that Marinette had shown when focused on a test or a video game. 

“So you need me to keep you talking about anything else?” Chat Noir hovered beside her, unwilling to stray outside of her arms length.

“Clever Kitty.” She ruffled his hair, half-wincing in her struggle to keep focused. “Rena has already gotten hit by this Akuma’s truth compulsion. It’s why I knew I’d be okay. Mostly..” 

Realization dawned anew on his face. “That’s why you were keeping her back.”

“She can still project what is clear in her own mind… but if someone asks a question, it might all be lost.”

“That’s why Carapace was going toe to toe with the Angel?”

She nodded, the slight action clean even against his chest, her eyes more focused than she had been. “And it’s why I need you to have a steady head… because I can’t be sure I’ll have it alone.” 

Chat’s eyes slid wide open as her forehead dropped against his shoulder, shaky laughter racking her shoulders. “I’m trusting you, Chaton…”

He gently traced the pad of his thumb comfortingly, absently, near the crook of her shoulder. “I won’t let you down, m’Lady.”

* * *

The Angel rushed back towards them, slamming into Carapace’s shield spell. Beads of sweat collected across his brow as the impact sent flinty splinters trickling noisily off every side.

The neon glow of the butterfly outline glimmered into existence, halting the Angel mid-strike; Hawkmoth was clearly unhappy with this turn of events. Inside their defensive bubble, sound was somewhat muffled, and neither Rena or Carapace could quite hear the sotto voce conversation. 

Carapace took the moment to spare a glance to his girlfriend. “You alright, Rena?” 

She winced, keeping her eyes shut tight. “Just peachy…”

Carapace braced himself, But it was clear that the Akuma was mentally bargaining with Hawkmoth, giving everyone involved a very short breather. 

Carapace barely had time to reapply his shield spell after Chat Noir picked up the prone Ladybug and swooped her out of sight; their eyes met briefly. He didn’t get to talk with Chat Noir much, but he knew the anguish on his face. He’d felt the same way on Heroes’ Day, just before a tide of Akuma had turned him to their side.

“It’s not a trick!” the Angel screamed. “If Ladybug was so clever, she wouldn’t have fallen for _our_ trap. She was already on her knees from our far weaker powers.”

Dark eyes flickered to lavender, as an echo to Hawkmoth’s livid response. “Oh, we will get her alright and your Miraculous… but we’ll get what _we_ want first…”

Carapace knew it was on him now, to do as much as he could; to give Chat time to get Ladybug back into fighting shape… and to keep Rena safe while she maintained the false image.

Considering that Rena was truth-compromised, she was doing an admirable job in maintaining her focus. It was by far the most complicated mirage she’d conjured. 

Creating visuals of objects and places at a distance? That was easy. She could create a solid enough, static image or a simple object in motion... until someone touched it at least... but the image was a little more wispy upon closer observation.

However, mimicking people… and doing so convincingly? That was a _real_ challenge. Her only hard limit was her imagination and ability to concentrate. Thankfully, this illusion was two friends, so she didn’t have to work nearly as hard to muster the details of their expressions in her mind first.

The Akuma took another run at “Marinette”, rapidly swooping into the air before taking a mad rush at Carapace’s shield. 

Rage pulled at the angel’s lips, her eyes dark and demonically vengeful. “Come out, Marinette!” 

Wielding her left fist like a hammer, the Avenging Angel slammed it mercilessly against the geometric orb. “Stop hiding behind these heroes and fight your own battles! Or are you too much of a coward to face a just return for your sins?”

Rena’s lips pressed into a thin line behind the mask, struggling to create a realistic expression for Marinette’s face.

Carapace watched as the mimicked Marinette reacted fearfully, in a way he’d never seen the true to life version act. She cowered and scrambled towards the protection of fake Adrien, without the deep flush of red burning her cheeks the way it would have in real life. He swept mirror Marinette out of the way, putting his hand protectively in front of her. 

A dark chuckle slipped past Carapace’s lips. This had to be something out of Alya’s fanfiction pile.

Hearing his laughter, the Dark Angel glared, and began calling out to _him_ instead. “Do you make a habit of harboring the unjust? Is that something that heroes should do?”

“Of course not,” Carapace answered before Rena could. “But there is a big difference between a discussion and an outright assault against the unarmed.”

“The unarmed? The UNARMED?” The Angel wailed, both fists now beating in merciless rhythm against Carapace’s shield spell. “I was unarmed… I was trusting…”

The Akuma did its level best to be imposing; staring down the pair with eyes like tiny pebbles, and the threat of justice-filled retribution—for _any_ lie. “And all the while, it was _her_ whispering behind _my_ back.”

Carapace scowled. That didn’t even sound like Marinette.

He didn’t realize that he had spoken aloud until the Angel’s strikes grew more forceful with indignation. The large hammer was now firmly in hand, spilling flinty stones off the top of his shield.

The shield spell flickered under each strike. Sweat blurred Carapace’s vision—he’d been holding the magic for far longer than he was used to; it was why he was so slow. It was why Rena’s eyes popped open with the realization that the familiar shield had grown compromised. She dove quickly, pushing them both out of the way of the stone strike.

The Akuma’s strike didn’t waver. 

Carapace blinked as the mirror images of his friends blinked out of existence, disappearing in a puff of smoke that was dispelled by the swish of the hammer. Enraged, the Akuma shrieked. “Where ARE THEY?!?”

Rena answered honestly and without hesitation, slumping wearily to the ground before the Akuma could even touch her. “We don't know where they were, but we were looking for them for a while to try and keep them safe.”

The Angel drew back, subtly glancing down at its fingers before peering back at the certainty on Rena’s face.

“All I want is the truth. _So_ I shall reward your truth with a promise: _when_ I find her, know that Justice will be swift.”

Carapace was quick to summon a new shield to protect Rena as she dropped wearily to the metal observation floor, but it was for naught as the Akuma launched up towards the higher tower. He hoped that they bought Chat Noir enough time.

Rena raised her head tiredly, watching the Akuma dart away in the direction that Chat and Ladybug had disappeared. Through the worry, a pensive look crossed her face. “Did you think that Chat was acting oddly?”

“Maybe? But... not _that_ much more than usual.” Carapace nodded above, every muscle protesting even that minimal effort. “Then again, he wasn’t the only one…” 

Rena sighed as he gently helped her back to her feet. They trudged slowly towards the elevator only to find it was suddenly inoperable, though it had been working only a few minutes prior. “I’m not sure we’re going to be okay…” she murmured, “Not unless we can fix this whole mess soon.”

Carapace frowned. “I need to go help them. You stay here and rest up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This battle chapter is a beast...so much so that I've had to split it twice now. 
> 
> The draft for the remaining bits is already at 2700 words...and my beta is only helping to inspire more topical points. :D
> 
> Big thanks to those who have left comments! I'm am working at a furious writing pace to get everything done as quickly as I can (maybe/hopefully before we see canon Multimouse)! But that means that responses have gone mostly onto the back burner until I get my mess in order. Apologies for the delays! So many of you have been so, so kind to leave comments and I'd really like to take the time to get back to all of you! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to Kellarhi for making her beta read 6K+ words.

Well out of the Akuma’s reach, Chat gently set Ladybug down, and they hid in the lattice just below the observation deck. Thankfully, the location obscured them… and right now, they would take every advantage they could get. Carapace and Rena Rouge had granted them a bit of time and he wasn’t about to waste it.

Chat Noir rubbed her arms, desperately trying to help Ladybug maintain focus. 

The too soft smile she gave him continued to bridge the gap between his versions of Marinette and Ladybug, and they melded just a little more in his mind. 

She didn’t appear to need a huge amount of support, but his proximity did seem to help calm her mind... even if it was agitating _his_. Not that it remotely convinced him to stop offering support—whatever amount he might be able to give her right now...

Her fingertips slipped to her temples, urging a headache away as she tried to consolidate what they knew about their foe. “I don’t know, Kitty. There’s something about this Akuma that… just feels familiar. The two powers… they almost seem to be polar opposites.” 

Chat Noir nodded in agreement. “This Akuma is oddly powerful.”

She considered the Akuma and how it’s face would decidedly shift depending on the power it was tapping into—not unlike Agyo and Ungyo, Japanese statues that guard Shinto shrines. There was an uncanny resemblance there that linked this Akuma to not just one, but two of their oldest and most formidable foes.

Ladybug bit her lip as she thought. “I don’t remember struggling like this with any other single Akuma, do you? Not even when Mayura was out and causing chaos. The only other one that felt close was the little bit of the footage I found after…” she trailed off momentarily, before her eyes grew large in recollection. “Do you remember Oblivio?”

Chat Noir frowned. “Not… not really.”

She arched a brow high. “And you didn’t watch the follow up after the battle to try to play catch up? With as often as Hawkmoth seems insistent on re-Akumatizing people...”

He turned his gaze away, blushing fiercely. “Well… I might have watched it a _few_ times.” 

She bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, carefully puzzling over the theory in her head before she dared to speak. While the truth compulsion made it a challenge, the steadying influence of his hands lingering on her shoulders couldn’t be denied. “We _still_ don’t know how we took them down. Most of the footage available is from before you and I both got hit.” 

Chat was a little dazed, only half paying attention as his realization of the implications landed—all of them—including the fact that he’d clearly liked Marinette well enough in that hour or so to have kissed her before they both had forgotten it all.

But then again… at the time, she hadn’t remembered anything about the guy she was so hung up on…

“Kitty…” Her arms crossed her chest, and she was clearly a little peeved. “You just watched it for that stupid kiss, didn’t you...” 

“Can you blame me?” He had the nerve to flash a toothy grin in her direction. It was a loaded question, and she knew it. But she also knew it was one she pretty much had to answer. 

“No.”

His eyes popped open at that, startled by just how honest she could actually be.

“And, despite whatever was going on with my memory that day, I didn’t push you away.” She scowled sharply. “So no, I can’t really blame you for watching, or even wanting, that kiss. Even if I didn’t think it was fair of you to do so at the time. I had every right to be angry in that moment… but then I realized that if _I_ didn’t remember anything, I’m sure you didn’t either...”

His claws drew back carefully, hanging anxiously at his side, seemingly unsure whether to try to comfort or to seek her forgiveness. “But then... you still have feelings for that other guy…?”

Her eyes softened, just at the mere mention. Wearily, she smiled. “Of course. I’m not really sure I’d be able to stop, even if I tried.”

“But he doesn’t know you like him?” Chat Noir’s brow furrowed. 

She shook her head. “Bravery comes far more easily when behind the mask. But it isn’t a fear of _him_ … it’s a fear of losing the good friendship we have.”

“When it could be something more?”

“Even _then_ …” Ladybug smiled sadly. “Besides, what would I do? I’d have to sneak away for Akuma attacks every few hours. What kind of relationship would that be?”

He squeezed her shoulder. “It’s been a pretty good one if you ask me.”

She looked over at him with no small amount of shock.

Enough so that he was truly puzzled. “Did you think he would turn you down?” His eyes were large and searching as he looked at her with genuine surprise. “Mask or no mask, I don’t think anyone could do _that_ , my Lady…”

A pained smile marred her features. “You would be surprised then. It’s not like I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Chat. He’s a friend, and a really good one at that. I just don’t think he sees me as anything more…” She sighed, letting her eyes slip closed. “And considering how close—how good—a friend he is, I’m not really sure I can just expect my feelings to change that quickly.”

Marinette was his friend, first and foremost, even if it meant he had to quietly watch as she pined after Luka… 

But Luka seemed smitten with her, and far more assured than Chat normally felt himself. So, if she was crushing on Luka, why was Marinette holding herself back?

Chat Noir frowned, claws gently patting her head as he sunk into silent soliloquy. It was bad enough that he was sure his own rotten luck would keep them from ever getting together; Bunnyx had only left that feeling more of a certainty. And in spite of himself, he _had_ previously hurt her, causing her father’s Akumatization. However genuine her confession might have been at the time, he’d been carefully keeping his friend at arms length since then, only to end up having the most ridiculous crush on her…

On _both_ sides of her…

Chat Noir sighed, fingers slipping to fiddle with the ribbon in her hair as he considered how much trouble these Akuma had caused them, and what they’d learned while fighting them. 

Watching footage from the Oblivio incident had shown him one thing, all too clearly… one that he truly couldn’t forget; they'd both used their abilities before escaping into the elevator. 

While she’d probably tried to forget it ever happened, he had spent hours behind his computer, cobbling together every scrap of film he could get his digital hands on. Between the news footage and the amateur video, he realized what Oblivio’s power did. There was a value in knowing anyways… since Hawkmoth had re-akumatized people before...

Much to Plagg’s continued annoyance, he could only be more and more certain that they _must_ have both de-transformed (even if that wasn't confirmed) and both had been tagged. He’d managed to get in Ladybug’s good graces, and whatever it was he had done convinced him that it was still _technically_ possible to encourage her to fall for him all over again.

And if _Marinette_ had been with him at the tower while he wielded Sass _at her request_ , and at his side while she scampered through Mullo’s paces... well, that had to count in his favor somehow…

His silence was disquieting. Ladybug pulled back, looking up at him and puzzling over his sudden speechlessness. It wasn’t like Chat to be so reserved.

“No one who has ever been hurt before trusts so easily…” Ladybug murmured, breaking the lull in conversation and placing her hand atop his shoulder. “But Chaton, you must know that you've always been the easiest person for me to trust. There's no one outside of my family that I trust more. No one else has seen all the good—and bad—and has been so steady as to stand by me...”

How was is that she managed to build him up—and wreck him—all at once.

He leaned in again, green eyes softening at the sudden appearance of crimson that put her suit to shame. “If there wasn’t someone else…?”

He didn’t want to ask… not if it would change _everything_. But he had to know...

“In a heartbeat.” Ladybug’s eyes flashed, searching in his gaze for some hint of the question she was unwilling to ask. Even then, she didn’t back down from his challenge. “There’s no one else I would trust more.”

Chat flinched first, gulping back awkwardly.

“No more questions?” She arched a brow under the mask. 

“I’m thinking…” he countered. He raked a claw back into his own hair. There were so, so many questions he wanted to ask her.

But once he asked… just as with her identity, he couldn’t put that knowledge neatly back into the Miraculous box. 

Just like he couldn’t do with his _own_ identity. Chat Noir’s armor could protect him from an awful lot, but it couldn’t protect his heart.

She looked up at him, worry clear in those blue eyes. 

He couldn’t do that to her. Not right now. Not while he knew she was desperate to keep focused. Unless it was related to beating the current Akuma, it was probably a bad move in general.

“I am sorry about all that, with Oblivio especially.” He had the grace to blush… even if she wasn’t looking back at him. “Honestly, I’m not even sure how much I knew.”

Ladybug sighed. “Alya could have only gotten that footage after the Akuma was purified. Otherwise, she never would have had the recording.” She gazed back up at him, the wheels in her head clearly spinning. “It makes me wonder… if Hawkmoth had managed to Akumatize two people at once, surely it _could_ happen again.”

“Twice,” Chat Noir pointed out.

Ladybug peered over at him.

He shrugged. “The Ladyblogger’s sisters were Akumatized at the same time, right?”

Nodding, she started pacing back and forth in front of Chat. Alya and Nino had been able to shed light on the fact that it had to be Mylene behind the mask… but there had been no sign of a frantically panicked Ivan, searching for Mylene. So if she wasn’t alone, then it had to be Ivan at her side—quite literally. And that, perhaps, explained the Akuma’s fondness for stone as well.

“Like Alya and Nino, they’d have to have a common cause…”

Chat nodded. “Well, they’ve been talking about wanting the truth, and turning people to stone. And given their name, I guess they just want justice of some sort. Why are they after Marinette though?” 

She bit at the inside of her lip, peering out into the graying skies. 

Since they were akumatized together, they had a common item to destroy. If they had a common cause, and a common item to destroy, then perhaps they even had a common _weakness_. If Marinette had been their target, then they’d already played that card and she wouldn’t be able to use it again to trick them. So, what _could_ work?

 _‘Think Marinette, think!’_ she chided herself internally. 

Alya and Nino, who both had been Akumatized before, were incredibly effective and clever. Lady Wifi had been fully focused on revealing Ladybug, though Alya had apparently changed course (with some subtle misdirection) over the past few years. The Bubbler had been entirely focused on allowing his friend to have fun, because Nino knew his friend deserved it. Lady Wifi had halted her targets with a “pause” ability, and the Bubbler had used his powers to get rid of anybody he didn’t want around. In a way, those Akuma powers were mirrored in Oblivio’s ability to make people forget—so maybe this new Akuma had similar roots that could also be traced back to the Mylene and Ivan’s very first Akuma forms? 

Horrificator and Stoneheart were created through hatred and fear, and from the information Ladybug had gathered, it appeared this Akuma wasn’t far off from a combination of those forms (and their Akumatized hosts). With so many other pieces aligning, then maybe their undoing could be related to their original Akumas too? 

Despite not knowing specifically what the Angel’s weakness could be, there was one surefire way to beat it; locating and destroying the shared object that had Akumatized Mylene and Ivan. Oblivio’s weakness turned out to be the thing that had given them their strength—the weapon they used. Their Akuma’s weakness had been physical, a clear weapon to be targeted. Now, all she needed was to be given the unobstructed opportunity to take out whatever the Angel’s item was.

But _how_ were they going to get the object if they couldn’t get close without risking the dual powers being turned on herself or Chat Noir? Forgetting had been dangerous. But remembering it all—and losing the secrecy that had kept them safe? His secrets were just as many… and possibly included her own name.

The solution danced elusively out of reach.

Ladybug massaged her temples, trying to figure out if the key to defeating the Angel was also in understanding why she had been named as its primary target. 

* * *

Chat Noir mulled over using his other Miraculous powers as he dragged his fingers over the slim box that was burning a hole in his suit pocket. He would have to detransform first… and that might put her at risk. For such a narrow chance to stun or maybe lull the Akuma into letting cooler heads prevail, he decided the risks outweighed the potential rewards. Aspik would have to wait for another day to support Ladybug in battle.

He watched as Ladybug spun around, trying to assess their battle stage for the best advantage for the fight ahead. They’d been alone long enough that it definitely wouldn’t be long before the Akuma reared its ugly face. He could only hope they’d managed to figure out their current foe’s powers so they could defeat it. 

Just then, his ears perked, hackles raising instinctively at the last moment. The Akuma’s strike was a very near thing as he lifted her up and out of range just in time. His arms were wound tightly about her middle. The sudden gasp she emitted only proved they had both been taken unawares. And they both knew better. 

Gritting his teeth, Chat Noir jousted high, and spotted a familiar face peering over the rail of the upper observation deck. He had momentarily forgotten about Lila, too, though she seemed to be harmless at the moment, apparently stuck on the observation deck above. 

But Lila had no love for Ladybug—nor for Marinette—and he now knew all too well that she was not to be trusted. It reinforced what he already knew; the Akuma wasn’t the _only_ potential threat up here… and seeing her was more proof that he needed to stay focused on the task at hand. 

Despite the evasive maneuvering, this Akuma had wings and was faster to recover than most. It rammed into his staff with enough force to knock them off his projected path. Struggling with the force of the jolt, he was able to keep a firm hold to Ladybug, but his grip on the baton began to slip. 

The Angel wheeled about mid-air, to try and finish the job of knocking them down while unstable. 

Though she was still wincing, Ladybug spotted Chat’s faltering grip before he even realized what was happening. Slinging out her yo-yo instinctively, it latched to the end of a support beam and propelled them into a u-turn, and back to a safe landing beneath the upper level observation deck. Her battle instincts were, thankfully, still sharp—as was her aim.

Chat hit the paw button, snapping his baton back into compact size as he wound his arm more tightly about her waist to ride the momentum back onto the tower’s upper floor.

* * *

“Where are you _going_? Ladybug is already weakened, just end it!” Lila hissed quietly in irritation. She looked down at her phone and her anger renewed; this recording was going way too long and she was going to need to delete it for space on her phone. None of the camera crews had even dared to draw close, so it would be up to her to snag some footage of Ladybug’s inevitable demise for her own enjoyment later. Lila scowled at the fray below from the safety of the observation deck. 

When she’d first arrived on the observation deck, she had stepped clear of the elevator and had stationed herself at the place she thought would be the best vantage point the upper deck had to offer. This way, she would be sure to detect any sign of the battle below.

She peered back over her shoulder again at the stalled elevator car. She had only _just_ spotted Ladybug getting pressed with the truth compulsion before the elevator had lifted her skywards to the top observation level, and there had been no stopping it’s upward rise. It had been well worth the few minutes she’d spent on the way up figuring out how to put the whole thing out of commission. It _probably_ wasn’t halted permanently... but it would be out of order, at least, until one of the operators unlocked it from the other car at the bottom. There was very little risk of anyone else coming up until someone was victorious—at least not without her knowledge—but she would be able to figure out how to take it back down.

Initially, she’d been disappointed because she was _sure_ the Akuma was going to finish her quickly, and since the elevator had taken her away, she wouldn’t be there to watch... but at least now she was going to have that chance again. 

Lila bit back a squeal of joy as she watched the Akuma stalk over to Ladybug’s cowering form. “Squash her like the nasty little bug she is…”

* * *

“You alright?” Chat asked her, worriedly.

Ladybug didn’t speak aloud, instead simply nodding her answer to her partner. He didn’t need a single word to recognize it what it was: a silent signal for him to draw the Akuma away. She was more alert and aware than she had been… and he wondered if she might have been playing up her disoriented state. A trick learned from Mullo, purrhaps?

The Avenging Angel stalked towards them with a fierce scowl, rage all too clear in its pitch black eyes. “Where are you hiding them?”

“Hiding who?” Chat pulled its focus, calling attention back over to himself and the fair distance that still remained between the heroes and their aggressor. Reaching behind himself once more, his baton made another appearance with a flourish. 

“You know exactly _who_ I mean.” The Angel wheeled on him, wings tensing up behind her to appear wider and more imposing. “Marinette and Adrien. The pair that your hero friends pretended to protect below. Not that they kept up the ruse for long...”

Chat Noir’s grip on the baton tightened, eyes dancing away from the Akumatized threat for only an instant before snapping back to focus on the Akuma’s slow but steady advance. He needed to give Ladybug time to sneak away… and her red suit wasn’t doing her any favors while she tried to slip into the shadows. 

He desperately wished there was someplace safe for her to detransform and switch into Multimouse’s guise. That would give her cover… and a distinct edge in hiding. But with the Akuma at their heels and Marinette a target for some reason, it just wasn’t practical.

His eyes dipped back once more, catching the barest hint of red as she slid into the shadows. 

As Ladybug slipped into the shadows, Chat Noir continued to dominate the Avenging Angel’s attention. He kept nervously glancing up in her direction, but tried not to do so for too long.

“Where is Marinette, Little Cat?” 

“I don’t _know…_ ” He grunted, knocking the Angel back—but only a few meters. Not nearly far enough to keep the persistent threat of truth compulsion from rushing back at him. “I thought I had helped her to get away. But when I looped back to find her? She was gone…”

The sound of distress in his voice was still clear to her, considering how far she’d managed to sneak away. Had he really been so upset...?

Even in the shadows of the upper tower, the pain was clear and raw in his glowing green eyes. His eyes caught hers once again. “I thought I lost _her_.”

Not for the first time today, Ladybug felt a little breathless.

“If only you had.” The Akuma hissed, pulling back her finger to tap the amulet at her neck, swapping the glowing truth compulsion for its stony version of justice. “Then all of this pain would already be at its end!”

Chat angrily swatted the Akuma away again. “I don’t know what you _think_ happened, but I can assure you that _she_ is not to blame.”

Ladybug bit her lip. Even without the Akuma’s truthful sting, Chat wasn’t afraid to let the Akuma—nor her—know how he was feeling… it was obvious how frightened he had been. Was it possible that he actually _did_ know her identity after all? 

She was still shaky, but probably not for any reason the Akuma would suspect. This was an entirely mental battle for her, to try to exert her own control and keep everything in order, and running off to hide was mostly to give herself an opportunity to launch a strong attack.

Thankfully, Chat Noir’s apparent coddling was going to have another unanticipated perk: the Akuma was now underestimating her. The new “status quo” was also a boon, and she wasn’t afraid to put a new trick into practice.

She took slow, steady breaths to reign in her focus once more, desperate to keep clear headed for an offensive attack. Chat wouldn’t need to ‘distract’ her if he was able to keep the Akuma busy… but their parrying kept moving the Akuma dangerously closer to where she was trying to recover.

Ladybug knew her partner well enough to spot the subtle signs of his weariness. The lull in the normally easy flow of puns… the flagging hold on his baton, not nearly as high as his ready stance at the start of the battle. He wasn’t going to be able to defend himself much longer...

Chat was doing his best to draw off as much of the questioning fire as he could… or answering the Akuma’s questions with more questions... 

“Where did she go?” The Akuma roared, fed up with the non-answers.

“Where do you think she went?” Chat Noir winked before ducking and weaving behind the brackets of the tower.

Wrathful, the Akuma began to launch boulders—pure manifestations of their righteous rage—in the direction Chat was scampering. 

Noticing that Chat wasn’t going to dodge all of them, Ladybug made a brash move to protect him. She tugged him out of the boulder’s way in the nick of time, but in doing so, exposed herself again to the Akuma’s view.

"I thought you weren't fond of recklessness, Bugaboo." Chat smirked as they danced through the destruction.

"It can have its uses..." She inhaled sharply as the Angel’s aim just missed where they had been standing. "But it’s usually accompanied by pain, which I don’t prefer..."

The next boulder struck where they had been headed, forcing a last second course correction.

Undeterred, Chat simply snorted, making his own path less predictable. “Seems like we’re between a _rock_ and a hard place here, M—M’Lady.”

She shook her head, with a fond eye roll. “ _Chat…_ ” She warned softly.

After another narrow miss, Chat held her close to his body and vaulted upward with her, and they landed on the observation deck platform. He peered at her momentarily; his eyes were softly sincere before they took a hard edge and he spun around and extended his baton into a spin to shield them both. “I wish I could pull you out of this.” 

It was odd to see him so protective… but they both knew she had too much to lose in this fight. “We both know it wouldn't help. Not until all of this is settled.”

The Angel cackled darkly, happy to shift their battleground to a place that the heroes would be less protected. The heavy plink-plonk of pebbles dropped noisily against the deck. “Just hand over the girl and all of this will be over.”

“Not going to happen.” Chat bit out, shifting his baton above their heads to keep the hailstorm of stone away from them both. It wasn’t a move he’d done often… nor one he could keep up for long.

Ladybug’s eyes flashed, peering over to him. “She’s somewhere safe. Where you’ll never find her…”

Chat nearly panicked. Hadn’t she told him to keep her talking to _him_? Would that even be possible while he was keeping all his focus on the heavy fall of rubble from above?

“I need to know where she is.” The Akuma screeched in demand. “Tell me!”

“While I hold these powers, you will never know.” Ladybug’s face screwed into a frown; it was taking a lot of effort to even answer that question.

Chat Noir interjected with his own line of questioning, before the Akuma could ask anything more of her. “Did you find Adrien?”

“No…” Ladybug confirmed, but looked over at him in confusion. 

“And I never saw Marinette, not after I left to rescue someone. When I came back, she was gone.” He scowled at the Akuma who had suddenly stopped the rain of rock, and threw his full body weight behind a joust with his baton that knocked the Akuma back. “I thought for sure that _you_ must have gotten to her.”

The Akuma was livid, letting out a screech before turning to yank on the observational binoculars; she threw them in a blind rage after lifting them in the air. She was clearly unhappy about not getting her way, and the temper had affected her aim; the attempt to strike Chat Noir went rogue. 

* * *

The mangled metal hit very near to where Lila had ducked away, sending her gasping in silent terror as scurried out into the light like a cockroach. 

Lila’s muscles tensed as her phone went spinning out of her grasp, and she crawled after it. She was still trying to keep out of sight and maintain her cover as the battle rolled up to the highest level of the tower. But, impossibly, that pesky bug was still managing to hold off one of the strongest Akuma Hawkmoth had ever managed to produce.

The defeat of Ladybug wouldn’t do her any good if she had to spend eternity encased in stone.

She was, admittedly, relieved when the turtle guy landed in front of her, erecting a shield barrier around them. Rocks were hailing from every direction now, and the growing piles had started destabilizing the tower, letting it sway far more than usual. On the deck below, she was able to see some stone had been creeping across the floor. Where had that stone been when Ladybug was scooting around, afraid to get close to the Angel? The scowl returned to her face. 

Of course it was still silly that any of them thought they needed to “save her”. The Akuma—definitely Mylene—had already bought fully into the power of her truth, so she wasn’t in any danger of being discovered. 

Lila knew she had to tilt the scales against them… somehow.

* * *

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Carapace who was holding firm to the bubble he’d formed around Lila. But, despite the temptation, she had to admit that no one—not even Lila —deserved to be turned to stone, and that she could use Nino’s help after all.

However, Chat didn’t sound any more impressed than she was. “What are you doing here, Lila?”

Lila was quick to play the martyr. “I was trying to come and help.” Unrepentant, the liar widened her eyes guilelessly. “I heard that the Akuma was trying to find Marinette and Adrien… and I wanted to make sure they were okay.”

Snorting harshly, Ladybug scanned around, noting that things were really beginning to look dire. But, she didn’t say so outright, not trusting her voice beyond two simple words: “Lucky Charm!”

A red, spotted flute dropped into her waiting hands. “Kitty, get Rena Rouge up here. Now!”

Chat Noir wheeled around, eyes wide and terrified. “No way. I can’t leave you by yourself.”

“Yes, you can, Chat.” She tilted her head. “Do you trust me?”

He looked visibly wrecked. “ _Always_.”

Stowing the flute hastily against her bandalero, Ladybug’s yo-yo flew wild. She was still agile enough to briefly outrun the Akuma… and was in an okay spot to drop a bit of truth… before Chat returned.

She hadn’t noticed the Akuma advance on Lila and Carapace until she’d landed back on the rail a safe distance away.

“You saw them both, then.” 

Lila nodded. “Of course. Dear, sweet Adrien had carried Marinette out. And then Chat Noir must have picked her up and run with her.”

“I know all this.”

Lila's eyes narrowed, clearly irritated. “Then did you know that Marinette ran off once Chat Noir put her down?”

The Akuma pressed a finger against Carapace’s shield spell. It didn’t budge, but the tower groaned beneath their feet. “I’m listening…”

Lila grimaced, carefully eyeing the Akuma’s advance. “I saw Marinette, running away after Chat put her down.”

“Ah…” Ladybug chuckled darkly. “And now come the lies.”

Lila shot her a withering glare. “ _I_ don’t lie.”

The Akuma watched her face carefully before muttering, “Is that so?”

Ladybug scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ heard a true statement from you, Lila.”

That gave the Akuma pause. 

And a new direction...

Ladybug snickered, nodding towards Carapace, who looked confused but trusted the command. “We don’t have to take your word on that, do we? The Akuma will know for certain…” The shield Carapace was generating flickered out of existence.

Wide-eyed, Lila backed up, hitting the hard surface of the metal wall as it stopped her retreat. 

Inky black pools welled in the Avenging Angel’s eyes as a stony finger extended to tap Lila’s gaping lips. “Did you lie to me?”

“Yes.” Came the instant answer from Lila, who slapped her palms over her lips. 

* * *

Rena Rouge slipped from Chat Noir’s back, just in time to see the Akuma drawing near to Carapace.

She tried to scramble to him and help him fight only to have Chat Noir’s claw grip her shoulder.

Confused she glared back at him, only to see him press a single claw to his own lips.

The Akuma’s gravelly voice echoed on the rushing wind. “Did you ever lie about Marinette?” 

“Of course!”

Rena’s eyes widened. That wasn’t Carapace… nor was it an acceptable answer. She scowled at Lila, entirely forgetting the reason she was brought to the observation deck in the first place. 

"She thinks she can have everything… every boy is practically hanging off her every word. All the attention from the teachers. But that wasn’t enough for her, was it? A few little white lies, just to help ease my way… but she couldn’t just let things slide..."

Rena was aghast. She knew full well that it was impossible to directly lie under this influence. “What _kind_ of _lies_?” came the question from the Akuma… Rena’s eyes narrowed; she hadn’t asked the question, but she desperately wished she had.

She knew some people were fickle. You didn’t sit in class with Chloe for a year without getting a solid dose of reality. Even still, Marinette was too forgiving of nearly everyone.

Everyone except Lila.

Marinette had sworn, up and down, that Lila was lying, and she hadn’t believed it. Rena winced. 

She had brushed off all of Marinette’s warnings and protestations as jealousy. She’d asked Marinette for proof of the lies, thinking her best friend was upset that Lila had managed to sneak in closer to Adrien in a few days, than Marinette had managed in almost an entire year.

“What I wouldn’t give to have my phone right now…” 

Chat Noir had heard her, handing over his baton without hesitation. 

Blinking, Rena handed over her flute into his care. “Why?”

He nodded towards Lila. “I warned her what would happen if she hurt those I cared about.”

* * *

When the Akuma regained the questioning wheel, Lila’s eyes were livid although the truth continued to tumble from her lips. It was hard to tell who was most angry on that platform. 

In spite of herself, Lila sang like a bird, admitting everything she’d done since she’d arrived at their school. “I’ve been trying to get Marinette back ever since she had the nerve to stand up to me on my first day back to school,” she admitted begrudgingly. “It hasn’t been easy, getting everyone to take my side, considering she’s been there trying to make me look bad… but it’s been amusing to watch her friends brush off her concerns.”

All of the costumed heroes shuffled uncomfortably as they heard this, save for Ladybug who was openly glowering.

“The only other real obstacle for me has been Adrien, but he’s such a people pleaser, I’ve not been too worried about him rocking the boat. It’s so easy to tell people things they _want_ to hear, but I’m tired of _her_ getting in my way. That’s where you come in… you’re doing all the work I haven’t been able to. It was so easy to make Mylene and Ivan upset with the story I told them, and now I want to see her get what’s coming to her.” 

Reaching up to tap the necklace once more, the Avenging Angel moved slowly, methodically, and without an ounce of remorse as the pebbles spilled from her outstretched finger.

Lila tried to shuffle away sideways. With her eyes locked onto the Akuma in panic, she didn’t realize she had managed to stumble into one of the pools of stone, and slowly but surely she slipped into an angry mirror of the Avenging Angel herself.

By then, Carapace was no longer in the mood to protect Lila, who had proven herself to be more of a villain than the one they were fighting.

As everyone was engrossed in the moments immediately after Lila was transformed to stone, Chat slipped Rena’s flute under the back of the Akuma’s necklace to lift it gently away from their body. He gingerly let the necklace touch his outstretched palm and hurriedly called out for his Cataclysm… the object disintegrated before the Akuma could even react. 

Within moments a disoriented Mylene and Ivan stood stunned before them, slipping free of their stony prison. 

Rena and Carapace swooped in to help them… ushering the confused pair over to the elevator, which, despite their best efforts, was still locked in place.

Ladybug seemed far more alert, but even though Lila was still encased in stone, Chat Noir wouldn’t let her anywhere near Lila. He frowned down at the paw pads that were already fading rapidly, and raced to e-mail the video Rena took on his baton off to the Ladyblogger. 

“What do we do with her?” Ladybug sighed heavily. 

Chat Noir tapped at Lila’s now solid shoulder experimentally. “I think she needs a nice little _chat_ with Officer Roger. She did defy the evacuation order at the very least, even if there aren’t any other complaints about her… well, until Alya passes along that video.

Ladybug shook her head, wearily glancing at the rest of her team before she tossed the Lucky Charm back into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The elevator lurched to life, as the tidal wave of red washed over Lila’s prone form.

Chat Noir didn’t linger as Lila slipped free of the enchantment. “I’ll see you later, m’Lady.” He hauled Lila away, dragging her firmly by the arm before vaulting down towards the street below.

Ladybug slumped back against the now empty Observation deck, inhaling a shaky breath.

Even if he hadn’t realized it, Chat Noir kept defending her in so many ways… on either side of the mask. Uncertainty still swirled in her mind about whether or not her Kitty had figured her out, but she wasn’t quite sure she could bring herself to believe it mattered anymore. If he didn’t know, the lengths he’d been going through to protect both sides of her clearly showed how much he cared... and, if he _did_ know, he’d managed to keep her secrets secure while still keeping her safe. No one else, not even Adrien or Alya, had gone this far to guard her. 

She tried to deny it, but there was no way—no way—she was immune to the way her heart was suddenly pounding inside her costume. Only, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lives!
> 
> I die!
> 
> *prepares to hibernate for several years*
> 
> Just a little bit left from here! Also, please let me know if there are any tags I should definitely add!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for you kind support. I definitely wouldn't have gotten to this point with out all of you! ♥♥♥


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for the beat read! ♥
> 
> *subtly ticks up the chapter count*

Ladybug breathlessly allowed her transformation to come undone as she slid down the metal wall. She’d stayed behind at the tower to get her bearings, which took quite a bit longer than she’d anticipated. 

She couldn’t force her brain to move… not until Tikki reminded her that someone would need to collect the Miraculous from Rena and Carapace, and the mechanical hum of the elevators kicked on again, signalling at least the incoming Eiffel Tower staff—if not also a throng of tourists.

Her solitude was set to come to a rapid end. She still needed a bit more time to collect her thoughts, but it seemed that her duty to keep Paris safe was never done…

Ladybug was on autopilot, spiraling down from the Tower in a dive, only to snag the metal girders at just the right second to send her rushing towards the usual meet up spot to pick up Rena and Carapace’s Miraculous. She did little more than wave at Nino and Alya before rushing off to the Guardian.

It would be a while yet before she finally felt grounded enough to return to her normal life.

* * *

“Are you alright, Marinette?” 

The hazy glow of light flashed in the otherwise dim living room. Marinette sighed. “It was a long fight… and an even longer couple of days.”

Master Fu smiled, slowly standing up from his tea cup. “That is not surprising. Not with as much as you and Chat Noir have been training. I suspect that is nothing a good bit of sleep won’t fix?”

Marinette leaned back against the wall beside the gramophone. “It won’t hurt…”

“Something still troubles you?” She tilted her head as she considered his question. Did Master Fu suspect that Chat Noir knew?

“I just had a close call…” Marinette winced, unsure just what the Guardian might think of her actions. “I was worried enough that Chat had found out my secret… so I took the truth compulsion hit that was headed towards him.”

“Oh, Marinette…” Master Fu sighed, opening up the gramophone’s hidden compartment.

“It was the right move at the time… even if it was a bit more of Chat Noir’s style.” Tikki said as she cuddled her close. 

Master Fu held his hands out to replace the Miraculous into the open compartments. “And Chat Noir clearly kept you safe… or you would not be safely back with these in hand.”

Marinette frowned. “Would spilling my secrets be the end of everything? I mean, even with as much as we have done, Hawkmoth is still terrorizing Paris...”

“Not necessarily.” Master Fu stroked his beard. “It might just be a new beginning…”

Marinette and Tikki both breathed a little easier.

“However, you and Chat Noir would both need to be ever more careful… and possibly need more hands to assist you in keeping Paris safe.”

* * *

It was early afternoon when a weary Marinette walked back into the school from Master Fu’s. 

She wasn’t in a rush to go back, not after she’d been targeted right under her own dozing nose.

She just wanted to slip back in, under the radar. But no such luck.

Mr. Damocles was waiting for her just inside the school’s entry door, swooping down mere moments after she entered. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng… just the student I was looking for!" He hooted, his hands balled up at his waist, making the old man appear far larger than he usually did. "I am afraid we are sending you home a bit early."

“Am I in trouble?” Impossibly, Marinette looked even more tired.

“On the contrary,” he assured, “you should just catch up on some rest for today…”

Marinette said she was fine: she’d spent most of her school years being bullied by Chloe Bourgeois. Right now, all she wanted was for life to go back to normal. Or as normal as that could be with the endless stream of Akuma that set Paris on edge.

But Damocles held firm. The school had scheduled a meeting with Lila and her mother within the next hour, and they didn’t want her to undergo any more stress. 

Not after they’d realized just how diabolical Lila really had been.

Not after it was clear that Lila was opening her target pool _before_ the Akuma had forced the truth out into the light.

Marinette bit her lip. He had a point.

Paris wouldn't survive if she was also stressed and strained enough to become Akumatized herself.

* * *

Resigned, Marinette turned away from the school to walk home. Their next class hadn’t started yet, but she had spotted a few familiar faces up in the window of Miss Bustier’s classroom. Sure enough, Alya and Nino came to the window, and waved down to her.

Alya was clearly distraught and definitely struggling with the news—Marinette could tell from the strained expression she was wearing and her rigid posture. Ever the supportive boyfriend, Nino was next to her, hand resting on her shoulder. She only stopped waving after Marinette finally saw and acknowledged her, by returning Alya’s eager waving with a half-hearted one of her own. 

Adrien also appeared, standing close-mouthed and stock-still beside Nino, observing Marinette as she walked past with the oddest expression on his face. Unlike the others, he wasn’t trying to get her attention—he wasn’t even waving.

But her eyes were forever drawn to him…

Marinette puzzled his expression. He seemed to be thinking about something, but it was hard to make heads or tails of his expression with the distance and the panes of glass in the way. She idly wondered if he was feeling disappointed that he hadn’t been there to help her as Aspik.

Or, maybe the look was pity. There really was no way to be sure.

The class clearly reconvened, because the three—Nino, then Adrien, then Alya—each turned away and retreated from the window.

* * *

Marinette snuck upstairs without stopping in to visit her parents. She wanted things to feel normal again, so rehashing the morning with them was off of her immediate to-do list. Besides, now that the pressure of the battle was done—and the pressure from Lila was off—the bone-tired weariness was beginning to set back in. 

She stole a glance into the living room first to make sure nobody was there, then snuck over to the kitchen. Quietly, she pieced together a sandwich before raiding the cookie jar for Tikki and she trudged up her bedroom stairs.

Purely out of precaution, Tikki hovered close, staying silent until the small door was shut behind them. She could tell her holder was really not in the mood to say much, so she elected to wait before engaging her in conversation.

Letting out a deep sigh, Marinette shuffled over to her desk and set her lunch plate down before settling into her chair. Tikki floated over to grab a cookie off the plate and began munching silently, while Marinette turned to her computer and pulled up the Ladyblog followed by the news. Alya was emailed video submissions to the blog all the time, and after setting up the parameters to allow it, she also received anonymous submissions as well. Ladybug had sent a few pointed anonymous messages about staying a safe distance away from battles. Ones that Alya had, surprisingly, listened to.

Clearly Chat Noir knew about submitting to the blog anonymously… and had done the same today.

But so, so many questions lingered in her mind. Had he sent that recording to her as the Ladyblogger? Or because he had figured out that she was Marinette’s best friend?

“Alya didn’t publish it.” A sigh of relief tugged some of the weight of worry off her shoulder as she scanned over headline after headline to confirm. Her heavy eyelids shut as she slumped back in her desk chair. 

Tikki snacked beside her. “Did you want her to?”

Marinette frowned, biting tentatively into her sandwich. “Not necessarily. But Rena was so upset that I couldn’t be sure she would go for a measured response. Lila is going to be bad enough without adding fuel to the fire. Somehow, we’ll need to make the team stronger… and still keep most of the details on the new powers off of the news.”

Humming, Tikki chewed softly. “But Alya clearly _did_ turn it over to the school administrators…”

She stood up, pacing the span of her room. “Well... we don’t know if anything will come of that.” 

“I hate to say it,” Tikki sighed. “But you will just have to trust them. This is one battle you won’t get to fight.”

“I know,” Marinette grumbled. She rubbed her eyes, fighting to stay awake. “We just can’t count Lila out. She’s come back before—with a vengeance—long after she seemed to have backed off.”

“Will Alya hold onto the footage?” Tikki wondered.

Nodding, Marinette closed her eyes again. “I know Alya doesn’t post everything she gets, and I know she keeps back ups. I think in the next day or so, _Ladybug_ will need to check on a certain Ladyblogger… to make sure that in the event of a possible future threat from Lila, this particular footage should find its way to a wider audience.”

Tikki frowned. “So, if Lila can learn from her mistakes… the recording wouldn’t forever ruin her chance to grow.”

Marinette’s eyes grew steely. “But if she continues to be vengeful, it will haunt her, so she’ll never be able to do the same to anyone else.”

“Marinette,” Tikki chided. “You should get some sleep. The teachers have given you some excuse-free time. And who knows when Hawkmoth might be up to his usual tricks again…”

Sighing, she ambled over to her bed, climbing up the ladder dutifully. Collapsing into a boneless pile atop the duvet, she stared at her ceiling vacantly.

“Try not to worry,” Tikki patted her cheek. “And we’ll both catch up on a little sleep.”

Nodding automatically, Marinette rolled onto her side, then dipped her arm beneath her pillow so she could tug it closer to her chest. As physically exhausted as she was, her mind was too busy spinning itself in circles to allow her the rest she needed just yet.

She couldn’t fall asleep… not immediately, since her mind was whirring back to life. The Lila matter might be as settled as she could let it be for now, but she still had thoughts of Chat Noir dancing around in her head.

_Did he know?_

Despite how much Chat Noir had desperately pressed her for the information in the past, if he _did_ know, now, he had done everything in his power to keep that information safe. Marinette grew dazed, half of her mind mired in a fog of wondering if it even mattered anymore. 

She knew—above all else—that she could trust him...

_And if he didn’t know?_

Well, then this was a crisis for another day…

_But if he did…_

Chat had done all he could to keep her calm and level headed enough to save the day. The same thing Tikki was doing now. Quietly cooing soft words of reassurance, Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek as she nibbled at the cookie from Master Fu.

Despite her occasional tendency to protest, it was clearly fact. Chat was a perfect partner for her.

She smiled ruefully, correcting herself in his stead. Her _purr_ fect partner.

* * *

Sabine’s voice echoed up through the floor, calling Marinette down to dinner for a night that seemed like any other—save for feeling more rested than usual. 

At least it _felt_ normal, until she sat down quietly at the table and noticed what was for dinner. Nearly every one of her favorite dishes was set out before her. 

“Marinette,” Her mother’s brow furrowed, pain all too clear in her gray eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us you were being bullied again?”

“It isn’t like this is the first time… I’ve gotten used to dealing with it from Chloe.”

Tom scowled. “As vicious as Chloe has been, this other girl…” 

Sabine shook her head. “Nevermind that. Your teacher called with strict instruction to let you rest this afternoon. I peeked in a bit earlier and saw you listened to that. And I’m glad…” 

Sabine wrung her hands where she had them set upon the table, her gaze darted over to her husband for support. “But Marinette, honey... you know you can come to us, right?”

Though her posture was still firm, Marinette fidgeted awkwardly in her chair. “I’ve just gotten used to handling it myself. You’re both already so busy with the shop… and I know you can’t always be there. It isn’t like either of you could sit in class with me anyways.”

Tom’s fist balled up in his lap.

Were she anyone else but Ladybug, Marinette might have missed it.

“We will always be here for you sweetheart. No matter how tired or busy we might seem to be.” He urged, careful restraint keeping his voice from booming.

Her parents were mad, though it seemed, not at her.

“It’s just… It didn’t seem any different from Chloe… at least not at first. Not until my classmates seemed to believe all of her lies. Not until Lila had started to threaten."

Sabine and Tom looked at one another, eyes wide. “You shouldn’t have to do much more than to focus on your school work. What with the Class President, and your grades, and all your design work...”

“I have half a mind to go in and talk to your principal.”

“It’s alright, Papa.” Marinette soothed. “Chat Noir and Ladybug have it handled. This last Akuma managed to peel away the lies. According to Alya, they managed to send the Ladyblog a video of this girl owning up to plenty. Mr. Damocles didn’t say anything specific about it, but I think they didn’t want me there because they were bringing Lila—and her mother—in for a talk.”

“So no decision has been made yet?” Sabine asked, patting Tom’s arm comfortingly.

“Not as far as I know.” Marinette dug into one of the dishes, shoveling a whole forkful into her mouth. 

Tom sighed heavily, taking an angry, noisy bite of dinner also. “If this girl isn’t expelled, I hope you’ll let us know…”

“Of course…” Marinette murmured behind her next bite.

“Well,” Sabine fretted. “You can sleep a bit more if you need. But if you are feeling better, Alya dropped off a bit more homework for you this afternoon...”

Marinette grinned, nodding over to the couch and the gaming system that was still sitting out from her parents impromptu session the night before. “Would you mind if we did something a little less productive…?”

* * *

Adrien raced through his homework. It was probably well below his father’s absurdly exacting standards, but it was done. After everything he had been through today, it was a challenge to have even given it as much focus as he _did_.

He’d spent the whole afternoon mournfully gazing back at _her_ empty chair. Now that he was home, he caught himself thinking about the same things.

Wondering if she’d figured him out… wondering if she’d been worried… wondering what she’d been told about Lila.

He’d gone home and spent an hour sitting in the empty dining room, poring after their class reading. His food was nearly as bland as the reading assignment, but both were finished quickly enough.

He even fired off a text message, hopeful to hear something—anything—back from her.

Plagg had downed a few wedges in his absence, and Adrien was raring for a patrol run… one with an extended stop atop a very familiar balcony.

But the window he arrived at was dark and _stayed_ dark for a fairly long time. Even the lights from the living room below were dimmed. While waiting, he checked his communicator religiously, only to find no hint of Ladybug out on a run.

Eventually, it was dark enough that someone might miss him—if they bothered to check in—so he had no choice but to return home.

...not that returning home had made him any calmer. He detransformed, and started a round robin of activities in his room to try and settle his thoughts. Foosball, wall-climbing, skateboarding… reading, searching the internet… nothing was able to keep the one person that had occupied his mind all day from returning.

Near enough to midnight, Adrien still stalked around the room, completely unable to settle down. Even if his mind _had_ relented, his body was too full of nervous energy for him to lie still beneath the covers…

It had been going on for hours, and it was driving Plagg nuts.

Adrien had just flopped onto his bed with a sigh when his phone chimed, and its screen illuminated. He reached over and read the message. A large smile swept over his face and he re-read each word over and over.

“It’s her...” Adrien finally said, almost dreamily. “I wonder how she’s doing though…”

Irritated, Plagg scarfed down a whole wheel of Camembert, barely bothering to pull it loose from the wrapping. “Just go. Neither of us will get any sleep until you do.”

* * *

It was late. Late enough that the noisy traffic of the day had quieted to the dullest roar.

Marinette was already asleep. He was sure of it this time.

She had answered his text only a few minutes before Plagg had kicked him out to release the tension that had been building all day. 

She’d sent a smiley emoticon and a promise to “see you tomorrow”.

And those few words had left him irrationally giddy. 

He’d been curled up in his bed and staring at his phone when he came to the sudden, certain realization that just laying there wouldn’t do. There would be no good time, with their entire class around and watching, to mention the one very big secret he’d been carrying. 

The one he desperately needed to talk to her about.

The lights in her room were still out, but enough of the moonlight now shone into her room that he could spot her snugly tucked beneath the covers in bed.

Chat Noir waited a bit, cat-napping on the lounger chair, hoping against hope that she might notice him out here and come up to join him. 

He wanted to wait to see if she might wake up, or if she was suffering from any anxiousness—he certainly was.

But the proximity to her, even as worried as he was, was making him feel far more at home than his cavernous bedroom ever had in the past year.

Chat Noir wasn’t even sure _when_ he had fallen asleep on her balcony, lulled by how near she was. Just that he had. 

It was only the soft, yet persistent, drops of rain that fell against his cheeks that had woken him up, chasing him all the way back home with his tail between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am notoriously long winded. Hopefully no one minds the extra wrap up chapter!
> 
> I am toiling away here at the end of things! The current notes and dialogue already planned out is nearly longer than this current chapter. Hopefully, you all won't have to wait too much longer! ♥


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Kellarhi! Her efforts bring a real polish to my keyboard smashing.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience! Without ado, the final chapter...

Marinette slept for hours. A far longer luxury than she was used to, but as bone-weary and emotionally drained as she was, her body so desperately needed every bit of rest she could get. Her sleepy mind started to stir...

She didn’t remember much about her dreams, but what she did keep from the veil of sleep was of her partner.

Nothing romantic, thank goodness. It was just Chat Noir, lingering near, and allowing her to feel oddly safe. 

Her sleep-addled mind was convinced that she'd find him out on her roof. She was almost certain that she’d woken up in the dead of night—spotting his telltale outline lingering outside—before a flash of lightning from a spring storm tore through the dark of night; semi-alert now, she scrambled up the stairs of her skylight to check if he was there. 

But when she opened the hatch, she only found the rain. Her poor slumbering kwami was confused about Marinette’s earlier than usual rise. 

With a heavy sigh, Marinette slipped the rest of the way down the steps from her bed and got ready for the school day.

* * *

After all of the pain and hassle of the day before, Marinette was still run down and a little klutzier than usual.

She tripped down the last step as she descended from her room.

Sabine was in the kitchen, washing up dishes from breakfast before heading back down to prepare for their inevitable lunch rush. But the loud noise sent her rushing towards the steps. “Marinette?”

Marinette sighed, and reached down to rub her ankle gingerly. “I just wasn’t paying attention. I’m alright.”

“Oh, Sweetie,” her mother coaxed. “You know you can still stay home today. The school did call a bit earlier to extend the same offer they did for your friends who were Akumatized.”

Marinette shook her head stubbornly, shakily getting back up on her own two feet. “I _need_ to go, Mom. I doubt that Lila will be there anyways, and I really need to know that my friends haven’t misunderstood.”

“This shouldn’t be on your shoulders, Marinette.” Her mother scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. “The school administrators should really have done more here. At least they should have been able to spot some of this girl’s lies before it got so bad…”

Marinette sighed. “It will be alright. What this girl did and said was definitely bad enough that she won’t be there for a few days at least.”

Sabine looked unimpressed. “It should be for far longer than that…”

Nodding silently, Marinette was inclined to agree. But Lila had already come back once, so she wasn’t going to hold her breath. 

Unexpectedly, the doorbell chimed. 

Marinette frowned with confusion but went to answer the door, still carefully hobbling.

When it opened, she was somewhat surprised to see Alya, who didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Hey, girl. Were you going to come to school today?”

Marinette smiled softly, grabbing her backpack from the bottom of the stairs. “I was, yes.”

Alya worried her lip. “Mind if I tag along?” 

“I’d like that.”

With a wave to her mother, they headed down the stairs in oppressive silence. The weight of the bag on her shoulder felt far heavier than usual. 

Alya was more sullen than she was used to, and kept peering back over her shoulder at her as she gingerly limped down the steps and out onto the sidewalk.

They were almost a full block away before Alya couldn’t take it any more. "I'm sorry… about everything. I really didn't know."

“I _did_ try to tell you _and_ Nino…” Marinette sighed. “Lila is a good liar. It just so happened I caught her doing it multiple times. I told you I was suspicious so I tried to see what she was up to and you reprimanded me for “eavesdropping”. I tried to prove to you she was lying about that wrist injury—an injury that kept changing. You demanded proof and when I tried to provide it, you still thought my actions were spurred on because of my feelings for Adrien.” 

“You know all of us would still be there for you no matter what. It just didn’t make sense why you were so harsh with her. Not that it excuses anything, but I honestly thought you were angry because of how close she was acting to him.”

Marinette limped slightly beside her. "She threatened me… I really couldn't tell you."

Alya frowned. “She threatened you?”

“She threatened to turn everyone against me. She threatened to take Adrien away from me. And then she threatened to harm me. I refused to back down from the lies, and everyone was shocked by my dislike of her. So no, I didn’t feel like it would be safe to tell you, but I wasn’t exactly convinced that anyone would have really believed me even if I had told them.”

Alya had the grace to look ashamed. “I know you had reason to think I wouldn’t believe you about her threats since I thought you were overreacting. Maybe we should make a deal with each other to always be honest and tell one another everything?” 

Marinette gazed at her friend (and superhero teammate) pointedly. “Do you tell _me_ everything about your life?”

Alya glanced away. “I tell you a lot, sure. But you’re right, I’ve never told you _everything_ everything.”

“Right. We all have things we keep to ourselves, and I don’t think we should expect each other to always be open books like that. Some things we need to keep secret… Ladybug and I are in agreement about Lila being a liar—and before you give me that look, no I couldn’t tell you because there was no way to prove it, and because I was legitimately worried about what could happen to Adrien since Lila clearly had her sights on him.” Alya openly gaped to her friend. “Ladybug knew she was a liar?” “Yep. So did Adrien—he believed me. As sweet as he is though, he only wants to see the best in people.” Marinette’s face grew somber. “Until they let you down...”

Alya winced. “And according to Nino, his Dad has been great about that.”

Marinette shook her head. “Honestly? It’s probably what made Adrien notice her behavior so quickly…”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” Alya’s shoulders slumped. “And, I wish I could have been there to help you. You’re my best friend and I want to have an active part in your life because that’s what friends do. But I am glad at least that you weren’t entirely alone…”

Marinette nodded, dazedly gazing forward. “I really could have used your help to save my sanity. Thinking about how media savvy you are, you probably would have pushed me to expose her with a recording so it wasn’t just my word against Lila’s—considering she _was_ doing everything she could to turn the whole class against me. Chloe can be scary... and she’s _caused_ her share of Akuma… but I’m pretty sure that Lila has willingly gotten _herself_ Akumatized just to cause problems.”

“I was so awful. I shouldn't have doubted you, and I understand now why you didn't tell me—that is a huge burden to shoulder. Is all of this why you’ve been so tired lately?” Alya’s _own_ shoulders slumped.

Marinette bit her lip. It wasn’t like she could fully explain _why_ she was so tired, how she knew the things she did about Lila—or her recent late night training regime as Multimouse and with Aspik. In the end, she settled on being vague.

“It’s been hard not to worry, but I am sure things will start to get better from here…”

* * *

Adrien stood close to the classroom window, watching the students outside as they filtered into the school. 

He’d slept well before he’d been rudely awakened by the rain… and then again later, by Nathalie. With sleep not likely to happen, he moved into school as early as the Gorilla was ready to go.

Lila was inconspicuously absent from school again, maybe this time for good. No one had heard from the teachers directly—or from Mr. Damocles—but with only a few minutes to spare until class started, her seat was noticeably empty. 

Whether Lila was pulled from the school or suspended, she was definitely not going to be a daily presence in their lives for a while. If (and when) Lila _did_ show up again, she was sure to be labeled a liar. But that would be half of the problem. Time and time again, Lila didn't take responsibility for her actions. She'd learned exactly nothing from them, except to lie more and to tear down others as much as possible to build herself up. 

Lila might be "taken care of" for now. But she’d already placed a target on Marinette’s back once... 

And that threat wasn’t likely to disappear so easily.

Adrien hated that he hadn’t protected her more. It was _his_ job as Chat Noir to protect his Lady… and yet time and time again at school, he’d failed to do enough to help her through this mess.

He’d been waiting to spot her pigtails and pink pants, as they were far easier to pick out in a crowd, and wasn’t disappointed as she came into view. He watched the tense interaction between Marinette and Alya as they walked up to the school building, and was pretty sure he already knew what that was all about. 

It had genuinely surprised him that Alya hadn’t been more aware and more supportive of Marinette. Lila seemed to have fooled her completely; usually, she was far more clever and observant.

The fact that she was still on the way to school—side by side with Alya—meant that, despite everything, Marinette was going to be the same sweet and forgiving person. The way she handled most situations was amazing to him; he wasn’t sure he would have held up nearly so well under all that strain. Her good nature was one of the reasons he’d admired her for so long. 

Before he knew just how much he _truly_ did admire her...

Sure, Marinette might be klutzy and stubborn and still a little sleepy—he could sympathize on most levels. But Adrien wouldn’t have her any other way… even if it only made him worry about her more.

Adrien’s stomach clenched tightly as the girls drew closer and he noticed Marinette’s slight limp. Had she hurt herself somehow? He sighed, helpless to do more than quietly hover… and wait until she and Alya could step into the classroom.

It seemed like everyone was coming out of the woodwork to check up on Marinette, crowding around her at the door—he approached as well. 

Both Ivan and Mylene hugged her once she entered the room.

“Oof!” Marinette grunted as Ivan picked them both up into a giant hug. Marinette’s eyes darted towards the floor where her small purse had just landed after slipping from her shoulder in the eager embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” murmured Mylene.

“You didn’t know…” Marinette answered quietly. “No one really knew…”

Adrien felt the tug of guilt, as he bent down to rescue her bag.

Alya beamed at him, clearly pleased that he had swooped in to help—and had done so—even before she could.

Marinette looked at him with a small smile, blue eyes grateful as Adrien placed it into her hands after Ivan had released her. 

He smiled back, more than a little dazed. It had been less than a full minute in her presence—without the usual gamut of Akuma in the way—and he was _already_ struggling to cope normally around her. 

If only he wasn’t so darned awkward! All of his careful preparation might as well just be tossed out the window. He couldn’t tell her the _one_ thing plaguing his mind right now, even if it could save his sanity.

The silent exchange left him mentally screeching at himself. Where were any one of the smooth lines and puns that spilled so easily from his lips once the mask was in place? 

Her smile faltered just slightly, and a bit of uncertainty furrowed across her brow. Miss Bustier called their class to order in that moment, and Marinette quietly dropped down into the seat behind him.

* * *

Marinette frowned, sighing wearily when Miss Bustier didn’t have the answers for the questions they inevitably all had asked regarding Lila. But, it seemed likely that Lila wouldn’t be back—at least, not anytime soon—so she was going to get a break from the constant stress of having her around.

At her audible sigh, Adrien chanced a peek over his shoulder, then quickly turned back to facing forward; he’d been watching her… a lot. Enough so that Alya thought to mention it subtly, by way of text and smugly raising her eyebrows.

Marinette willed her face to remain neutral and fought to stay focused on the lesson that their teacher was now barrelling into.

It figured… the _one_ day after she had to admit—if only to herself—that her punning partner had set her heart racing… Adrien— _finally!_ —seemed to notice her.

 _It_. _Figured_. 

She nibbled at the inside of her cheek as she tossed the idea of Adrien around in her head. His attention probably wasn’t what Alya thought; it was more likely some type of guilt over not being able to prevent yesterday’s Akuma. 

The soft, sweet jogging of her heart in his presence was there. But, now she knew that the feeling had paled in light of recent events. It wasn’t _just_ the adrenaline spike of battle clouding her feelings. She had spent plenty long enough beneath the cover of dark, thinking… trying to force her mind to sleep.

When sleep finally came, she hadn’t dreamed of Adrien. No, it had to be a certain Cat Boy.

So much of their success had come on her own shoulders—Chat had said it himself—because she was the one to always set things to rights. But, when she needed him to shoulder that burden for her, he hadn’t let her down. She’d trusted Chat to keep her safe; without fail, he’d put the puns aside to do it, and had succeeded well beyond her wildest dreams. Especially considering what she’d been fearing of late... 

An umbrella from Adrien in the rain was nothing more than a _whisper_ compared to the shield Chat had become to fend off the lies and protect her truths.

* * *

Adrien had been peeking back at her awkwardly. He was still puzzling what to say when he managed to pull her aside…

Adrien had locked eyes with Marinette for only a moment before Nino kicked his chair in warning, to keep him focused. Madame Mendeliev wasn’t nearly as charitable to lost focus in any of her lectures... 

His ears burned as he forced himself to face forward, and muddle through the lecture. 

Even if the dull thud of his pulse in his ears kept him from focusing on the lesson.

* * *

When the bell rang to hail for lunch, Adrien was still floundering for the words to let her know that he knew her secret. Before he could talk to her, he needed a few extra moments to gather his books and his thoughts… only to have Luka beat him to the punch.

When he saw their older schoolmate pull her aside, he hesitated and felt his nerves surge again. The feeling intensified, especially after he saw that Marinette had the softest, sweetest expression while talking to him. 

She seemed a bit dazed today, and in combination with that smile… he could see what it meant, even from up here. 

He had to be happy for her—he _had_ to be. She _deserved_ that much at least…

Even if it was killing him to know that smile was for another boy... for Luka.

Adrien shut his eyes, turning away and walking deliberately down the stairs.

After all, the Gorilla was waiting to take him back to his lonely lunch…

* * *

The afternoon wasn’t much better for Adrien. He had returned to school confident that he’d be able to approach her after spending an hour practicing and refining his confession to Marinette.

But Alya was hovering close. 

Nino had leaned in, confiding before glancing back at the girls behind them. “Sorry. Alya’s really worried about patching things up with Marinette.”

Marinette had peered back at Nino, looking clearly puzzled.

Nino gave her a grin and a thumbs up… one Adrien almost missed.

But he didn’t have time to steal a glance around before Madame Mendeliev started their afternoon classes.

* * *

Dinner had only just ended and her parents were turning in early to get a jump on a big order for the next day. After the past few days, she was glad for the chance to retreat to her room so she could try and figure out what was going on.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed faintly when she saw the shadow fall from the open skylight into her room. 

“Chat Noir?”

“Hey, Marinette…” He peeked his head in, not wanting to truly enter without an invitation even if her skylight was already opened. “Are you doing alright?”

“I am…” Marinette nodded, looking up at her partner in wonder as she crawled up through the opening to join him on the balcony. “Sorry, I didn’t quite dress for running around Paris this evening. I didn’t think you’d want to patrol again so soon…”

“We don’t have to.” He was quick to reassure, offering his hand to help her up. “Not if you don’t want. I mean… I have it with me, but... I figured you might need a few days off. To catch your breath.”

“Thank you…” Her eyes widened—if she hadn’t taken his hand and been so close to him, she wouldn’t have been able to spot the dark telltale burn on his cheeks. “That’s really thoughtful of you.”

He nodded, dropping her hand only once she was steady on her own two feet, before he scrambled back to the farthest corner like a skittish cat.

Marinette nibbled at the inside of her cheek, watching him carefully as she shuffled out to meet him against the rail. Blushing and stuttering was usually more of _her_ arena… not typically so for her clever wordsmith of a kitten. 

* * *

Quietly, she fell in beside him—ever the silent stalwart support he’d come to expect.

Chat Noir inhaled sharply. He knew had to tell her; there wasn’t going to be a better chance.

He’d had a plan. Adrien might have been able to make sure she was okay with his own eyes… but _Chat Noir_ hadn’t had the chance. He already knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away.

Adrien had spent nearly an hour practicing in the mirror, just as he had done to prepare to talk to Ladybug for nearly every other day before. 

Ladybug was intimidating to her enemies, calling Hawkmoth and his minions to justice and swearing protection to Paris. 

But Marinette? It was her warmth, her unfailing generosity, her endless creativity, her true compass of morality; _she_ was the one who intimidated _him_.

Her words were more quiet, her actions a little less sure. But just as sure as she did with the red spotted mask hiding her, they slowly—surely—had grabbed hold of his heart.

Now, even without a single word… with only the soft pink that dusted her cheeks and the glow of the moonlight in her eyes, Marinette had set him entirely off balance.

“You know,” she smiled sadly, gazing out over the Seine. “You’re not the first person to check on me today.”

Chat winced. “Sorry… It’s hard to get away sometimes.”

Marinette’s lips curved upwards. “I do understand… I promise.”

His claws gripped the rail more tightly; he knew all too well that she did. 

“It’s just… funny.” She whispered. 

Chat Noir’s ears perked, as he turned to watch her more closely. “Oh?” He half-squeaked.

“With everything that’s been going on with Lila and her lies, I was so worried about my friends. I knew she was lying… but I couldn’t exactly explain how I knew.” Her nose scrunched up slightly. “But once all of the lies were laid bare, it was almost like nothing had ever changed with my friends.”

“Almost?”

Blue eyes snapped over to meet his. An inevitable pull, one that so neatly echoed the wordless plans they shared when she was Ladybug. “Something always changes… trust is a little broken, relationships are a little strained. Things seem a little better now. But Lila is still out there… and right now, I’m sure she’s only gotten more angry.”

He fretted on her behalf, as he spotted the fleeting wince of frustration and fear cross her face. By force of habit, he gently set his clawed hand atop hers. 

Blinking, Marinette focused on a rooftop far across the way, nibbling at her lip. 

Chat’s ears stood attentively, attuned to the slowly escalating throb of her pulse beneath his gloved fingertips.

“You know… I’ve had a crush on someone. For quite some time now, really. I’ve spent all this time, and all this energy focusing on him… for years now. He seemed pretty concerned about me today.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. This conversation definitely wasn’t going the way he planned… All he wanted was to let her know who he is. He coughed, anxiously clearing his throat. "Did you have a good talk with him today when he checked on you?" 

Marinette smiled ruefully. "Not really. He hardly spoke a word to me all day." 

That only left him baffled. "But you said he was concerned?"

Marinette grinned, leaning her chin onto her other palm. "Enough so that even his best friend made an effort to point it out to me—not that he had to. He kept turning to watch me in class throughout the day.” 

Chat Noir’s brows furrowed in confusion. Her _crush_ was in their class then? So, it couldn’t _possibly_ be Luka. For that matter... since she sits near the front, _who_ could she notice turning to look at her? And most of the guys were already dating someone—she couldn’t have a crush on someone that was involved with someone else, could she? His mind was racing, muddling his way through the mental process of elimination. 

“And it was nice, really…” Marinette murmured easily, as if she hadn’t just upended his expectations—and his world—all over again. 

He nodded, struggling to mentally keep focused… Ivan and Mylene and Kim were all paired off… Nathaniel, too. That didn’t leave many options.

His eyes darted over towards her, daring to hope. If his calculations were correct, that just left Max… and himself.

Was it _him_? Was that even _possible_? 

Could he even be so lucky?

“It’s just…” Marinette let her eyes slip closed. “Knowing he was looking to me—worried for _me_ … I didn’t get the feelings I normally get when I used to think about him. There wasn’t that pulse racing, word soup-inducing usual mess it made of my heart. Not like it usually is.” 

And just like that—his hopes were dashed; nearly as soon as he’d finally understood Marinette and the walls she’d built to protect herself. True to his Cataclysmic powers, he’d managed to destroy and topple the barriers… but she’d found the boy on the other side lacking.

He’d fought Akuma for hours on end that had hurt less. 

Gulping anxiously, Chat asked. He had no choice—there would be no rest for him otherwise. "Then, who…?" 

“I’ve told you before, Chat.” Weariness reigned in her eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

He blinked. “Did you…?”

Panic loomed large in her eyes, as awareness slipped in. Yes, she had told him… only she hadn’t exactly been her civilian self at the time. She'd only said that as Ladybug.

He patted her hand gently, comfortingly, leaning slightly into her personal space. “So, he’s in your class, huh…?”

Though he ached to tell her that he knows, his instinct to protect her would always come first.

“Chat…” Marinette exhaled wearily, pressing him back gently. “It doesn’t matter…”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

* * *

Marinette broke away, pacing. 

She wasn’t afraid of the all-too-likely fact that Chat had figured out who she really was. She’d spent nearly every waking hour making plans to deal with the risks.

There was little doubt that he knew more than he was letting on. Chat was more quiet than either she or Tikki would have suspected… and given the opportunity to have asked her so much more when she was Akumatized, he hadn’t—he was respectful of her wishes. She had been right in placing her trust in him… and that spoke volumes.

It only added more fuel to the fire; he _had_ to know.

Even with all of that, there was still something so much softer and sweeter about her partner today. 

And, it made her wonder… 

He was acting a lot less like the Chat Noir she thought she knew, and a lot more like…

Well, like _Adrien_. She nibbled at her lip. The very thought gave her pause. Could Chat Noir and Adrien be one and the same?

Adrien was one of the few people she knew—outside of Chat Noir—who kept gravitating into her personal space. But he was so genuine and sincere, like an endearing puppy at times, that she wouldn’t dare to push him away.

Despite the fact that he’d wreaked havoc on her heart...

She shook her head, desperate to focus on one crisis at a time. If Chat Noir knew, as she suspected, then she was going to approach this situation carefully. She’d already slipped up once. Even though she knew that no one else would work as hard to keep her safe, she still needed to tread lightly.

“Nothing happened for years… and no matter how much I might hope… or might try... it isn’t likely to change. Not any time soon.” She wheeled to face him more directly. Her hands both flying wildly, her heart recklessly racing. “And not after _everything_ from the past few days. I like this guy. I like him _a lot_. I really do. But I think I’ve been so focused on him… that I’ve been ignoring what was in front of my face all along.

“The one thing this has shown me is just how much I depend on people… far more than I ever realized.” 

He tilted his head, green eyes drawing her in. “You’re allowed to, you know?” 

He had hummed at the end, as if he’d murmured his nickname for her alter ego. But he still hadn’t asked her. 

Her back straightened. “It’s not convenient… it isn’t easy. Not by any stretch…”

Chat Noir gazed at her enigmatically, reaching for her hand again. “It never is, is it?”

Marinette inhaled sharply, never more unsure just what to make of her partner. Her eyes never straying from his.

He winked. “Want to run off a little excess energy?”

Her lungs burned a little with the weight of unspent nervous energy. “I thought you’d never ask…”

* * *

With a softer smirk than usual, Multimouse spun around, trying to assess their battle stage for the best advantage for the sparring match ahead. 

He exhaled sharply, a shaky sigh wracking his shoulder as he strode to catch up to her. 

The match had hardly started… but he was pretty sure she had already won.

* * *

In the end, it was a much lazier patrol than either of them were accustomed to.

But that wasn’t all too surprising with the muscle fatigue seeping in. Multimouse felt far more comfortable in the new skin… and with her new abilities. But her stamina was still much closer to what she possessed as Marinette than as Ladybug.

Breathless and a little achy from the endurance sprint, she gratefully dropped onto the sheltered rooftop.

Chat Noir held back, hovering near her side and sinking down onto the shingles beside her. He pulled away for only a moment to see if he could find something to help her (and Mullo) recover more quickly.

He had to stamp out the idea that he could linger beside her until his transformation fell; the temptation was there. His words might yet fail him… but that would tell her all she would need to know.

“I still feel so klutzy like this…” Her fingertips drifted over her eyes. “It’s like nothing I really do makes me any more graceful than I am as a civilian.” Multimouse chuckled ruefully. “Aren’t these powers _supposed_ to make me more graceful?”

Chat Noir grinned. “I’d much rather you act like yourself.”

She startled at that, peering up at him anxiously. “What did you say?” She blanched. 

Chat Noir halted, his eyes growing wide; he hadn’t intended to offer her the same words and advice she’d given to him as Ladybug.

Multimouse tilted her head, peering up at him from the rooftop floor. “ _Chat_?”

As sure as he was that she’d prefer to figure it out on her own, he couldn’t help it. His hand raked through the scruff at the nape of his neck. “Sorry. I just had to tip the knowledge share back in your favor... to even the _scales_.”

She groaned audibly, and her fingertips slipped back up over her eyes. “I knew it. I didn’t want to believe it, but I _knew_ it.”

“M’Lady,” he tested the proverbial waters.

Her fingertips traced down to her mouth, stifling the beginnings of a mad cackle. “We both thought we were being so clever, didn’t we?”

“How long have you known?”

“Since Master Fu’s yesterday…”

She nodded, exhaling sharply. “I’d wondered… not that there was any time to deal with it—not with Lila sending half the class against me.”

“It doesn’t really change a thing for me, you know.” Chat Noir peered down at her, green eyes wide. “I’m just mad that I couldn’t protect you better.”

“You’ve done just fine, Kitty.” She hauled herself up to sit beside him. “It wasn’t like you knew.”

His eyes narrowed. “But our Kwami did…”

“That’s true,” she murmured thoughtfully. “And Tikki was forever pushing me to—”

Chat blinked when she had gone suddenly silent. “To what, M’Lady?”

“She knew!” Multimouse’s face went bright red. “That… that… that little bug-mouse! All this time… and she’d just been pushing things along...”

“I don’t follow.”

She shook her head, silently pacing the roof as his eyes traced her path. “Master Fu knew what he was doing, right from the start. The Ladybug and Chat—they’re a pair.

“Tikki had told me, very early on that we were soulmates—two sides of a coin. She told me it didn’t have to be romantic, but that I’d be hard pressed to ever find someone else who balanced me quite so neatly… flaws and all. Just as she told me I couldn’t ever tell anyone who I was beneath the mask.”

His face fell, shoulders slumping slightly before he dropped back against the ground. “Well… I suppose _that_ doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I hated hurting my friend. More than anything!” She whispered as she knelt back down beside him. Her eyes scanned the horizon, but her cheeks flushed prettily beneath the grey mask. “But there was nothing to be done about it... because it was _you_ that I’ve been in love with, right from the start.”

He could barely breathe, but his transformations had allowed him superhuman effort all the time. “Marinette…” he whispered, worshiped.

“From that day you gave me the umbrella,” her grin grew rueful, as her hand slipped down to pat his claw. “We’ve both been gravitating towards one another all along… it’s just the masks that have gotten in the way.”

“It was only by your luck that it all ended up alright in the end.”

“Tikki’s luck at least.” She corrected, her hands pressed against her cheeks, willing herself to be calm. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m feeling a little floored.”

He chuckled, as he flopped backwards, lying prone. “I’m feeling pretty _floored_ myself.”

“Not now, _Kitty…_ ” Multimouse rolled her eyes, gently tapping him. 

“It’s so sad really. I was planning on a rousing round of Hide and squeak.”

“Chat,” she warned.

“Not to worry, my Lady… I'm sure ssssomeone will be willing to play with you later.” He rolled up to sitting again.

“Oh my god, Adrien.” Multimouse gaped, arms crossing over her chest. “ _That_ whole time, you _were_ punning, weren’t you.”

He grimaced, then shuffled his feet a little awkwardly. “It wasn’t exactly intentional… that hiss is _almost_ like my purr. But I will admit that I kept _sss_ lipping up.”

“Go, you _cat_ sonova…” She grumbled, blushing fiercely as he leaned in, looming a little above her shoulder. 

“ _Pur_ rhaps, Ladybug would be so kind as to train her protege tomorrow.” Chat Noir purred. “I’d like to spend a bit longer with my friend.”

Multimouse arched a high brow, tilting her head in question, but never backing down. Not even an inch. “Just a _friend_ , huh?”

Chat Noir blushed fiercely. “I don’t exactly have the best luck… so I wasn’t trying to get my hopes up.”

Multimouse’s smile softened, her fingers lacing with his. “Then, maybe it’s time your luck improved a little…”

Soft green eyes pierced the night, warm and familiar and right. He pressed her hand to his lips. “Lucky me.”

She winked back at him. “Lucky for you, I have a plan.”

Joy tinkled through his laugh like the bell at his neck. “I’d never had any doubt, m’Lady.”

* * *

As she slipped in only a minute or two before the start of class, Marinette peered softly over at Adrien. She followed his gaze over to where Nino was consoling a clearly frazzled Alya.

Marinette asked Adrien. “What’s that all about?” 

Adrien simply shrugged, and smiled enigmatically. 

Alya peered at the pair of them suspiciously before she chimed in to answer on her own.

“Pictures kept flooding into the blog all night again.” Alya massaged her temples, pushing her phone towards them to show the blog submission pictures.

Nino shrugged, picking up the phone to show Adrien the photo gallery. 

“I don’t get it. What’s the big deal? They’re just being cute…” Adrien defended.

Alya narrowed her eyes. “ _Cute_? They’re not ‘just being cute’.” 

Marinette snorted, gleeful mischief in her eyes that was matched in Adrien’s.

She snatched her phone back, scrolling rapidly through pictures. “Cute wouldn’t be a few _hundred_ picture submissions. ‘Cute’ was the dozen or so images from the other day with Chat Noir walking hand in hand with and that Multimouse girl. The pair of them walking over the most touristy places was super sweet. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Multimouse was very expressive in these candid photos and Chat Noir is a totally smitten kitten…”

Adrien smirked back at Marinette before guilelessly schooling his features to ask. “Then, what’s the problem?”

“The problem, _Adrien_ ,” Alya scowled. “Is that apparently, one foil to ship wasn’t enough. Ladybug and the snake keep stepping out too!”

Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry, Alya. I kept telling you that Ladybug really wasn’t interested.”

Alya scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly. It would have been better _not_ to find out that that Snake was caught practically shoving his tongue down Ladybug’s throat.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, snagging Alya’s phone. “You got a picture of that?!”

She paled as she pored over the picture series. Frowning, Adrien stood up, peering over her shoulder.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Worse! I got scooped by someone else!” She slumped back in her chair. “It isn’t exactly like I have the funds to go up to the Tower every night and watch for that.”

Nino sighed, clearly having heard this argument before. “Alya…”

She shook her head, dropping it back against the chair behind her. “It’s just so _weird_. Ladybug and Chat Noir are so in sync, and so evenly matched.”

Marinette peered back at Adrien, who smiled softly at her, fingers lacing with hers behind her back. 

“It just kind of hurts to see them both rebounding so quickly.”

“What makes you think it was so quick?” Marinette responded automatically.

Alya gaped over at her, shock washing over her features as she first processed the words… and then—by the fall of her gaze—the proximity of her two friends. “I mean… I guess I don’t really know.”

Nino reached out to grab Alya’s hand and squeezed it. “Who really knows what the future will hold, babe? Chat Noir and Lady-dude are amazing friends. Maybe they’re just not ready for anything else?”

Adrien nodded, not-so-subtly nudging Marinette meaningfully. 

“There _is_ still a villain around, terrorizing Paris.” Marinette reminded, gently tilting her head. She rocked back on her heels to lean against Adrien. “And Ladybug didn’t change her tune on the importance of identity, did she?”

“Of course not,” Alya conceded, her lips curving upwards. She’d been so focused on the big news of the day....

Maybe one of her ships wasn’t going to sail...but the other had definitely slipped away on a journey, right beneath her nose.

Adrien beamed. “Besides, who knows what the future might hold, once all the threats are put to rest?”

Alya tilted her head, resting it on her fist... and mentally prepared to pry the details from the unsubtle pair. “Who indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my inbox is a nightmare. I know there are many of you I hadn't answered yet while I pressed forward to finish this piece, my longest ML fic to date. Please know that your comments kept me going. I definitely wouldn't have gotten this far without so much amazing support. <3
> 
> I should be making a good deal of progress in answering you all over the next few days. 
> 
> If you are reading my other pieces, I will hopefully be working on Melt, Between the Lines, and Scent of Chat Noir over the next month or so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
